The Runaway Wedding Planner
by Whisperer of the Wind
Summary: Unwilling to enter into an arranged marriage, Lucy runs away and becomes employed by the Dragneel family. Her job is to help plan a wedding for their son, Natsu Dragneel. What neither of them realized is that the wedding she's planning... was intended for her.
1. The Runaway Lady

**NATSU AND LUCY ALL THE WAY! *wipes brow* Whoo, okay, now that I got that out of my system, on with the Author's Note. Been meaning to write this story for a long time, never did. But now I am. **

**Pairings: Mainly NaLu with slight GaLe, Jerza, and Gruvia. **

**Setting: **

**Mainly in Fiore and Magnolia, and any other towns/countries I may happen to make up as I go along. **

*****IMPORTANT*** This story has no set time period, partly because I don't feel like researching a certain era and all the junk that comes with it, but also because I want more creative freedom than a pre-determined time period could afford me. If you want an image for your mind, think back to when Princesses and Princes ruled alongside their Kings and Queens. Lords and Ladies filled the courts, sucking up. Knights patrolled the Kingdoms, and armies were the only defense against invaders.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me. I own nothing. This is unfortunate for me, thought fortunate for the characters. (Because Lord knows I would have done some crazy things with the pairings.) **

* * *

She wouldn't do it. She _refused_ to do it. She didn't care what her station in life was or what was expected of her- she wouldn't marry a man she didn't love, much less one she hadn't even met.

Lucy Heartfilia picked up her skirts and shoved her way past her personal guard, breaking into a run until her bedroom door came into sight. She yanked open the door, and before her guard could catch up and follow her, slammed it shut. She slid down until she could feel the cold wood of her floor sinking through her dress and into her bones, uncaring of the wrinkles marring her once-perfect tea gown.

Her tea gown, once her favorite dress, which she now loathed with a passion. It was beautiful; hand-stitched lace around the collar, sleeves, hem, and back, pearl pink in color, elaborate flower designs sprinkled across it. Now it only served to remind her of the worst day of her life. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about it…

"_Father!" she cried, running towards him. He opened his arms and hugged her, smiling at her exuberance. Could be blame her? _

_He'd been gone for months now, traveling to the capital of Fiore to report to the King on the state of Magnolia and its affairs. Being the Lord of Magnolia was hard work, she supposed, as her father always made it a point after every business trip to rant about how vexing his position was. _

"_How have you been?" He looked down at her and gently pried her hands off his arms. He never had been one for physical contact. _

"_Wonderful! Juvia, Levy, and I went shopping yesterday and I bought five new dresses!" Among other, not-considered-suitable-for-women things, but her father didn't need to know that. _

_A frown marred his face and he gazed sternly at her. "I hope you brought Erza along with you?"_

_Of course. Erza Scarlet may have been a woman, but she was the best bodyguard in Magnolia, probably in all of Fiore. The woman watched her like a hawk and Lucy had yet to be able to escape her. She voiced as much, and her father nodded._

"_Good, good. She is a fitting guard, at least for now. I'll have to find you a guard with a more… appropriate disposition." What he meant was that he disapproved of a woman doing anything besides keeping house._

_Lucy personally liked her better than any of the other bodyguards she'd ever had, and Erza was much more vigilant, but she'd never tell her father that. _

"_Shall we?" He gestured towards the garden entrance, and Lucy smiled and nodded before taking his arm. Tea time was her favorite time of day, when she could merely relax and spend time with her father. He was the only family member that she had left, and as such Lucy was of the opinion that they should spend as much time together as possible. You never knew how much time you had left with your loved ones until it was gone, a valuable lesson she had learned the hard way when her mother had died of smallpox._

_They strolled through the gardens and inhaled the fresh scents the various flowers offered them. It was spring, and everything was in full bloom._

_Soon enough, a table and chairs came into view, with a half-dozen servants standing unobtrusively to the side. Levy and Juvia were among them, and Lucy snuck a small wave to them. They smiled minutely, letting her know that her acknowledgement was appreciated. _

_A servant came up behind each chair and pulled them out so that Lucy and her father were able to sit, while others prepared the tea and sandwiches._

_For a while, everything was fine. Lucy and her father talked and traded polite pleasantries with each other. They drank their tea, nibbled on their sandwiches, and gazed at the beautiful scenery. _

_Suddenly, her father looked up and smiled. "Lucy, I want you to pay attention now, alright? Are you listening?" He looked at her and raised his brows expectantly._

"_Yes, Father, I'm listening. What is it?" She folded her hands in her lap demurely and gazed attentively at him._

"_I have brought more home than exotic wares for you and thanks from our King; I have brought good news as well." He actually looked excited about the news, something Lucy hadn't witnessed in a number of years. _

"_You are seventeen now, and have grown into the young woman your mother and I always envisioned and hoped you would be. I have always tried to keep your best interests in mind, and strived to care for you to the best of my ability after your mother, God rest her soul, died. I have raised you by hand, as your mother wished, instead of hiring a nanny and I must say you turned out well despite this gross discrepancy." _

_It sounded as if she was a prized cattle or dog, and Lucy abhorred the feeling. She was a person, not a prize, and deserved to be treated as such._

'_Besides,' Lucy thought, 'he may not have hired a nanny but he sure did push me off on every other available servant.' The bitterness of her thoughts surprised her. She hadn't disliked her father this much in years, and thought she'd succeeded in burying such feelings long ago._

"_Your mother always wanted to see you taken care of and loved." He paused, and then added as an afterthought, "And so did I."_

_Seemingly satisfied with that starting statement, her father continued. "Finally, after much negotiation, I have assured you of this. I have procured for you a stable future, filled with wealth and unwavering comfort. You will be well taken care of, and given everything your heart desires."_

_Lucy grew even more suspicious, and a sliver of fear and alarm started crawling up her spine. What was going on? What was he talking about? Father had said he was meeting with the King, arranging business contracts for Magnolia, and things of that nature. He was supposed to be securing Magnolia's future, not hers!_

"_You will be married to the First Crown Prince to the Throne of Magnolia, His Highness Prince Natsu Dragneel, second-born son to His Highness the King of Magnolia. The wedding shall take place in four months, at the Royal Palace in Magnolia, and…"_

_Her father rattled on, but Lucy had tuned out. Married? Her? To First Crown Prince What's-his-name? She was seventeen, barely out of adolescence! Her growing pains had stopped a mere year ago, and now she was expected to marry? _

_And not just marry, of course, but to perform the marital duties expected of a wife! She'd be taken their wedding night, callously most likely, her virginity ripped from her and thrown to the side. He would penetrate her, uncaring of her tears and pleas to stop. He would spill his seed in her and leave her on their bed, sobbing, the red-soaked sheets proof of their activities. She would never be innocent or pure again. Afterwards, she would have to bear his children to carry on the family line. Children that would bear his name and stretch her body. She would be left alone to raise them, servants the only source of help or comfort. Her husband would never touch her except to sow the seeds for more heirs, and would afterward leave to entertain his numerous mistresses. _

_She knew these things to be true, as she'd heard the servants talk about such matters and witnessed them all through her mother and father's marriage. _

_Once, she'd seen a servant after a visiting Lord had taken her as a welcoming gift. The girl had been exceptionally beautiful, with cornflower-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. After the man had had his way with her, all of that beauty had been for naught. She was covered in bruises, and had been cut in numerous places. Her clothes were torn and blood ran down her legs, staining the bottom half of her dress. She was sobbing and clutching her throat, which had finger-shaped bruises forming a gruesome necklace around it._

_That wasn't the kind of life Lucy wanted for herself, or anybody for that matter. _

_A screech bit harshly through the words her so-called Father was spouting and Lucy slammed her hands on the table._

_Her head was tilted downwards, with her bangs obscuring her eyes. A shadow was cast over the bottom half of her face, and the only thing visible was a single tear as it slid down._

"_I don't know who you think you are, or what you're doing, or who gave you the authority to arrange such a thing for me, but I do know one thing: I will not marry this man." Lucy looked up at her father and stared him in the eye. "I _refuse_ to marry this man."_

_The only hint that her father was upset was the slight downward tilt to his mouth, signaling he was mildly displeased. As if her refusal was a mere nuisance, easily fixed. In his mind, it probably was. He probably thought she was being ridiculous, and that she would cave as soon as he pushed her a little. His next words proved as much, though they came out harsher than his face would have suggested._

"_I don't know what you think you're doing, making a fuss like this in front of the hired help. Are you trying to embarrass this family?" He took a sip of tea before speaking again. "Now you will sit down, and we will discuss the wedding arrangements. Because you _are_ going to marry Prince Dragneel, as was agreed upon. This will ensure both your and Magnolia's future. This isn't just about you, Lucy, it's about keeping and assuring peace for the people we are responsible for."_

_So that was what it was about- Magnolia and its people. It was always that, always 'responsibility this' and 'duty that'. Her father was still speaking, and Lucy couldn't take it anymore._

"_Shut up! Just shut up shut up SHUT UP_!" _She blindly reached around and her hand grabbed the teapot. She banged it on the table in time with her screams before flinging it at her father._

_Without warning she spun around and dashed back into the house…_

And so here she was. Lucy took several deep breaths and straightened her shoulders. She may not have been born a man, but that didn't mean she couldn't take control of her fate.

Standing up slowly, so as not to make herself dizzy, she walked over to her closet doors and pulled them open. She went to the very back, where last season's fashions were stored, and rooted around until she found what she was looking for. Under the fur coats, behind the winter boots, stuck between the wall and jewelry box containing all the gaudy adornments she'd gotten for her sixteenth birthday. A simple non-descript brown luggage case. The handle was in need of repair, and it was beaten badly around the corners as well as sporting a worn down bottom. To her it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

A soft click reached her ears and Lucy gripped the suitcase. She couldn't afford for anyone to find her now. Her hand drifted towards the hem of her dress and she reached under it towards the thigh sheath she wore at all time. She gripped the knife and yanked it up in front of her and the suitcase. She wouldn't let anyone stop her now.

She slowly slid across the floor, careful not to make any noise, until she was in front of the closet doors. She hadn't closed them completely behind her, and could see out of the small slit left open. It wasn't much, but she could tell that someone was out there walking about in her room.

Cautiously, she sat the suitcase down and slipped her hand into the slit. On the count of three, and then she would yank open the door and confront whoever was on the other side. No matter what happened after, she promised herself that she would make it out. She had to, or else risk being caged for the rest of her life.

One. Lucy gripped the door firmly, so that her knuckles strained and fingertips dug into the wood. Two. She took a steadying breath. Whatever happened, she had to do. For her own freedom and safety. Three. This was it. She yanked the door and brought the knife up, pointing at the throat of-

"Juvia?"

Her handmaid stood there, hands clasped in front of her, staring blankly into Lucy's eyes. Juvia had always unnerved her a bit, with her blue hair, ghost doll, and wide, unblinking eyes, but never as much as she did in that moment as she stared at Lucy and the knife aimed at her creamy white throat.

Lucy let the hand holding the knife drop limply to her side. "Juvia, what… what are you doing here? Did my father send you? Because if so, then-"

"Juvia came of her own accord, to help Miss Lucy. Levy also came, and should be done with her task presently." Juvia stood there, still unmoving, as if waiting for something.

"Wha- what task? What's Levy doing?" Lucy was still a bit startled, and Juvia certainly wasn't helping matters, acting as creepy and secretive as she was.

"Miss Lucy will see. Levy should be here any minute now, and then Juvia will-"

The door opened and both women whipped around, hands flying. Lucy's came up to hold the knife in front of her, and Juvia's went to the ghost doll pinned to the neck of her dress.

Levy poked her head in and looked around. Seeing only the two women, she walked in and shut the door behind her again. Several bundles of clothes were clasped in her hands and she walked over the Lucy's bed before letting them drop onto the pristine sheets.

"That looks like everything. Lucy, do you have- oh, yes, I see you do." Levy's gaze dropped onto the suitcase sitting behind Lucy, and then slid to Juvia's still form. "Juvia, have you…?"

Juvia shook her head and spoke, deadpanned, "Not yet. Juvia was about to before Levy came in. Now Levy can help explain. Miss Lucy will probably be confused." That was another thing about Juvia; she never catered to Lucy as the other servants had done. Half the time she dropped quips that seemed to double as thinly-veiled insults, and the other time she simply ignored Lucy. It was rare that she showed emotion, and even rarer that she directly spoke to Lucy instead of merely referring to her.

"Alright, I suppose that will do." Levy rested her hands on her hips and turned towards Lucy. "We know what you're planning to do, and we're going to help you."

They knew? They knew and they still weren't going to rat her out, even though it might mean jail or a whipping from her father? Tears pooled in Lucy's eyes and she swiped at them, careful of the knife she still held.

Levy's face softened and she ran over and hugged Lucy. Even Juvia's face seemed to grow less cold, though she didn't partake in anything as drastic as touching. "Of course, Lu-chan." Levy pulled back and cupped Lucy's face in her hands. "Best friends, remember?"

She did remember. She remembered the first day her father had brought the two women home with him. At the time, they were small girls no bigger than her seven-year-old self. Both with blue hair and big eyes, but with completely different personalities. Levy was happy and bubbly, and liked to wear bright colors. She and Lucy bonded immediately, and had promised to be best friends forever within the first week of living together.

Juvia was a completely different story. She liked dark colors, particularly dark blue. She rarely smiled, and spoke scarcely. Whenever she did speak her words were harsh and biting, and when she deemed Lucy too insignificant to speak to Juvia gave her the cold shoulder, which was arguably worse. Some of the servants referred to her as the 'Rain Woman,' since it rained for a week straight after she and Levy had first arrived. Her mood seemed to fit the nickname perfectly, and the ghost doll she carried around only served to enforce her aura of darkness. It had taken months for Lucy to crack her hard exterior, and over time they'd become friends.

Both were orphans, as far as Lucy knew. Levy's parents had died while she was young, and Levy could recall only one memory: All three of them were outside in the garden, her mother holding her and singing while her father worked. Hence her last name, McGarden. Since they'd been paupers, there wasn't even a gravestone to visit.

Juvia had been the first and only child of Jose Porla, a businessman known for his ruthlessness and cunning. His wife and he had been mysteriously killed shortly after Juvia's birth, although the circumstances seemed greatly less mysterious when one took into account Jose's numerous enemies.

The two girls had found each other in the orphanage, and became fast friends despite their different personalities and upbringing. They remained that way, even now.

Lucy smiled and shook her head. She needed to concentrate on the present, not the past. She mirrored Levy's actions, cupping her face and leaning forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much. I can't even fathom how much-"

A _tsk_ing sound came from Juvia, and both women looked over at her. She was looking at them haughtily, arms crossed. "Juvia thinks this is ridiculous. Of course Levy and Juvia would help Miss Lucy. We are wasting time."

Levy nodded in agreement. "Juvia's right. We have to hurry, before Erza or your father comes in here inquiring after you."

She grabbed the suitcase from the closet and sat it on the bed, where Juvia stuffed all the clothes in, save for one pair. "Here." Juvia threw the clothes at Lucy. "Put these on, and follow Juvia."

They turned around to give her some privacy and for that Lucy was grateful, even though they had helped her dress for the past twelve or so years.

Once she was properly attired she walked over to her floor-length mirror and stared. She was dressed in a modest blue and white cross shirt with a matching blue skirt. Levy handed her a pair of brown boots and a blue band to tie her hair up with. Lucy put them on and looked at herself again. She looked…

_Like Mom._

The thought came to her suddenly and unexpectedly, but as she continued to stare she realized it was true. Her mother had never preferred the fancy gowns that others of their station had liked. She'd claimed the thick skirts hindered her ability to move, and that the heels were overkill on an already ridiculous outfit.

Because of this, her mom only wore the 'proper attire' when the entire family went to important social function, which was more often than she'd liked. Her opinions on social and class matters were completely unheard of and totally unique. There was no one in the entire world like her.

It made Lucy smile. She thought her mom would have been proud to see her like this. Finally breaking free, finally daring to be herself.

She turned back around to face Juvia and Levy. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's do this."

The two women smiled and nodded. They grabbed her hands and led her to the hanging portrait of her mother that Lucy had commissioned two years ago. She was about to ask what they were doing when they lifted to painting and opened a portion of the wall.

Of course. Lucy should have known; there were servant entrances, tunnels, and exits all over her home. After all, her father believed that servants should be seen only when needed.

They led her through a series of winding passages before coming into the kitchens. No one spared them a second glance, and those that did quickly found something else to occupy themselves with after being faced with Juvia's glare.

Soon she was outside and being led towards a rickety-looking carriage attached to a downtrodden horse. The driver looked and them and grunted, jerking his finger towards the carriage door. Lucy supposed that counted as a signal to get in.

She did, albeit carefully. Once in, she turned around to help the other two up. Juvia took her hand and seated herself, looking regal despite her dubious surroundings. Lucy held her hand out to Levy, who shook her head and waved Lucy's hand off.

"Not this time. I have to stay here and keep Erza and your father distracted long enough for you to disappear. Juvia will go with you to ensure your safety- she's better with that sort of stuff anyway." As if to back up Levy's words, Juvia held up her umbrella that doubled as a sword. Lucy hadn't even been aware it was on Juvia's person.

Levy handed up her suitcase. "Now don't worry. Everything will be fine. Juvia will escort you to the capital, where some friends of mine have arranged a job for you. I'll join you later, once the coast is clear." She nodded once more and shut the door with finality.

As the carriage bumbled along the road, Lucy looked back just in time to see Levy wave once more before disappearing into the kitchens.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy turned back around. This was it. No more rules, no more marriage, no more unrealistic expectations. All her problems were about to be solved.

She was free.

* * *

**Oh, Lucy. *shakes head* If only she knew.**

**Review, review, REVIEW or I'll run away like Lucy!**

**Alright, so I imagine there are a few things I need to address.**

**#1: Lucy may seem a little OOC, but in this fanfic she's a bit desperate to avoid marriage because of the experiences that she associates with them. She thinks matrimony is painful and degrading, to put it in a nutshell. **

**Also, I realize her arming herself with a knife and preparing to gut someone is extreme, but hey- the girl's pretty desperate at this point. Cut her some slack.**

**Another point to remember is that she is a bit naïve at this point, and does believe that all her problems will be solved by running away. This is not true, as she will find out later.**

**#2: All Lucy knows at this point is that she's getting a job in the capital; she does not know it's in the castle or that she's going to be working with/for Natsu. Also remember that she didn't really pay attention to her suitor's name.**

**#3: As mentioned before, this fanfic has no specific time period, but is set in the past. It will have kings and queens, as well as knights and lords and ladies and such things. No fancy electronics or central lighting and heating. Classes and society will be mentioned, as will some old-fashioned ideals and traditional views of gender roles.**

**If you have any questions about things I have not covered, send me a review (which are GREATLY appreciated) or a PM. **

**Characters we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**


	2. The Runaway Cow Argument

**Wow, I can't believe the reception this story got! All the same, I would like to thank everyone that followed, reviewed, and/or favorited this story. Seriously, you people rock my Fairy Tail world. **

**I've decided to try and update every Sunday. Barring any vacations or medical emergencies, I think I'll be able to make that happen. That should answer any questions about updating. **

**Shout out to Emmy(Guest) for writing the most crazy and endearing review I've ever read. It's definitely going in my favorite pile.**

**Now, on to the second chapter!**

* * *

Natsu paced back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back. Why him? Why was it _always_ _him_? Why not Gajeel or Gray, they were much more deserving! They were assholes!

Gajeel watched him from his sprawled position on the couch and sighed. "Oi, Flame-brain, calm down. Yer pacing's givin' me a headache. What's the big deal anyways?"

This was apparently the wrong thing to say. "What's the big deal?" He spun around and stalked towards Gajeel. "The big deal is that my newly-appointed fiancé is _missing_, that's the big deal!" Natsu waved his hands around in an attempt to get Gajeel to understand the gravity of the situation.

"You didn't want a fiancé anyway. Pitched a fit when Dad first told ya." Gajeel scratched his head. "Can't blame ya, though. Women- only good for a fuck, and even then they mess it up with their emotion shit. Cryin' and trying to love all over you. Tch. Annoying as hell."

A blank stare met his words and Gajeel snorted. "Forget it. What I'm sayin' is: Problem solved. You didn't want a fiancé, and now you don't have one."

"That's not the point!" Natsu grabbed his hair and shook his head in frustration. "Dad said we needed this, that Magnolia has always been troublesome. This marriage was supposed to make it better, 'strengthen the bonds' or whatever Dad was spouting."

It had only been a week since he'd learned of the engagement, and already he'd managed to screw up! What would Igneel think of him?

Word had reached him of his fiancé's disappearance while he and Gajeel were in one of their sitting rooms though two of the castle runners, Jet and Droy. Their faces had been nearly as pink as his hair, and they'd been gasping for breath. When asked for news, the first thing blurted out had been: "She's gone!"

It was then Natsu had known that Fate truly and thoroughly hated him.

That had been a mere thirty minutes ago, and Natsu was worried. Gajeel seemed to think that all his problems were solved by this, but Natsu knew better. He may not have been a brainiac, but he knew that much.

At first, Natsu had been of Gajeel's mindset. He hadn't wanted a wife, now he didn't have one. Problem solved, just as his brother had said. But then he'd started thinking of everything his father had told him when he was first informed of the engagement. His mind replayed everything his father said. Peace. Prosperity. Obligations. Tightening the bonds between a King and his people. That was when Natsu started getting agitated. Duty. Responsibility. Pride. Stepping up and becoming worthy of your title. That was the point at which Natsu started pacing. Trust. Negotiation. Time. Accepting your role in the world and doing your part to better it. If he didn't get some more news soon, he was going to be bald.

"Hey Flame-tard!" And there came Gray to join the party. Natsu's luck was at an all-time low today, it seemed.

"What do you want, Stripper?" Because unless it was news, Natsu wasn't interested. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot to show Gray he was waiting.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Your girl was kidnapped, it would seem." A moment of silence, and then-

"_WHAT?_" Both Gajeel and Natsu exclaimed.

"The hell does that-"

"What do you-"

Natsu and Gajeel advanced on Gray at once, cornering him behind the couch. Gajeel grabbed his neck in a death-grip while Natsu shook his shoulders. "Gimme information you stupid droopy-eyed idiot! Don't stop with that!"

Gray swatted at them and frowned. "Put me down, I ain't going anywhere. Word just came in from that Heart guy, her father. Seems some rebels or whatever kidnapped her at night, right after he broke the news to her." He shot a glare at Natsu, who was still clawing at his shoulders. "She probably prefers being abducted to marrying a dumbass like you."

Gajeel smacked him upside the head. "Shut yer trap, he's messed up enough as it is."

An outraged shout sounded from Gray and he twisted around to try and strangle Gajeel. This didn't work too well, as Natsu was still stuck to his shoulders. Natsu ended up sandwiched between Gajeel and Gray, who both had their hands around the other's neck. In an attempt to escape, Natsu head-butted Gray, who mistook the blow as coming from Gajeel and proceeded to bite him. Gajeel growled and slammed Natsu into Gray. Gray stumbled and yelped as he fell over the couch, bringing his two companions down with him.

All three landed in a tangled heap on the floor, still kicking and clawing. Shouts and curses sounded throughout the previously silent room, bouncing off and being amplified by the stone walls around them.

It was into this scene that the King himself, Igneel Dragneel, arrived. He shook his head and sighed. He loved his boys, really and truly, but at times like this…

Best not to continue on that train of thought. Deciding enough was enough, he crossed his arms and snapped, "Boys!"

Three heads popped up and froze. Natsu had Gray in a headlock, Gray was biting Gajeel's arm, and Gajeel appeared to be trying to claw Natsu's eyes out. Igneel shook his head again at the sorry sight they made.

"What," he ground out, "are you doing?"

A collective "Uh…" met him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to untangle them. It was a miracle they'd survived this long without killing each other. Why couldn't he have had a girl?

"This is ridiculous. You three are the Crown Princes of Fiore." He yanked Natsu's hands off from around Gray's head. "You should conduct yourselves as such. The entire Kingdom and all our provinces look up to you." Drool dripped from Gray's mouth as he removed it from Gajeel's bicep, making Igneel shudder. "I realize this is a stressful time, but that's no reason to behave like wild animals. You will behave or so help me I will bend you over my knee," he grunted as he pulled Gajeel's hands away from Natsu's face, "and spank you like you're five years old again." He pushed all three apart and they thumped onto the ground.

"Now if you're done acting like dogs scrapping over a piece of meat, I will speak to you." He glared at each boy individually, waiting until one was suitably cowed before turning to another.

He looked towards Natsu first. "I know you must be worried about your fiancé, and I have just come from a meeting with representatives from the Heartfilia family. It appears a rogue rebel group has kidnapped Lady Heartfilia, though for what purposes remains unknown. Jude Heartfilia, Lord of Magnolia, assures me that the utmost is being done to find her and that she will undoubtedly be rescued and delivered here by the date of the wedding. We will proceed as planned will the necessary preparations."

A disbelieving snort sounded from Gajeel, cutting off Igneel's speech. "Yer tellin' me that the wedding is still on, even though the bride is currently MIA? That's completely ridiculous. Call if off already, stop being so bloody stubborn." A warning growl came from Igneel and Gajeel shut up.

"That is precisely why I'm sending a group of our own soldiers to Magnolia to aid Lord Heartfilia in the search for his daughter and your future sister-in-law. As an extra show of our faith and hope in this future union between our families, Supreme Commander Jellal Fernandes of the Royal Army of Fiore will be heading this expedition."

Gajeel snorted, once again interrupting his father. "Bah, that sissy can't do anything. He doesn't even believe in torturing the prisoners!" He shook his head, a sneer of disgust twisting his features.

"_Will you be QUIET?"_ Igneel roared. Out of his three children, Gajeel had always been the most obstinate.

Begrudging silence emanated from Gajeel, and Igneel almost gasped with relief. "First of all, we all know how you feel about the Supreme Commander, and that is why I am sending _you_ as an escort." He ploughed onward before Gajeel could interrupt him- _again_. "Secondly, if you keep complaining, Natsu may not be the only one married by the end of the year."

He eyed Gajeel to ensure his son understood the full meaning of his words. By Gajeel's wide eyes and gulp, he assumed the message was clearly received. "Besides, taking a wife on might soften you up a bit and make you less reckless." He muttered under his breath, "And God knows we'd be thankful."

Assured that Gajeel wouldn't cause another outburst, he continued on and turned towards Gray. His third son was sprawled on the ground, clothed only in trousers. The speed with which he managed to disrobe still astounded Igneel.

"You will help your brother with wedding preparations, and travel to town to gather any necessary supplies that haven't been collected already. This wedding is of the utmost importance, and I expect you treat it as such, which is exactly why you will be doing this instead of a servant. I realize that you and your brother," he sent a frown towards Natsu, "are almost completely oblivious when it comes to the female sex, and so I've hired two women to help you with the preparations. They will meet you here shortly."

Igneel nodded to himself and consulted his mental checklist. Talk with Natsu- check. Talk with Gajeel- he'd probably aged ten years from that conversation, but check. Talk with Gray- check.

Almost giddy with relief that the ordeal was over, Igneel headed towards that door, pausing at the entryway. "I'll leave you three with the following advice: Natsu, try not to worry. Gajeel, go pack because you're leaving in the morning. Gray, put some clothes on. And try not to kill each other."

Gray looked down at himself and yelped, scrambling out the door in front of Igneel to find his clothes. Natsu yelled something about wedding planners and raced after him. Gajeel ran his hands over his face and signed before heaving himself to his feet. He supposed Igneel was right about packing.

'_Crazy old man,'_ he thought as he walked towards the door. _'Trying to set me up. Like I'll ever get married. Tch.'_

* * *

Natsu grumbled under his breath as he pushed the door to his rooms open.

Stupid stripper, running off to find his clothes and leaving Natsu behind (even if he was too far ahead to hear Natsu's calls). Stupid Igneel, springing this marriage thing on him (though that was a week ago). Stupid fiancé, getting kidnapped by rebels (which wasn't really her fault, he supposed). Everything was messed up! Natsu turned around and kicked his doors shut as hard as he could, not caring if it warped the wood.

An inquiring meow floated to Natsu's ears, and as he looked down a smile graced his features. Twining himself around Natsu's legs was Happy, Natsu's pet cat. He was a rare breed, an Exceed, though that had nothing to do with the vibrant blue color his coat sported.

"Hey Happy." Natsu reached down to rub his friend behind the ears. He sighed. "Today's been so frustrating. First that huge fight between Gajeel and Dad about the line of succession, then Gray with his nudity and fan girls, and now this girl- my fiancé."

Happy meowed again, as if to inquire, 'What's wrong with her?' Natsu frowned and said, "She's missing. Got taken by some bandits or whatever."

He picked Happy up in his arms and walked through the foyer towards his rooms, shooting an apologetic glance back at the splintered wood that previously served as a door. He'd have to ask the Royal Carpenter to fix that later… again…

The neutral tans and grays of his entryway foyer melted into more energetic colors the farther in he traveled. The wide hallway that opened up to his other rooms was painted a sky blue, lighter than the feline that was currently lolling in Natsu's arms.

The first archway on the right and the formal sitting room it opened in to was white with subtle earth tones. Boring, but necessary considering the people to whom the room catered to. An unremarkable door at the back of the room led to a bathroom done in the same colors.

Farther down and to the left was the next room. The doorway was decorated with hanging forks and spoons, some of which were normal and some of which were twisted into fantastical shapes. The room it preceded was, quite obviously, his dining room where he was required to take his meals when eating in private. Two of the walls were painted lime green, the other two in lemon yellow. Sloppy drawings of food were slapped haphazardly around the room in black paint. There was another bathroom at the back of this room too, for those special emergencies (like the ones caused by hot fajitas).

After that and also on the left was a noticeably larger arch. It was painted a light pink with red, orange, and yellow flames reaching towards the ceiling. It opened up into an area that was as large as the sprawling gardens just outside its walls; his private bedchambers. The walls were a multitude of colors, every color imaginable and some that surpassed even the most inspired. They were all mixed together in such a manner that the room should have had a dizzying and nauseating effect on any inhabitants, but instead appeared perfect and divinely artistic in its asymmetry.

Stepping inside the room, the first thing Natsu did was look over to the balcony doors to make sure they were shut in the precise manner he'd closed them this morning. They were, and Natsu relaxed just a bit. There hadn't been any assassination attempts lately, but one could never be too sure.

Clothes, books, papers, toys, and various cat-related things were scattered across the marble floors, and Natsu nudged them out of the way as he walked.

'_Really should let a maid in here some time,'_ he mused as he sat Happy down on his bed. Happy seemed to read his thoughts, and huffed in agreement as he curled up on the fire-red duvet.

Natsu watched Happy until his companion fell asleep, and then stood up again. He wavered in the air, not knowing what to do with himself. After a few minutes of indecision he started pacing again, striding back and forth across his floor.

This led him to think of when he'd repeated this action before, back in the boys' private gathering room. Thinking of that inevitably brought back the reasons for his pacing- his fiancé. As he thought about his and her predicament, he steadily grew more distressed.

He chewed his lip and ran his hands through his hair, occasionally muttering to himself and shaking his head.

Finally, he threw his arms up into the air and looked towards the ceiling, crying out, "Why me? Why are you doing this to me?" He heard no immediate reply, and slowly lowered his arms back to his sides. His head fell in dejection and his shoulders sagged.

"Um… because it's my job?" A tentative voice sounded behind him and Natsu spun around, his eyes as wide as saucers.

A young woman stood hesitantly in the doorway, half in and half out. She was… gorgeous, Natsu realized. She had blonde hair pulled into two low-hanging ponytails, and was wearing a blue and white outfit instead of the castle uniform. The chest of said outfit looked rather strained, and the tops of her full breasts swelled above the neckline. His eyes roamed downwards, noting the basket hanging off her arm filled with scrolls and quills. Slim fingers grasped the handle easily, and her hands appeared well- manicured. The basket itself was nestled against a slim waist that opened into wide hips. Long, toned legs peeked out from underneath her skirt and roamed downwards before disappearing into a pair of brown boots. From the size of her boots, he could tell she had small feet.

"Well?" The question snapped Natsu back into the present, and he looked back up at her face. She was staring at him like she wasn't sure if he was mentally touched or not.

"Uh… what?" He was still a bit stunned after seeing one of God's angels appear before him.

"Because… it….is…my…_job_." She spoke slowly and enunciated each word, as if he were some simpleton.

"No, um, I meant- that is to say…" Natsu shook his head. He wasn't articulate at the best of times, much less in front of strange- _and very pretty, _a part of his mind added- women. "What's your job?"

Understanding lit her eyes and she lifted the basket up. "You're getting hitched, right? I'm supposed to help you with all the preparations!"

Natsu chuckled and half-smiled, still apprehensive in the presence of this strange person. "Hitched. I like that word. It's funny."

She smiled and tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed. "Well, I'm… glad you think so. Now…" She looked around the room, "Where exactly do you want to do this?" A questioning glance was shot at him.

"Oh! We could do it…" Natsu looked over to his desk, and was immediately disappointed. It was filled with so much clutter even he didn't think he could shove it all off. "How about…" In the places where his floor was clean resided layers of dust and food particles. "I think… uh…" Natsu looked around quickly, and his eyes landed on the balcony. What about there? A pigeon landed on the railing and seemed to dare him to try it. He scanned the room quickly again, seeing the girl glance back at the hallway out of the corner of his eye.

"The bed!" He shouted desperately. "We could do it all on the bed. Lots of room to spread the papers and sit down and do… wedding… things." He was rambling now, anything to fill the awkward space that permeated the room.

He grabbed a couple of thick books off the floor and held them up. "We could write on these." He sat them on the bed and then jumped on, disrupting Happy with a yowl.

The blonde girl was staring at him with wide eyes, clutching the basket to her chest. She looked like she was ready to bolt. "It's okay." He patted the bed sheets beside him. "They were washed, like, a week ago."

To his surprise, the young woman rolled her eyes. "That wasn't exactly what I was worried about." Nonetheless, she walked over and sat next to him, scooting around a bit to get comfortable.

"Alright, let's get started. This," She held up a paper filled with scribbles, "is a list of the generic or standard things at a wedding, but I was thinking that-"

"I'm Prince Natsu Dragneel, but you can call me just Natsu." He held out his hand.

She was staring at him again.

"Whatcha looking at?" He glanced behind him. "Ah! That's Happy." He reached behind him and dragged the blue Exceed onto his lap.

She was still staring, but now at the animal seated between his legs. "He's blue."

Natsu cocked his head at her. "What other color would he be?" This lady was turning out to be very silly.

"Oh, I don't know." She tapped her finger against her cheek. "Black? White? Brown? _Normal_ cat colors, perhaps?" She looked at Happy again, and then at him.

"Well when he was a kitten some blue paint fell on him- which _wasn't my fault_, by the way- and then he sorta stayed blue. And he still is!" Natsu held Happy up for emphasis, and the cat meowed mournfully.

He figured she would have understood after that in-depth explanation, but she was still staring at him. A blush colored his cheeks and he averted his eyes. "Anyway, yeah. I'm Natsu." He rubbed the back of his neck. "And this is Happy." He added. He looked anywhere but her, and the silence stretched out between them.

"I'm Lucy." He glanced at her, surprised she had even spoken to him. She stuck out her hand and repeated, "You can call me Lucy."

He beamed at her, and he grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously. "Alright Luce, let's get to it."

She glared at him. "It's _Lucy_. And as I was saying, before I was interrupted," She sniffed at him, "This is a list of all the normal, expected things at a wedding. Flowers, pews, bells, chorus, music, doves, etcetera etcetera. Now all you need to do is… personalize it, in a manner of speaking, and go over everything and okay it before the staff can order and fetch it." She looked up at him and smiled expectantly.

The smile drooped a bit before disappearing entirely and she frowned. "Now what? Are there any other animals of yours that need to be introduced?" She snarked.

"What? No! I just, um… what I do?"

She sighed and repeated, "This is a list of all the normal, expected things at a wedding. Flowers, pews, bells, cho-"

"No! I got that part, I just don't get the personalize thing. It sounds like you've got it covered."

A screech burst from Lucy's lips and she leaned forward. "It is most certainly _not_ covered! You can't just have that stuff at a wedding, it's very intricate and important you know, and it requires lots of planning and preparation and..."

"Well that's what you're for! I don't know about that stuff! It's her wedding!" Natsu huffed angrily, rolling his eyes.

"I assume you are referring to your fiancé, and it's not just her wedding, it's yours too, and it's supposed to be one of the most important days of your life, going by what other people seem to believe." Lucy crossed her arms and scowled at him.

Natsu mirrored her posture. "I don't want to get married, so it _is_ just her wedding, and I don't pay attention to girly stuff like that."

Lucy looked him up and down disbelievingly. "And you think I do? I'm never getting married, for your information, so I don't know either."

She was never…? "But you're a girl!" He burst out, unable to keep his thoughts to himself. Girls were supposed to get married, Gray's mother had told him so!

"That doesn't mean anything. There are plenty of women out there who refuse to conform to such archaic traditions. Besides, getting married is a glorified form of selling cattle." She closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air, turning away from him.

"I'll have you know," he growled, "that my parents were married, and so were Gajeel's and Gray's. There's nothing in common between selling _cattle_," he practically spat the word at her, "and getting married."

She seemed completely unaware of his darkening mood and shot back, "Oh? The woman is waved about like some kind of prized heifer, and sold to the highest bidder." She cupped her hands to her mouth, mimicking a merchant or salesman at the market. "'Come one, come all! Still young, only a few years old! A virgin, to boot! Marry her, and see how long it takes to break her in!'"

Hands shoved against Natsu's chest and he was shoved backwards. "That's _exactly_ how it is! The woman, just like some worthless cow, is at home totally unsuspecting. And suddenly," Lucy seemed to choke on her words, but forced them out regardless. "Suddenly, the owner comes home and says, 'Guess what? You've been sold!' and both she and the cow have to go wherever, even if they don't want to! No one asks them if they're okay with it, because it doesn't matter."

She looked up at him, eyes wild and clouded, and for a second Natsu almost felt fearful of her passionate words. "And do you know why?" Natsu just stared at her. "_WELL?_" she screamed when he didn't answer.

"N-no!" He shook his head rapidly and tried to look submissive and unthreatening.

"Because cows _don't have rights!_" She rose to her knees on the bed and grasped his shoulders tightly. "They don't have any rights at all!"

Natsu's head snapped back and forth as she shook his shoulders and between his nauseating head rolls he could see tears streaking down her face.

As best he could, Natsu reached up and tried to still her. His hands slipped off a few times, but on the fourth try he grasped the fabric on her shoulders and held on frantically. "S-st-stop! I'm gonna- oh god- I'm-!" He yanked his head over the edge of the bed, pulling and twisting her body with his, and dry-heaved over the side.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the roiling in his abdomen quieted and he laid his forehead against the side. At least there wasn't any puke this time.

Sniffles sounded near his ear, and he saw he'd brought Lucy along for the ride. She was hanging half-off the bed in an identical position to him. Instead of almost throwing-up however, she'd been crying. Still was, as a matter of fact, but the flow seemed to have lessened and she was calming down as he looked at her.

Her chest stopped heaving as much, her breathing slowed, and she hiccupped every now and again.

He pulled both of them up and they slumped together tiredly, crushing the list that had started the fight underneath them.

"I'm sorry." The words were mumbled into his chest rather than his face, and garbled together, but he understood them perfectly.

"S'okay, it was my fault, too." He couldn't actually remember if it was, but that seemed the right thing to say at the moment. "C'mon, Luce, cheer up. We've already had our first fight, which means we're gonna be awesome friends."

A watery smile graced her features and Natsu smiled back.

"Here." He heaved them into sitting positions like the ones they'd been in before, and gently pushed her at arm's length. "Let's start over. I'm Natsu." He extended his arm towards her.

She sniffed again and did the same. "I'm Lucy."

They shook hands and beamed at each other. A meow sounded from the floor and they looked down. A blue head poked out from under the bed and stared up at them accusingly. They glanced back at each other and said, "Happy!" before laughing.

Lucy looked back down at the feline and laughed some more, while Natsu chuckled and peeked down to where their hands were still intertwined. He'd meant what he'd said to her before.

They were going to be great friends. He could tell.

* * *

**Yay! Our favorite couple has finally met! Not exactly how their real first meeting went, but it fits the story much better in my opinion. After all, Natsu can't exactly destroy towns when he's going to rule them one day (and it would hardly endear his subjects to him). **

**Review review REVIEW or I'll have a meltdown just like Lucy's. I will. **

**Some things for this chapter:**

**#1. Lucy may be OOC once again, and I realize how emotional and crazy she seemed in this chapter. This is important for later chapters. Lucy has some sore spots when it comes to marriage and female freedom, and they will be prodded in this story.**

**If you haven't already figured this out, the job Levy's friends secured for Lucy is wedding planner/assistant for Natsu during the wedding planning.**

**Remember, neither Lucy nor Natsu know exactly to whom they were engaged. Therefore, Natsu only knows that his fiancé is missing, and Lucy only know that Natsu is getting married to some woman.**

**#2. Yes, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel are brothers (or half-brothers, at least) in this story. Seems weird, but bear with me.**

**#3. Igneel is still alive, and the King. This is important, as the relationship between him and Natsu and him and Gajeel will be important, and already is, in later chapters.**

**#4. From the first chapter to this chapter it has been one week. Igneel told Natsu about the arranged marriage roughly at the same time Jude told Lucy. In this chapter, Lucy and Juvia have already traveled to the capital and taken up the pre-arranged jobs.**

**Characters we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**


	3. The Runaway Book Reader

**Hello again, and I just have to say: WOW. The reviews, and follows, and favorites just blew me away (again).**

**Fun fact, I actually wrote this while I was in Sumner, Iowa. It was a family reunion at my grandparent's house. There was neither Wi-Fi nor cell reception. This laptop was the only thing keeping me sane. Did I mention the nearest Wal-Mart was forty-five minutes away?**

**Favorite review for the previous chapter: Review by Tacokiss. I have indeed updated and kept my promise, so call off Erza and Natsu! Pretty please? (Awesome penname by the way!)**

* * *

Gray swore under his breath again and shoved stacks of copper pots and pans aside. He'd looked in every other conceivable place, the kitchen storage area was the only area of the castle he hadn't searched yet. Which meant: his pants had to be in here!

A flash of blue caught his eye when he moved a particularly large and dusty pan aside, and Gray shouted triumphantly. There! He'd found his pants! He pulled them out and waved them in the air, laughing.

"Are you finished?"

He abruptly froze. Someone was behind him. Someone was behind him, and had just watched him do his 'I found my pants' Dance. Judging by the soft lilt of the voice, that someone was of the female persuasion.

When he slowly turned around, still frozen in his dancing position, he found out his theory was indeed correct. She was a woman. A woman looking at him like she'd like to eradicate him. Her eyes were intense and the darkest shade of blue he'd ever seen.

"Uh… who're you?" And why was she in the kitchen with him while he was half-naked? _'Oh man,'_ he thought, _'What if she's one of those fan girls?'_ He didn't think he could handle any more of those psychos.

"I am Juvia, and Juvia is here to help you gather the wedding preparations." She lifted her chin and her eyes blazed at him from under her curled bangs.

Oh. That made sense. But hadn't Igneel said she'd meet him in the other room?

"Juvia was supposed to meet you in the gathering room, but you were not there. Juvia tracked you to this room." She nodded and lifted her hand to stroke the ghost doll at her throat. It seemed to be staring at him.

"Well that's… extremely creepy. Anyway, uh, I don't know if we have to go get anything yet. Our Dad just told us about- about you, I guess, and your friend," he looked around, and snatched his pants behind his back when he saw they were still in the air. "I don't see her, so…"

Juvia turned her back to him and said, "Mi- Lucy, my… friend Lucy, she went to find First Crown Prince Natsu Dragneel. I was assigned to Third Crown Prince Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel, who I assume is you."

He scratched his neck and nodded, then hurried to verbally confirm her words when he realized she couldn't see him anymore. "Yeah, that's me. Natsu should be… should be…" His brows furrowed and he scowled. "You could at least turn around when I'm talking, you know."

She turned her head and stared blandly at him. "Juvia assumed you wanted to put your pants on." She glanced at where his pants were hidden behind his back.

"My- my pants? Oh yeah, no, that's what I'm gonna do." She nodded and turned her head back around while Gray put his pants on, slightly disappointed he hadn't finished his 'I found my pants' Dance. Then again, there was always next time.

Once he was finished he looked up to tell her, but she was already moving. "Hey!" he called, "Wait up!" He scurried to catch up with her, surprised she could move so fast. The woman could seriously haul ass when she wanted to, it would seem.

His chest was heaving when he finally caught up, and he was out of breath. "W-where," he gulped in some more air, "Are we- oh man," he huffed some more, "_Going?_"

When she spoke, her voice was completely smooth and collected. It was like she was standing still! "Juvia is going to find Lucy and First Crown Prince Natsu Dragneel to collect the list of necessary supplies that Juvia and Third Crown Prince Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel will need to obtain later."

What a strange person. Most of the servants merely referred to them as 'Prince.' She referred to him and his brothers with their formal titles each and every time she mentioned them.

"You sound like our grandmother. She's all crotchety and stern. You could call us by our given names."

No reaction. She kept walking and stared straight ahead. He decided to try another tactic.

"It must be a mouthful, saying our names like that each and every time." Still no reaction. It was like she had ears of stone or something!

He ran ahead and stood in front of her. "Third Crown Princess Juvia Fullbuster-Dragneel." He put his hands on his hips and stared at her. "Sounds pretty stuffy, huh? And it takes too damn long to say."

She glowered at him. "Juvia will not refer to the Crown Princes in such an impertinent manner. It is not fitting for one of Juvia's station to speak of someone of Third Crown Prince-"

"Third Crown Princess Juvia Fullbuster-Dragneel." He repeated.

Her hands clenched themselves into fists at her side and she bared her teeth at him. "Juvia _said_ that she will not refer to-"

"Third Crown Princess Juvia Fullbuster-Dragneel." He interrupted her again.

"Juvia-"

"Is the Third Crown Princess Juvia Fullbuster-Dragneel." He cut her off smugly. "Gets aggravating after a bit, wouldn't you agree?"

A hand came up to stroke the ghost doll, and she looked down. "Fine. Juvia will agree to use minimal honorifics when referring to Third Cro-" she bit her lip and looked up at him again. "To Gray-sama."

Well, sama was a step up from Third Crown Prince.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He smiled before starting to walk again, and this time she had to hustle to catch up to him.

He slowed down and stopped. "Uh, I don't really know where we're going." He rubbed his head sheepishly and gestured for her to take the lead.

"Juvia believes Lucy is in Prince Natsu's formal sitting room in his private rooms. Juvia was taking… Gray-sama there before he rudely berated her." She smiled at him and hurried on.

A laugh bubbled to the surface before he realized he was being left behind again. He ran to catch up with her, and by the time he'd matched her pace they were in front of Natsu's doors. She gestured for him to enter first and he did, roughly shoving open the doors and yelling "Flame head!"

Juvia watched him enter and waited before he was down the hallway before smiling and stroking her ghost. "Princess Juvia Fullbuster-Dragneel. Juvia likes the sound of that." Her eyes glinted and her smile widened. "Juvia likes the sound of that very much."

* * *

"Flame head!" Lucy jerked her head up and glared at the intruder. What now?

"Whaddaya want, Ice-for-Brains?" Natsu jumped up on his bed and joined Lucy in glaring at Gray.

Gray growled and gestured behind him. "Juvia wants to know if you two are done with the list."

A squeak sounded and Juvia rushed to stand beside him. "Juvia said no such thing! Please, First Crown Prince Natsu Dragneel, do not rush for Juvia and Gray-sama's sake." She bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Juvia don't be ridiculous, you're not rushing us. If anything, it's good you two are here. Our task is proving to be more… difficult than we'd anticipated." Lucy frowned and looked at the list in her hands. They'd been at it for some time now, and hadn't managed to come up with more than ten personal items.

"What?" Natsu gestured towards Gray. "I don't need his help! We're doing fine." He huffed.

"No, Natsu, we're not." Lucy admonished sternly. "Maybe Juvia and Prince Gray can give us some new ideas, a fresh outlook of sorts." She turned towards them hopefully. "Well?"

Shuffling feet were a sufficient enough answer for her, and she groaned. "I'll take that as a no then."

Natsu looked down at where she was still sitting on the bed. "Don't worry, Luce. We'll come up with more stuff."

"Not just _stuff_, Natsu. Wedding preparations, and personal ones at that. The King expects your wedding to reflect, well, _you_." She shook her head and sighed. "Maybe we can ask someone else…" She trailed off and winced. This was her first job in her new life, and she was already failing! She was such a burden, having to ask others how to do her job and needing help. Why, she was practically an infant.

No, she decided. She was going to do this, and do it right, and do it by herself. She looked up and voiced as much to the others in the room. "You know what? Forget what I just said. We're going to do this- without running to the other servants like a bunch of inept children."

"Juvia agrees." Lucy's eyes widened and her face nearly split from the grin that came across it. Juvia had… she'd agreed with her! Just flat-out agreed without insults or double meanings or… nothing! That must be a good sign. It was practically a divine message, blessing their mission!

"…But not completely." Juvia frowned at Lucy, as if she'd known what her former superior was thinking and wanted to nip that line of thought in the bud. "Lucy is right in saying that we don't need others to do our job for us. However, she is wrong when she says we need no inspiration. Juvia thinks we need help, but not from people."

Natsu and Gray scratched their heads and looked at her with identical expressions of confusion. Natsu managed to snap out of it first and asked, "How are we gonna do that?" Gray nodded before he realized that nodding counted as agreement, and then instead glared at the ground.

"Juvia remembers Levy once said she gained her inspiration from books. Perhaps that method will work for us, as well?" Lucy vaguely recalled Levy saying something along those lines, but even if she hadn't it wasn't far-fetched. Wherever Levy went, there was a book. Whether it was on her person or somewhere close by, it was undoubtedly there.

Murmurs of consensus sounded, and Lucy looked around for some books. She picked up the nearest one, which was the very book Natsu had given her when she'd first come into his room. "_'Ten Easy Steps to Juggling Fire,'_" she read. Lucy looked up at Natsu and waved the book. "What is this?"

Gray snorted and glanced up at them from his position on the floor. "Didn't you know? First Crown Prince over there is a pyromaniac." He went back to rooting around in search of books.

"One time, it was one time!" Natsu yelled. He caught Lucy's questioning look and sighed. "When I was little I sort of… set the gardens on fire." He grumbled the last bit under his breath. Gray looked up incredulously and Natsu winced before continuing. "The formal gathering room also happened to catch fire once… And the carriage house… The boat house three times… But the stables only smoldered, they didn't really _flame_, per se." Natsu grew more and more chagrined as he went on.

"And the kitchens," Gray chimed in.

"Also the dining room, from what Juvia has heard." The fourth member of their party added.

Natsu spun around and shouted, "Those weren't my fault!" He pointed at Juvia and Gray for emphasis.

"I… there are no words." Lucy shook her head in wonderment and let the book fall from her hands to plop on the bed below. She ignored Natsu's protests and explanations in favor of joining the two dark-haired people on the floor.

Several minutes passed and the only sounds in the room were the faint shuffles as things were pushed around in search of books, and grumbles from Natsu about traitors. Every book they found was put in a pile near the bed.

When they'd scoured all that they could, they formed a circle around the pitifully small pile and started reading off the titles in hopes of finding some form of inspiration.

"' _Fire breathing in a Nutshell,' 'Dragon Breeds,' '100 Uses for Scales,' 'Talons, Scales, and Wings,'_" Lucy looked up from her pile at Natsu and chuckled. "Got yourself a fascination with dragons, do you?"

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, they've been my favorite animals since I was little." He looked down and rattled off the titles in his hands. "_'Tales of Dragons,' 'Dragon Tails,' 'Myths, Legends, and Stories about Dragons,' 'Mysterious Beast or Misunderstood Being?'_"

"Why would you buy so much junk about an animal that doesn't even exist anymore?" He asked. "I mean, seriously, how much did all of this even cost?" He looked down and shook each book as he read the title. "_'Dragon Secrets Revealed,' 'Hiding Places of the Mighty Beast,' 'King of the Reptiles,' _and last but not least, _'Treasures of the Treasured Dragons_.'"

"Perhaps First Crown Prince Natsu Dragneel finds these things to be more valuable than others do." She looked down and read off the books in her pile. "_' 10 Famous Dragon Caves,' 'Diagrams of the Dragon.' 'Shocking Secrets of the Scaly Serpent,'_" Juvia frowned and looked dubiously at Natsu as she read the last one. "_' Mating Habits of the Dragon'_?"

Everyone turned to look at Natsu and he sputtered, "It was a limited edition!" Gray threw back his head and laughed while Lucy's cheeks turned red and she muttered a soft 'oh my'. Juvia tutted and shook her head.

By the time Gray stopped laughing, Natsu's cheeks were as pink as his hair. "Whatever," he muttered. "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

That sobered Gray up enough so that he wasn't clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor. "Anyone else got any suggestions?" He propped his head up and looked at everyone.

"We could go into Gray-sama's room!" Juvia squealed. Gray's mouth dropped open and his head whipped to stare at her. "T-to read Gray-sama's books! For more inspiration!" Juvia waved her hands around and giggled weakly.

Lucy wanted to face-palm herself in embarrassment for her friend. What was wrong with Juvia? It was liked she'd been cooped up for centuries, and this was the first boy she'd ever seen! One might argue that Juvia had been isolated when working for her father, but Lucy knew for a fact that she and Levy had gone out at least once a month to the local market!

A mental light bulb seemed to go off over Lucy's head, and she laughed. Seeing the questioning glances of her companions, she only laughed harder. "I- I've got it!" She managed to choke out between chuckles.

She looked up and grinned at the three people gathered around her, all who were leaning towards her in anticipation. Grabbing Natsu's arm and shaking it in her excitement, she shrieked "We're going shopping!"

* * *

Levy gasped and fled down the corridor, running until she found the main kitchen closet. She yanked open the door and pushed it shut behind her as fast as she could. She looked around hurriedly and grabbed a sack of potatoes to fling in front of it. She rushed to the back of the closet and knelt down, crouching beneath the lowest shelf. It had been years since she'd been in there, but- ah! Levy's hands encountered an iron ring as thick around as her wrist. She almost shouted before she bit her lip. No, she had to be quiet!

She clutched the ring firmly and pulled with all her might. At first nothing happened, but then a loud creak sounded- so loud that Levy paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder to make sure her pursuers hadn't heard. No bangs or knock echoes on the door and Levy breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Turning back to the task at hand, she opened the trapdoor as much as possible in the limited space and shimmied through. It was a tight fit, and she was sure she had a mountain of cobwebs and dust in her hair, but she eventually managed to slip through.

Once she was inside, Levy banged the door shut behind her as hard as possible. This time, she didn't care if it made noise. They wouldn't find her in here. She was too small, they too big, and the space too vast and dark. She'd haunted this space as a child along with Juvia and Lucy, and they knew every nook and cranny. Whether it was dark or light, they'd all learned over time how to perfectly navigate their ultimate hiding place. Here was their sole retreat from the world, and at times from each other.

She'd been avoiding Erza for over a week now, and it was getting harder and harder every day. Erza was slowly but surely ferreting out all of Levy's hiding places, as well as learning the ins and outs of the servant's corridors. Soon, there would be nowhere for her to run to, let alone hide!

Then again, how could she have expected anything different from the infamous Erza Scarlet? She'd grown up in the Royal Army after being found as a child by one of the soldiers. He'd raised her and taught her to live by her blade, and she'd certainly taken those lessons to heart. There were numerous legends as to how she received her last name, Scarlet. One claimed that her mentor, Grandpa Rob, had baptized her in the blood of the kingdom's enemies, thus staining her hair red and earning her the name. Another said that when she came back from battle, the only color that could be seen on her or her sword was scarlet. One of the more outlandish rumors alleged that before her first battle, she'd given her virginity to a war god and he'd colored her hair with the blood of her maidenhood to mark her as one of his sacred warriors.

Then a new law had come to pass.

Sometime in his service in the military, Grandpa Rob had apparently made an enemy of the Supreme Commander. They had a mutual dislike for each other that grew into a burning hatred, and neither made any attempts to hide such feelings from the public. Throughout Grandpa Rob's career, the Supreme Commander had made numerous efforts to have him dispelled from the military altogether. Such plans never came to fruition, as Grandpa Rob inevitably managed to foil them. The attempts (and their failures) were also common knowledge. When Grandpa Rob had died, the Supreme Commander made it his prerogative to destroy Grandpa Rob's life's work: his protégé and adopted child, Erza Scarlet.

And so he'd managed to actually pass a law that stated any, every, and all citizen(s) could serve in the Army if they so wanted, as was their right. But only a male could serve in the Royal Army. The King had debated over this law for months before finally allowing it. The Supreme Commander had died the day after it was approved.

Thus began Erza Scarlet's escapades as a bodyguard. She'd worked for some of the richest people in Fiore before being offered a substantial sum to guard the Lord of Magnolia's daughter until he could find a more permanent solution to his safety troubles.

Knowing all of this and more, Levy had still done the unthinkable: She'd purposely made Erza look bad by sneaking Lucy out from everyone's noses. After that, she had fabricated a crime scene with such precision no one had thought to question it. To add insult to injury, she'd then outright lied about such activities. What was worse was that Levy was pretty sure Erza knew all of this. And she did not appear pleased by it.

When Levy had first given her account of the night Lucy had disappeared, she had denied even seeing the heiress after the tea debacle in the gardens. Saying she'd been in the kitchens with the other servants (which was true at one point during that night) both helped and hindered her. There was so much activity in the kitchens at any given time that no one could confirm or deny that Levy had been there.

Juvia's absence was also easily explained: She'd been kidnapped right along with Lucy.

Still, despite Levy's tries and continued claims to the contrary, Erza suspected if not knew that Levy had something to do with Lucy's abrupt and unplanned departure. And Levy had a sinking feeling that Erza would not rest until her feelings were either proven undeniably right or undeniably wrong.

Levy tried to keep a positive outlook as she huddled in the cold cellar. Erza couldn't hound her forever, and Lucy was safely in the capital. Besides that, Mr. Heartfilia didn't have the unlimited funds needed to keep a manhunt going for years on end. He'd either run out of money or stop searching after a while, and then Levy could join Lucy and Juvia in the capital.

Yes, things would quiet down soon. _'After all,'_ Levy thought, _'How much worse can things get?'_

* * *

**Oh, Levy. You're almost as naïve as Lucy. But don't worry, we'll soon fix that. Oh yes, yes we will. *rubs hands together and laughs evilly***

**Review, review, REVIEW or I'll go hide in the basement like Levy.**

**Some things for this chapter:**

**#1. Juvia and Gray's first meeting is different than in the manga and anime, but (again) I believe this fits the story better. Don't freak out, Juvia crazy stalker-fan girl-lover personality will make an appearance soon.**

**#2. Erza's past is radically different, and she might resemble Erza Knightwalker more than Erza Scarlet. I tried to incorporate elements of her childhood, though I did make it a smidge happier than her actual childhood.**

**#3. Erza's POV should be coming up within the next chapter or so, and Jellal and Gajeel's after that. *Squeals in joy* Sparks are gonna fly!**

**Characters we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**


	4. The Runaway Shop Keepers, Pt 1

**And the fourth chapter is now up! Whoo, oh my goodness. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You people are all AMAZING! I know this chapter was posted late (as in 7:00 PM late) though it was still on Sunday, so give me some credit, I beg of you!**

**S/O to sisilia31 who followed the story, favorited the story, followed the author (me ^o^), and favorited the author (me ^O^). You were so awesome for doing all of that. There are also lots of other people who did all of that (plus a review) and S/O to ya'll too!**

**Now, on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, or else Happy would have no wings- and no one wants that, right? No. Not at all. **

* * *

Today was the day. This was it, and he was ready. He adjusted his shirt in the mirror, and pulled on his vest to make sure it was sitting right. His stomach churned uncomfortably, and he grimaced. This was the first time he'd been so nervous in… well forever! Never had he been so jittery. Still, he had his reasons. This was… Today was…

The Big Day. This was the agreed-upon date, and there was no changing it. Natsu sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Could he really do this? He didn't think he was ready. But no, he had to.

She was waiting for him, undoubtedly. She was depending on him. He had to come through, for her.

He took a deep breath and faced the doors to his room. He was about to do it, and he wasn't going to turn back. He was a man. This was his responsibility.

It was time to go shopping.

Natsu gulped in one more fortifying breath and started to walk to the formal sitting room, their meeting place for today's expedition.

His footsteps echoed off the walls and he winced. It wasn't that he was trying to avoid people, per se. It was just that he wasn't sure if this little field trip was sanctioned, and he didn't care to find out. Besides, Igneel was busy and didn't need any interruptions. And neither did his personal guard. Or Gray's, or… anyone in the castle with any authority over them at all. All busy, all didn't need to know. Ignorance was bliss and all that jazz…

A quick peek into Gray's room showed him that his brother was in the same emotional bind. Natsu felt bad, and so did something out of the ordinary for him: He tried to cheer Gray up.

"Hey idiot! You're not gonna fix that ugly, so let's go!" That should do the trick. Natsu smirked. He was a damn good brother. Half-brother. Whatever.

Shouts sounded behind him and Natsu started running before Gray could catch him and start a fight. They had to hurry to the market to get to the wares before all the good stuff was gone, and Lucy wouldn't be happy if that plan was interrupted, even if it was for something as important as besting Gray in hand-to-hand combat.

He ran down the hallway cackling and slammed open the doors to the sitting room, Gray busting in after him. Natsu quickly stopped and sidestepped in rapid succession, sticking his foot out to trip Gray. His plan worked like a charm, and Gray went sprawling across the floor.

The girls chose that moment to walk in.

"What are you two doing?" Lucy asked, obviously annoyed. "We don't have time for this, let's go!"

Natsu laughed and said, "Sorry! Gray wanted to make out with the floor." He rushed towards the door and pulled Lucy along. "It's weird habit of his!"

Lucy pulled Juvia's hand as Natsu pulled hers, and Juvia quickly reached down and clamped onto Gray's ankle as she was yanked out into the hallway as well.

Laughter bubbled up in Natsu's throat, but he tried to squelch it. They need to be in stealth mode if they were going to make it outside without being caught. He didn't think they would, as Igneel had a meeting today with some more representatives about who-knew-what and the servants were acting like headless chickens, but there was always a possibility.

It was never expressly forbidden that he and Gray go outside castle walls unattended, but Natsu believed that his father believed it was one of those Unspoken Rules. Seeing as neither of them had even been in the public without their personal guards or members of the Royal Army, he was inclined to think that it was at least frowned upon.

Then again, he was a firm advocate of the expression 'Rules are meant to be broken.'

They sprinted down the halls, still connected, until Juvia said, "Here, stop."

He dug his heels in and felt Lucy thump against his back.

Juvia shook off Lucy's hand and dropped Gray's leg. "Juvia has determined that this is the most discreet route out of the castle and into the main square."

Gray pulled his head up from the floor and looked around. "Where? All I see are walls."

"Hmph. Gray-sama should not judge a book by its cover." Juvia walked over the an alcove containing a table holding a small vase filled with flowers.

"I never want to see another cover after yesterday's book club meeting." Gray made a face. "Those covers were way too accurate for my liking. '_Mating Habits of the Dragon'_- I had to bleach my eyes." He turned to glare at Natsu.

He threw up his hands and shouted, "I told you it was a limited edition!"

"Ha! Pervert!"

"Says the stripper!"

A loud _click_ distracted them and everyone turned to stare at Juvia, who was wedged between the table and the wall. Or, what used to be a wall. There was currently a square of pitch black where gray stone used to reside.

Both boys' jaws hit the floor and Lucy walked smoothly past them. She looked back and gestured. "Hurry up! We have a schedule to keep."

Natsu smacked Gray one last time and dashed to catch up with Lucy. Gray scrambled up and did the same.

Up ahead, he could see some form of light. When he got closer he learned that Juvia had a miniature lantern with her, though he had no idea where it'd come from. He'd ask Lucy about her friend later.

They twisted and turned and doubled back so many times that Natsu thought they were lost, but eventually the torch stopped bobbing and Juvia held up her hand, muttering a low, "Stop."

Everyone halted and waited. Juvia pushed the brick in several places and then stepped back hastily. The stone groaned and sprayed dust on them as revenge, before reluctantly opening. Sunlight streamed through and Natsu winced. He held his hand up to shield his face and saw the others, excepting Juvia, do the same. After being in the dark for such an extended period of time it took a while for his eyes to become adjusted again, but when they did Natsu nearly gasped.

The opening was covered by bushes and drooping flowers, but beyond that was the town. Through the leaves and petals he could see tons of people walking all over the streets, carrying everything from baskets to fish to children.

Juvia set the torch aside, crawled out of the opening, moved to the side, and squatted behind the bushes. She looked through them and waved Lucy forward, then Natsu, and finally Gray.

While Juvia and Lucy had a whispered conversation while looking and gesturing at the bushes, Natsu and Gray took the opportunity to observe life outside the castle.

When they'd visited with their entourage, everyone had been lined up along the sides of the street and watching and clapping enthusiastically. Everything had been controlled and orderly. Not one hint of chaos was present, much to Gajeel's dismay. All the animals and children had been penned up or put away. The streets were clean of trash, dirt, and anything else that could have caused a mess. Not even the pigeons had dared to drop a missile. All the shops and storefronts had been polished, the windows and doorknobs gleaming.

There was no trace of that day now. Everyone was going whichever way they pleased, often knocking into each other along the way. Most of the animals were in show pens, though some were being led to and fro. The streets were awash with trash, stray animals and children, even feces. Pigeons seemed to be sitting on every available surface, and no matter how much the people shooed them away they always returned. Each shop that Natsu could see had varying degrees of filth covering it. The noises and smells were overwhelming, even from his position behind the foliage.

Gray seemed to be of the same mind from what Natsu saw when he looked over. At least it wasn't just him that was amazed. The difference between what they'd perceived to be the real world, and now what they _knew_ to be the real world was like a slap in the face. He wondered if their perception of other things had been so grossly skewed.

Lucy and Juvia appeared to have finished their conversation/argument. Lucy motioned for them to gather round in a sort of huddle, and they all shuffled until they were arranged in a shaky semblance of a circle.

"Alright, listen up!" Lucy spoke with authority and confidence. "Juvia's going to give us the go when no one's around, and when she does just get up and walk into that shop over there." She pointed to a shop with a sign over the door depicting flower bouquets.

"Why are we doing this again?" Gray crossed his arms and looked skeptical.

"Baka!" Lucy shouted. Juvia shushed her and Lucy hung her head apologetically before glaring at Gray. "You can't very well stroll out from behind some bushes near a guard tower." She pointed upwards and if Natsu craned his neck he could see the outline of what was, apparently, a guard tower. "It would look suspicious to anyone, especially the guards! Do you want them to detain you for suspected illicit activity?"

Gray grumbled a low "No" and Lucy continued. "After we're all gathered in the shop we'll go through the flower selections. Then after that we can visit other shops and stalls. Hopefully we will be able to get the brunt of the shopping done today, but if not we can come back."

She adjusted her basket and crouched between two of the bushes. The branches overlapped but there was more of a space there than in any of the other bushes near them. Lucy looked back at them one more time and said, "And don't forget your disguises!"

Though Natsu didn't believe the clothing could be counted as a disguise, he and Gray adjusted their clothing all the same. Natsu had a dark blue shirt on instead of his usual vest, but had kept his white trousers. A scarf with a scale pattern was covering his signature pink hair. He'd left his black armbands and sandals at home in favor of sturdy brown walking shoes. Gray was fully clothed for a change in a white shirt and black pants with matching black shoes. His necklace was safely tucked into his shirt and his usual bracelet was in his left shoe. Black hair was common enough, but just in case he had a gray newsboy cap on.

Satisfied with their fixed appearances, Lucy turned back around and waited for the signal. Juvia nodded and pushed her, whispering, "Go now!" Lucy tore through the bushes and pulled up short as soon as she was out of the greenery. She brushed off her clothes and casually strolled over to the shop, stopping to smell some roses near the entrance.

Once Lucy was inside the shop, Juvia motioned Gray forward. She looked at him and grabbed his shoulders suddenly, turning him towards her. "Gray-sama, promise Juvia you will be careful!" Gray's face turned red and Natsu snickered, then stopped when Gray whipped around to glare at him. He growled and pried Juvia's hands off of him. "Jeez, woman, relax. I'll be fine. Besides, Lucy's already in there so it'll be easy to blend in with her."

A sniff was her initial answer, but then she nodded and motioned for him to crouch as Lucy had. There were a few tense moments before Juvia repeated the process with Gray. He copied everything Lucy had done as best he could, though he sneezed on the roses.

After Gray had entered the shop, it was Natsu's turn. Everything went smoothly, though before Juvia motioned for him to leave the bushes, he could've sworn he heard her mutter, "Love rival."

He didn't stop to smell the flowers like the others had, but instead looked into the shop windows briefly before walking in. He noticed Lucy talking to the shopkeeper and Gray meandering aimlessly around them. He walked over to stand by Lucy, making sure to elbow Gray in the process. From what he could tell, Lucy and the shopkeeper were talking about different flowers that would suit the wedding colors.

The keeper was just inquiring about the wedding colors when Juvia joined them. She grabbed Gray and dragged him over to the small selection of vases that were optional with the delivery of flowers.

"-atsu. Natsu! Are you listening?" Natsu jerked his head from observing the Dark Duo to Lucy, who was glaring at him.

"Uh, what?" He had no idea what they were currently discussing. The last thing he'd heard from them was something about colors.

"I was just asking what you'd like the wedding colors to be." Lucy and the owner were both staring at him expectantly.

Natsu hmphed. "What my fiancé wants the colors to be." Lucy looked like she wanted to face-palm and the storekeeper stared at him blankly.

When Natsu offered no more in leeway of an answer, the storekeeper cleared his throat. "And, ah, what colors does your fiancé want?"

"How would I know?" Natsu sighed. This was getting them nowhere.

Lucy seemed to sense his growing frustration and tried to intervene. "Why don't we try to do this together, okay? Now, this nice man here-"

"Mr. Sakinawa," The shopkeeper interjected.

"Oh, yes, now Mr. Sakinawa here was just telling me about all the different flowers they have to offer here, and-"

"Ah!" Mr. Sakinawa exclaimed. "Then you are the fiancé! Now I see, yes, yes!" He gestured between them and waggled his fingers. "You two need to talk more, communicate!"

Despite their protests he pulled both of them by the wrists and led them to a display of roses and baby's-breath. "Communication is key to a successful marriage, you know." He continued on, still ignoring their objections. "My wife and I? We've been together for twenty years. Every night, at ten o'clock sharp, right after I close up the shop and she gets done with deliveries, we sit down to dinner and talk." He released them to pick up two bouquets, which he promptly shoved into their hands.

Lucy looked down at the pink roses, at Natsu, and back at Mr. Sakinawa. "Sir, there's been a misunderstanding. I'm not-"

"Sure about the roses?" He nodded sagely. "Yes, some find them a bit too traditional or extravagant. How about these?" He took the roses and put them back on the display. Walking them over to another stand he picked up some tall-standing light pink flowers and held them out. "What about something a bit more exotic? This is a beautiful arrangement of Asiatic lilies, cymbidium orchids, and spray roses. It would give any wedding an unique and creative touch, yes?"

"Yes, of course." Lucy nodded. "They're very nice, but as I was saying I'm not his-"

"And what does the young groom think?" Mr. Sakinawa cut Lucy off and turned to Natsu, holding the flowers out.

Her 'groom' took the flower arrangement, a bit hesitantly, and examined them. "They look cool. And the leaves look like they have purple flames on them." He smiled and turned to Lucy. "Can we get these Luce? That's what we came here for anyway." He winked at her covertly when Mr. Sakinawa turned and grabbed a notebook and pencil.

"Very good, a wonderful choice!" He looked up and motioned for an assistant to come over. "This is Cho, she will record any selections you make so we can arrange and deliver them to you."

Cho nodded and smiled politely. "Please do not hesitate in making selections."

"Perfect!" Mr. Sakinawa beamed. "And I noticed that you are a couple who have an interest in fire! That must be your wedding color scheme, yes? 'Flames of Love'- I love it! Brilliant!"

He ushered them towards the roses again. "I realize that you didn't prefer the roses, but take a gander at these!" He reached to the back of the display and brandished another bouquet. "These are dark orange roses and light orange Asiatic lilies. The different shades contrast beautifully, and it does resemble fire, yes?"

"Should I write those down as well?" Cho inquired. Lucy and Natsu both nodded. "Very good."

A crash sounded behind them and everyone spun around. All noise stopped. The rest of the customers gaped. There by the vase display, was Gray and Juvia. Juvia was aghast, eyes wide and hands covering her mouth. Gray looked mortified. He was crouching down, right next to a splintered vase. A vase he'd apparently just dropped.

A sigh drew Natsu's attention to Lucy, who was rubbing her face with her hands. She turned to Mr. Sakinawa and mumbled, "We can pay for that."

* * *

Lucy dragged Juvia, Gray, and Natsu out of the flower shop still blurting out apologies and words of contriteness. This would happen to her. First the wedding misunderstanding, and now a broken vase. A polished and hand-crafted imported glass vase, no less. And _of course_ it was the most expensive vase in the entire store.

"Alright," she sighed. "I think the next store should be something that contains less breakable products." She looked around for one such store. It had to do with the wedding, and something that was more personal. "There!" She pointed up ahead, on the left. "You guys can't possibly break anything in there." Lucy pulled Natsu, sure that Gray and Juvia would follow of their own accord, towards the fabric shop.

The bell above the door chimed softly when they walked in and Lucy could've cried. It was just like the one back in Magnolia, only larger and it most likely held more fabrics in a wider variety. She felt like dancing!

Before she could start her own recital, Natsu grabbed her elbow and gently pulled her to the side. Lucy turned to him, but made sure she could still see Gray from the corner of her eye. He would be the one to find a way to smash a ribbon. She realized Natsu had still been silent during her gazing, and turned to him. He was simply staring at her intently. A little too intently for her liking. "What… what is it?"

"I think… I think that weshouldbemarried." Natsu breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her anxiously.

She could only blink. "I- what? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He'd spoken so quickly she hadn't gotten anything past 'I think that.' Whatever he was about to repeat looked like it was making him nervous, in any case.

"I said that I think," Natsu gulped in a deep breath, "We should be married."

His words didn't register for a few seconds, but when they did Lucy could feel the change inside and out. Her breathing picked up, her heart rate increased, her pupils dilated, her nostrils flared, adrenaline pumped through her blood, and rage turned her vision red. She opened her mouth to scream at him, and he quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Hear me out!" He pleaded desperately. "Not for real, for fake!" That didn't make any sense, but Natsu seemed determined to plow through. "You said we needed to not attract attention, right?" Lucy nodded and debated whether or not to slap him. "Well, every place we go in, we do so for the wedding and we tell the owners that so they can help us. It makes the process go faster." Perhaps a kick to the groin would suffice. "We tell them I'm the groom and they expect a bride to be with me when I'm picking out all this stuff." A poke in the eyes? "It looks weird that I'm a soon-to-be married man, walking around with a woman that's _not my bride_, and picking out this wedding junk." His wrists were open, a good pinch there would hurt. "People already jump to the conclusion that you're my fiancé, so why not go with it?"

"OW!" He yanked his hand away from her and cradled it to his chest. "You bit me!" She didn't know why he was looking at her so incredulously.

"Fine." She sniffed, and wiped her mouth. It would be embarrassing if she'd gotten drool on herself. "But don't put your hands anywhere near my mouth again."

He rolled his eyes and followed her over to where the owner was standing, greeting customers. They waited until there was a lull in the customer flow, and then approached the owner.

"Excuse me, miss?" Lucy reached out towards the owner to get her attention. "Hi, I'm-"

"Lilly," Natsu cut in, and reached down to squeeze her hand. "And I'm Nathan. We're getting married soon, and we need some fabric for the ceremony. Can you help us?"

The lady's eyes practically lit up. "Of _course_!" She took Lucy's hand and shook it vigorously, then did the same to Natsu's. "Hi there, I'm Lacy!" She giggled and fluttered her hands around. "As you can tell, I run a fabric shop! My name's Lacy, I have laces- get it? It's a word play!" Peals of laughter came from her and she wrinkled her nose. "Oh, goodness, I'm sorry. There I go, rambling off again!" Lucy ducked as Lacy threw her hands out and gestured again. "So you two are getting married, that's so cute! And who is that adorable little couple over yonder? I saw you-all come in together, so I figured you knew each other." She nodded her head and looked at them questioningly.

"My sister!" Lucy blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "This," She walked over and dragged Juvia to Lacy, "Is my sister. She's the Maid of Honor in our wedding." She tightened her grip on Juvia's arm, hoping the bluenette would get the hint and roll with it.

"Aw, that's so nice! Having your sister as your Maid of Honor, you two must be so close!" She grabbed Juvia's hand and shook it in the same manner she'd shaken Lucy and Natsu's.

Her eyes took on a feral quality and she gushed, "And who is _this_ delectable young man?" She ran her eyes over Gray, who had walked over soon after Lucy had stolen Juvia.

Gray looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh…" He looked over his shoulder, and Lucy saw him slide back an inch.

"This is Nathan's best friend." She pulled Gray's elbow and secured him in place. He was going to have to suffer like the rest of them. "Lacy, meet George. George, Lacy."

"Ohh," Lacy cooed. "It's so nice that you're accompanying your friends." She sidled closer to Gray and put her hand on his bicep. "That's so… chivalrous. It's nice to meet a real man." Her hand squeezed Gray's arm and Gray's eyes widened.

He looked around hastily and lunged at Juvia. Lacy's hand was dislodged in the process, and she did not look happy about it. Gray shoved Juvia in front of him and clasped her shoulders. "This is Janice, and she's my fiancé!" Lacy narrowed her eyes suspiciously and Gray added, "It's a joint wedding. We're all getting married at the same time. All of us. Together. _Married_." He emphasized.

"I thought _Janice_," She practically sneered the name, "Was Lilly's Maid of Honor?" She crossed her arms and her eyes shot daggers at Juvia.

"She is!" Lucy cut in, "And I'm also her Maid of Honor. It's an option for a joint wedding for the brides to do that, if they wish." She hoped Lacy didn't know more about weddings than she did, because Lucy had no idea if what she was spouting was true.

Lacy nodded jerkily, accepting their explanation, though she looked like she'd sucked on a lemon. "Well then. I'm much too busy to help mere _commoners_ with something so insignificant. This shop gives patronage to people like dukes and lords." She sniffed and waved her hands vaguely. "But I'm sure I have some assistant around here _somewhere_ that doesn't mind that sort of work. I'll see if I can find one for you and send them out." She turned on her heel and flounced away.

There was shocked silence for a moment before Gray said what they were all thinking. "Thank God she's gone."

"Juvia would like to rain on that woman." Juvia added.

"I never want to hear the word 'lace' again." Natsu decided to put in his two-bit.

"I can't believe my name shares three letters with hers." Lucy felt her stomach roll at the thought.

A small cough came from behind them and Lucy turned around. There was a young girl standing there, staring at the floor. She glanced up, but quickly tuned her eyes back to the floor when she saw Lucy staring at her.

"M-my name is Wendy. Miss L-lacy said to come out here and- and help you." She was gasping by the end of the sentence and quivering.

Lucy leaned down and smiled, hoping to encourage her. "Hello, Wendy. I'm Lilly, this is my fiancé Nathan, and this is Janice and George. They're also getting married." She pointed to each person as she named them and tried to speak softly and surely. Everyone offered a smile to Willow, though Juvia's was smaller than the others'.

"Can you help us find some fabric for the weddings?" Lucy inquired. She tried to ask the question as nicely as possible. The girl seemed skittish, and the last thing they needed was for her to make a run for it.

"Y-yes, miss. What is the th-theme for your w-w-wedding?"

"Flames of Love!" Gray spoke up and snickered. Lucy blushed and Natsu looked like he wanted to smack Gray. Juvia swooned and Lucy heard her murmur, "Juvia wants Gray-sama's flames of love!"

Wendy's face was just as red as Lucy's, but she carried on nonetheless. "I-I think we have so-some cloth you m-may be interested i-in." She held her hands out and said, "Pl-please follow me this way." They were led to an adjacent room in which there were multitudes of colored fabrics. "The-these are our n-nicer fabrics. Si-silk, for example."

A smaller basket was offered to Lucy and she took it, placing it in the larger basket she held. She probably didn't need another one, but she didn't want to offend or upset Wendy either.

"Th-there are swatches of each f-fabric by the ma-main display. If you like the m-material then you can-can take a sw-swatch and put it in y-your basket." She gulped and stared at her shoes.

"Hey." Natsu bent down and cocked his head until he made eye contact. "Thank you for your aid, Wendy. We really appreciate it. Can you stay and help us pick out some stuff?" He smiled encouragingly at her. "You seem to know more about drapery than any of us do." A covert glare was sent to the others and they all hastily agreed.

Wendy blushed again and shyly looked at them. "I-I suppose I could help you." She walked them over to a soft yellow fabric and picked out a swatch for them. "Y-you said that your th-theme was, um, flames." Though she abbreviated the theme, her cheeks still reddened. "I-I don't know if a red or loud or-orange would be wedding appro-appropriate. This," She held up the swatch in one hand and stroked the actual display with the other, "Is a s-safe compromise. It goes with many colors and fl-flowers. It draws attention without detracting from the other d-decorations."

One thing that Lucy noticed about Wendy was that the more she talked about what appeared to be her specialty, the less she stuttered.

"It's not too loud, so p-people won't take it as obnoxious. You could decorate the pews with it to add an artistic touch, and s-since it's a soft color it won't clash with the guests' clothing." Wendy continued.

She opened her mouth to talk about the other positive qualities of the fabric, but Natsu held up a hand and stopped her. Wordlessly, he pulled Lucy's arm out so that she was holding the basket out to Wendy. "Don't worry, you've convinced us. We'll take it." Wendy truly smiled, and Lucy stopped breathing. She was very pretty when she actually looked up from the floor and wore a pleasant, confident expression. "Now," Natsu said once Wendy had put the swatch in Lucy's basket. "What else do ya got?"

* * *

**Yes, I know, it's more of a filler chapter. The next chapter will probably be along the same lines, though- try to bear with me. **

**Review, review, REVIEW or I'll stalk off in a tizzy like Lacy. Everyone who's glad she ran off, raise your hand. Everyone who liked her, lick your elbow. **

**Some things for this chapter:**

**#1. More clichéd secret passages? Indeed. Please don't stone me. Natsu and Gray, being princes, cannot simply stroll about as they please. As monumentally influential people, Natsu and Gray (and the entire royal family) are targets for those who don't want or think they need the current government. There are those who wish for change, and go about trying to bring that change through more violent methods. These people exist everywhere in our society, and at times can cause problems. They certainly will later on in this story.**

**#2. Natsu and Lucy are married? Gray and Juvia are married? What's next?! You'll have to tune in next time to see! Things are progressing quite nicely, no?**

**#3. We finally met someone else from the FT world! I recently watched an older episode of FT, and it amazed me how far Wendy has come from the time she was originally introduced up until now, in the present. In all honesty, it's been a pleasure to watch her grow into the young woman she is today. And though she didn't stutter as much as she does in the story, I believe in this fanfic it helps to reinforce the idea that she is very shy and doesn't have much confidence outside of her small bubble. We'll be seeing much more of her later, and definitely in the next chapter. **

**#4. Some of you may be anxious for a POV from Erza, Jellal, and/or Gajeel. At the moment, only Erza would have anything of much interest to say, since Jellal and Gajeel are trekking through woods and dusty roads. **

**Characters We've Met So Far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Mr. Sakinawa- Husband to OC. Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Wendy- Assistant at a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Lacy- Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**


	5. The Runaway Shop Keepers, Pt 2

**I give you… the fifth chapter!**

**Wow, late again (as in 8:30 PM late). I should either drag my butt out of bed before noon, or de-clutter my afternoon schedule. **

**Thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and follows! Seriously, every time an alert pops up on my iPod or e-mail I go all fangirl-y and the rest of the day I'm walking on FFN Cloud Nine. Plus, it's also pretty cool to look at all the different pennames (don't take me as a creeper). **

**S/O to Harris Keira-Jae (Guest) for her thoughts on Lacy. I totally agree. **

* * *

Juvia walked outside of the house first and stepped to the side to wait for the others. They filed out, Natsu and Lucy with their heads stuck together and Gray-sama by himself. Her heart thumped when he walked by her, shoulders laid back and hands shoved in his pockets. He always looked so calm and collected. Instead of deterring her however, his icy demeanor just made her want to be around him even more.

A frivolous decorations shop was next on the list, it would seem. Lucy clasped her hands and pulled Natsu into the shop, laughing. Juvia couldn't say she approved of their fake engagement, but she understood the necessity of it. It would look suspicious for an engaged man to be running around, preparing for his wedding, with a woman besides his betrothed.

Still, it annoyed her that they had been caught unprepared like that. She should have thought of a cover story for Natsu and Lucy _before_ they went out on the town. All bases should have been covered, all potential outcomes and possibilities explored so that there were no surprises. Frustration welled up inside her and she clenched her fists. She knew better than this, she'd been taught better! It was her job to protect Miss Lucy, she was responsible for the well-being of the young Heartfilia. She owed Lucy more than this. Better than this.

After everything Lucy had done for her, the least she could do was look after her while she escaped the shackles of marriage- or at the very least, look after her while she attempted to escape the shackles of marriage. Juvia had learned to have faith in Levy's ability to make Lucy disappear, and she had faith in her ability to keep Lucy that way. But she also had respect for Erza Scarlet's abilities, of which the red-headed woman had many. Juvia was trained in several different forms of martial arts and self-defense; her father had made sure of that when she was still in his custody. Erza was a completely different matter. She'd been conceived with the blood of her father's enemies, and born on the battlefield. No doubt she'd emerged from her mother's womb sword already in hand.

If, and most likely when, push came to shove and it became a matter of battling for possession or information of Lucy, Juvia wasn't sure if she could win against Titania. She'd be damned if she didn't go down swinging, though. No matter what, Juvia vowed she would make Erza regret coming for Lucy. And Juvia had no doubts whatsoever that Erza would eventually come for not just Lucy, but all of them. They'd tricked her, made her look like a fool in her own territory, and the warrior princess didn't come off as a forgiving person. Juvia would match Erza blow for blow, and for every drop of blood Erza drew, Juvia would draw two more. She would-

No.

Stop.

Calm down.

She drew deep breaths and tried to focus on the here and now. The present, revel in the moment.

They were all inside the decorations shop. Lucy and Natsu were chatting with the owner, most likely spinning their ridiculous tale once more. The keeper this time was a man, and didn't appear to be attracted to Gray-sama. She wouldn't have to pose as his wife, then. That was a bit disappointing, but she shouldn't complain. He had already allowed her to take his name, and masquerade as his engaged. Gray-sama seemed to be ignoring his brother and Lucy, and was currently looking at doilies. She never would have guessed he was into those types of things.

The shop itself smelled faintly of vanilla. There was a pleasant undercurrent of low chatter from the other customers. All of the adornments and knick-knacks were stacked neatly instead of cluttered along shelves, so Juvia didn't feel as claustrophobic as she did in some other shops. After running her fingertips along several tables, she examined them and saw they were dust-free. The shop was well-kept and the owner took pride in his wares, then. That was a good sign.

When Juvia felt her mind was properly distracted and her body acceptably calm, she allowed herself to wander back to her previous thoughts. She needed to review that particular mind-set and identify what had triggered it. Finding out how it happened and how to prevent it was key. Separating the different sides of herself, and making sure they didn't intersect unless she wanted them to, was paramount to her healing.

Healing. The word itself almost made her laugh. Could someone like her ever be truly healed? She didn't know, but the Heartfilia family had sure taken a crack at it. More specifically, Lucy had. No matter how many times Juvia snubbed Lucy, or belittled her or degraded her or pushed her away, she'd always come back with arms open wide.

Eventually, Juvia had walked into those arms. Metaphorically speaking, of course. She wasn't the type to just walk up to someone and hug them for no apparent reason. Although… She snuck a peek at Gray-sama. She wouldn't mind hugging him. Frequently.

Juvia had been young when she'd come to the Heartfilia family, and even younger when she'd met Levy. Some would say that they, whoever 'they' were, had gotten to her in time. They would be wrong and right, both at the same time.

Wrong because, though Juvia had been seven when she'd come to what she considered as her foster family, she'd also had seven years with her father. She had conflicted feelings about her father. One moment he would be wonderful, loving even, and the next he would be screaming and throwing things around. Everything he'd done had always had a reason behind it, and she never seemed to be that reason. That in and of itself saddened her. For example, when she'd started taking sword lessons she'd been overjoyed. She loved fencing and swordsmanship, and so she'd loved her lessons and even her slave driver of an instructor. Then her father had wanted her to showcase her skills… on the son of a business rival. Though she wasn't proud of it, she had. And then her father had wanted to see more demonstrations, for longer periods of time. She was afforded breaks, however, when her father sought to show her demonstrations instead of the other way around. Her father's men had shown her numerous sword uses on the wives and daughters of enemies.

For seven years she'd been a pawn for her father, a mindless and useless minion that did nothing more and nothing less than what her father had told her. She'd done each and every task he'd set before her flawlessly and without complaint, all with the goal of him telling her three words: 'I love you.' That was all she'd wanted from him, but had he ever relented? Not once. The only love shown to her was from her ghost doll. The only warmth she'd ever felt was from the rain.

Despite all of this, she could have still loved her father. No matter how atrocious that lifestyle seemed, she could have gone on living as such. She would have done so if her mother had still been there to love her. Instead, her mother had been ripped from her to ensure that Juvia was loyal to her father only. At least her mother's death had been swift- that much Juvia was thankful for. A single bullet to the head and a quick shove into the sewers, or so her father's top henchman had bragged to her. The idiot had even had the balls to say he'd been the one to do it. The day after he'd crowed about it, his body had been found in the river. With a single bullet hole in the forehead. It was the only time she'd ever felt justified in killing someone.

Then her father had died, not by her hand ironically. Juvia still wasn't sure who'd done it, though she wanted to know. She needed to shake their hand.

Soon after, she'd gone to the orphanage and meet Levy. Levy was the complete opposite of her, and in another life Juvia could almost imagine that she would have turned out like the bookworm. Where Juvia was darkness, Levy was light. When Juvia did one thing, Levy did another. Eventually Juvia learned to copy Levy as best she could in order to make people less uneasy around her. It worked, for the most part. Levy rehabilitated her simply through Levy's ability to _not_ try and rehabilitate her.

Jude Heartfilia took her and Levy to his home a scant two months after they'd been in the orphanage. Lucy was less understanding than Levy, though it was simply because Lucy didn't understand Juvia's mindset. Levy had been out in the cruel world, knew the realities and what an upbringing like Juvia's would have entailed. In time, Lucy broke through Juvia's cold exterior simply because she refused to believe the worst in people. Looking back on everything, Juvia was thankful for it.

Gray-sama bumped into an end table near her and Juvia's hands shot out to steady it. She glared at him in exasperation and said, "Be more careful Gray-sama. We have limited funds, and they are to be used on wedding preparations- not to clean up your messes." Gray ducked his head and nodded obediently, before sneaking over to the glass orbs when he thought she wasn't looking.

Natsu squawked in outrage over something Lucy was holding up, and as soon as Juvia walked over to get a better view, she understood why. Heart-shaped confetti.

"Luce, there is no way we are doing this." Natsu looked horrified at the mere thought.

"Natsu, confetti cannons are classic! The heart-shaped confetti adds a romantic touch, _and_ it's a crowd pleaser. It may be your- ahem, our," She corrected herself and smiled weakly at the owner, who was swooning, "Wedding, but several visiting dignitaries and other peoples of importance will be in attendance, as well as some of the more significant common folk."

He looked stumped for a moment at her explanation, but then came back with, "I get what you're saying, but- but just no! No confetti cannons, no heart-shaped paper."

Lucy just raised one eyebrow and stared skeptically at him. "Alright." He acquiesced. "We can have the cannons, but I'm begging you: no heart-shaped confetti. It's so girly, and Gray and Gajeel would never let me live it down."

Gray sauntered over and slapped Natsu on the back. "Right about that, Flame-brain." He cackled and grinned evilly.

"Well…" Lucy looked more sympathetic after watching Natsu whimper and Gray tease. "I suppose we could stick with something more traditional. Throwing rice, releasing white doves, blowing bubbles. How does that sound?"

"I don't know about the bubbles, but the rice and doves sound okay." Natsu rallied himself enough to shove Gray away from him.

After a minor scuffle caused by the shove, Natsu seemed more upbeat. He even picked out the ring bearer's pillow. Gray examined flower girl baskets and picked one of the bigger ones. Lucy examined flower pots and ordered various shapes, sizes, and colors. Juvia made the decision that the wedding should have koi fish involved somehow.

By the time they walked out, everyone was satisfied. At least, until Lucy pulled out a familiar pocket watch. Its name was Horologium, and Juvia hated that watch. As soon as Lucy took it out, panic was sure to follow.

As if on cue, Lucy shouted, "We're late! We should have been at the fifth shop by now, and we've just gotten out of the third! Here's the plan, so listen up." She looked up determinedly and paired each of them off. "Juvia and Gray- you two are going to the cake shop. I don't think I have to tell you what that entails. Natsu and I will go to the glass shop to pick out mini figurines for the gift bags."

She grabbed Natsu and started hauling him down the street. "Head out, troops!"

"Stop right there!" Juvia held up her hand. "Juvia wishes to go with Lucy. Gray-sama and Natsu can go to the glass shop together." Before anyone could protest, Juvia pulled Lucy away from Natsu and towards the cake shop.

All Lucy could do at first was stumble along and attempt to catch her breath while simultaneously striving not to drop Horologium. When she managed a steady pace, even breathing, and to put her watch in her pocket, she finally yanked Juvia to a stop.

"_What_-" She pointed back to where the boys were still standing, shocked. "Was that?"

"Juvia has to tell Miss Lucy something very important." Juvia grabbed Lucy's shoulders and turned her so that they were facing each other. This was it; she was going to tell her. Juvia's heart was pounding just thinking of it.

"Okaaay…" Lucy drew the word out and looked at her like she'd grown two heads.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. The time had come. She snapped her eyes open and stared at Lucy directly in the eye. "Gray-sama asked Juvia to marry him."

* * *

Gray slowly turned to face Natsu and gaped. "What exactly just happened here?"

"I… don't know." Natsu looked around as if the air held the answer.

"We should…" Gray gestured vaguely towards the glass shop.

Pink hair bobbed slowly in agreement. "Yeah, I guess…" He walked towards the shop haltingly, Gray in tow. What was that all about? Juvia had totally stolen his fake fiancé! Not very cool, in his opinion. He decided later on that he would have a talk with Gray concerning Gray's new girlfriend or whatever she was.

Natsu entered the glass shop and froze, realizing that they'd made a colossal mistake. Everything was glass. _Everything_. From the actual merchandise to the display tables and shelves. The only thing that appeared to be made of a different material was the cash register and the stool it rested on. The bell above the door tinkled softly and Natsu winced; the bell was made of glass. He quickly put a hand out to caution Gray, pointing up at the bell in lieu of an answer. Gray gulped and looked around, probably realizing the same things Natsu had.

In conclusion, they were in big trouble.

They turned around and closed the door as gently as possible. Gray kept a close eye on the bell to make sure they didn't crack it, and they both breathed a sigh of relief when it rested safely against the closed door.

As soon as they stepped back, an attendant came up from behind them and cleaned their fingerprints from off the glass. When the attendant deemed the glass clean, she nodded and turned on her heel to walk to the back wall. When Natsu followed her steps, he realized there were actually several attendants standing, motionless, on the back wall. The more he looked, the more disturbed he became. They all looked alike, as if they were carbon copies of one another. White hair, gray eyes, cleaning cloth in one hand, cleanser in the other, and gloves covering all ten fingers.

He nudged Gray and jerked his chin over to the Cleaning Clones. Gray's lip lifted and his face twisted in disgust. Their father had often preached on the topic of imperfection acceptance, and it was a message all three of his sons and their mothers had both approved of and repeated. This place was a cesspool of everything they hated. To rub salt in the wound, it was made of glass. And Natsu and Gray were known for throwing stones.

A woman walked up and stood in front of them, silently waiting. Natsu thought she was one of the Dusting Duplicates, but then she held up two pairs of gloves and said, "Hello, and welcome to the Glass House, where we have anything and everything made of glass." Her voice was a monotone, and yet it still managed to sound like nails on a chalkboard to Natsu. He didn't even know how that was possible. "Please put on these gloves and refrain from unnecessarily touching the products. And remember: Only viewing means no suing." She shoved the gloves into their hands and walked over to stand in front of the Sanitizing Synthetics.

"Isn't she going to tell us her name?" Gray stage-whispered to Natsu from behind his hand.

"No." The owner droned from her position.

Gray froze and shuffled his feet guiltily. Natsu decided to get down to business and pulled Gray along to browse through the glass sculptures. They both made the mutual decision to try and ignore the Disinfecting Drones. Natsu felt a twinge of anger at himself for treating them like furniture, but that seemed to be what they wanted.

_Gotta be small_, Natsu reminded himself. They were going in the gift bags for the wedding guests, so they couldn't be too large. Whatever figurine they decided on would be wrapped up securely, so they didn't need to worry about the fragility of the ornament. Lucy told him it had to be appropriate for the occasion, but he didn't want it to be lame, either. That meant no frills, lace, hearts (or at least not too many hearts), or pink dyes.

"What about this?" Gray pointed to two doves poised in midair, twined around each other.

"No, it seems too… cliché." He didn't know much about his intended, and they had no relationship with each other whatsoever. It seemed misleading, and Natsu was nothing if not honest.

His answer seemed to appease Gray, and they went back to browsing. There were glass adornments of almost everything in existence, from everyday fixtures like tables and chairs to religious paraphernalia to custom-made portraits of people waiting to be picked up. If they were going to find what they were looking for, this was the place.

A noncommittal grunt came from Natsu and he pulled Gray over to look at a figure of what Natsu assumed as a naked tree blowing in the wind. "It's supposed to be one of those contemporary figures. Represents more than what it is, has those hidden meanings and stuff like that. Whatddaya think?" He rolled his head to stare at Gray.

"What if people misinterpret what it's supposed to symbolize or ask you what it means? You have no connection to this piece. _At all_." Gray rubbed his chin and slanted a look at Natsu. "And, knowing you, you'll bluff and tell one person it means something, and then tell someone else a completely different explanation."

A valid point.

"Here's a vase. People like vases." Gray mused.

"But… they'd only be able to hold, like, one flower. 'Cause they have to be small." Natsu didn't think people would like a vase like that.

A flash of dull red caught Gray's eye and he pointed. "A pair of cherries?"

Choking sounds emerged from Natsu and he crinkled his eyes. "And you were worried about people misinterpreting the tree?"

Silence emanated from Gray for a few moments and then, "Oh!" He turned to Natsu and slapped his arm. "You disgust me. Perverted bastard."

He turned back to browsing after taking another moment to sneer at Natsu. "Here." He jabbed a finger at another sculpture, or sculptures in this case. "We played jacks as kids, so maybe people will appreciate that you're tying your past into your future."

They didn't actually play jacks so much as throw them at each other and see how many puncture wounds they could inflict. He didn't think that was the kind of message people wanted to hear, so he shook his head and moved on to another display table. This one was filled with different animals, much like the doves they'd first considered.

"Here's some hearts in a nest. I guess that's romantic." Gray shrugged and opened his hands to Natsu in a 'maybe-it-could-work' gesture.

"It's on the right track, but I don't want it to focus on the hearts alone. There needs to be something else, something more. It needs…" Natsu threw up his hands and made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. "I don't know what it needs! But it needs it-" Natsu pointed his finger at Gray in all seriousness. "-It needs it bad." His eyes felt like they were three times their normal size, but he didn't care. This had to be perfect. These stupid little lumps of glass were what the guests would remember his wedding by, and Lucy was depending on him. Everyone was, and even though that was a buttload of pressure, he had to rise to the occasion. That was his duty now, and though this seemed like an insignificant contributing factor to that duty, it still mattered.

"Mice holding out hearts to each other?" Gray tried again in the hope that an animal-heart combo would have more appeal than the inanimate object-heart combo did.

"Too timid. We're getting married, not dating." Natsu shot it down immediately.

"How about _tigers_, _ripping_ each other's hearts out?" It was better than mice, right?

"All wrong- too violent. Marriage, remember? Not divorce or fight club." Point taken.

Gray tried to find something that would constitute as a happy medium. "Hawks clutching one heart between their claws?"

A pause, and then, "Naw, that's not my style. Hawks are too impersonal and cold."

"Horses?" No.

"Rabbits?" Nada.

"Sloth, squirrel, squid?" Not even, don't go there, and what?

"Dude, I'm out of ideas, and we're almost out of animals! There are only so many see-through creatures holding hearts in some way, shape, or form!" Gray was beyond frustrated. Why had they even been volunteered for something like this? It made no sense. This was all Juvia's fault, dragging Lucy away and sticking him with this idiot.

Natsu walked over and shoved him in the chest. "Don't you think I know that? I'm not stupid, I know what's going on! But this has to be perfect, and none of these are it!"

"Why does it even matter?" Gray threw up his hands and pulled his hair. "It's just a _stupid wedding_!"

"It matters because my life is ending!" Natsu screamed.

Shocked silence followed, coming from both boys. Gray was stunned that Natsu felt like that. Natsu was dazed. Had he really said that, out loud, to his brother? He had, and he wished to every God out there that he could take it back.

"…What?" Gray summed up both their feelings very nicely.

"I didn't mean to say that. Sorry." Natsu scuffed his feet and tried not to think about being in a public place while having this conversation.

"You didn't mean to, but you still meant it." Gray stooped down so he could look at Natsu's downturned eyes. "What was that all about?"

"I just… I'm getting married. I'm not even twenty, and I'm getting _married_. To a person I've never met, who apparently hates my guts so much that she'd rather get _kidnapped_ than marry _me_." Natsu knew that wasn't exactly accurate, but that was what it felt like. And what made it worse was that…

"I can't even blame her for that. Look at me. All I do is destroy stuff, I'm not smart, I wasn't even first in line for the throne, and I have _pink hair!_ Who wants to spend the rest of their life with someone like that? I don't even know how to clean my own room. I'm a mess, and it's not fair to drag someone else down with me." He could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes, and he tried to discreetly swipe at them.

Warmth bloomed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Gray resting a hand on his shoulder. "You're young enough to appreciate her and what she can bring to your life. She was involved in a freak accident, and she'd probably give anything to be here, right beside you. You destroy things, and build them up better than before. You may not be a genius, but who is in our family? I, for one, am glad you're gonna take over. And, by the way, pink hair is awesome." Gray locked eyes with Natsu and placed both hands on his shoulders, shaking them slightly and smiling.

"You're a mess, yeah, that's true. But you're a caring, wonderful, compassionate, funny, charming, and chivalrous mess. Any girl in the world, and even probably some guys, would be the luckiest person _in the world_ if they got the chance to be a mess with you."

When Natsu snuffled and smiled weakly at him, Gray knew it was Natsu's way of saying 'thank you.'

Then Natsu smirked and said, "I'm flattered and all, but I never really got into the incest thing, if you know what I mean." And the moment was ruined.

"I just threw up in my mouth at that mental picture." Rolling his eyes, Gray turned away and contemplated breaking the glass squid over Natsu's head, when he saw it. The perfect sculpture, and it fit the theme perfectly. It would need some tweaking, but this was a glass shop! It could be done.

He grabbed Natsu's sleeve and pulled him over to stare at it. Nestled snugly between a medusa replica and a loose rendition of Cerberus, it seemed to wink at them as they stared.

A majestic dragon, rearing up and spewing fire at the onlooker. The claws were extended, and the tail weaved behind it.

"Oi!" Gray flagged the owner over and pointed. "Can you make this smaller, like for a gift bag?" She nodded and he asked one more question. "Can you make the flames form heart outlines?" She repeated the motion and Gray grinned at Natsu. They'd found what they were looking for.

The Lookalike Leader took down their order and promised to have everything delivered to the castle in pristine condition. Natsu took one look at all the cleaning supplies in her Cleaning Cronies hands, and didn't doubt it for a second.

As they were walking out, Natsu wasn't surprised to see the Dusting Doppelgangers descend over the sop in a cleaning frenzy. His interest was piqued, however, when the owner singled one out, whispered in her perfectly conformal ear, and sent her to the back of the shop where she slipped through a seamlessly concealed door. It was weird, but he soon forgot it when he caught sight of Lucy.

Right after they left, Gray looked back one more time, just to see how much of frenzy they'd caused in the shop. He expected a cloud of cleaning mist, but was instead met with the stare of the owner. He furrowed his eyebrows when her stare melted into a hard glare, her arms crossed over her chest, and she sneered at them. _She never told us her name_, Gray recalled. It was strange, but any thought of said strangeness evacuated his mind when he saw Juvia.

After laying eyes on his partner for this trip, Natsu focused solely on her and what she was saying. He didn't see the singled-out girl return from the back room and nod to her boss. He didn't see the small slip of paper that switched hands.

Locking eyes with Juvia as soon as they recognized the other ensured that Gray didn't turn around again. He never caught sight of the glare that narrowed into a scrutinizing squint. His line of sight never wandered to her crossed arms that fell limply to her sides. And he especially didn't see the sneer curve upward into a smile.

* * *

**The first seeds of intrigue have (hopefully, successfully, maybe?) been planted! What think you? **

**Review, review, REVIEW or I'll get all mysterious and secretive like the Robot Ringleader. **

**Some things for this chapter: **

**#1. I realize that some of you may be sensitive to how I portrayed Juvia in this chapter at the beginning, but let's face it: She used to be **_**a bad guy**_**. She may have been good at heart, but before she fully realized that and joined Fairy Tail, she was a part of a dark guild. People in dark guilds do not go around pasting rainbow posters on light poles. She probably committed some pretty heinous acts in her prime, and I'm sure having Jose as a boss did not help that mindset. I'm sorry if some of you were offended, but the darkness has to be exposed before the light can shine through.**

**#2. Marriage is a huge step to take, and Natsu and his (supposedly) kidnapped fiancé are being pushed forward. Natsu has the right to feel all this, and probably would in real life. Don't judge, as I am strongly against arranged marriage in the modern world. I understand its origins, and the need for it in the past, but I think it has no place in the world today. People should be free to love and marry as they please. **

**#3. The owner and her minions are suspicious, no? Let's wait and see if they'll show their true colors, and what shade those colors may be…**

**Characters we've met so Far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Mr. Sakinawa- Husband to OC. Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Wendy- Assistant at a fabric shop in Fiore. Employed by Lacy. Living.**

**Lacy- Owner of a fabric shop in Fiore. Living.**

**The Lookalike Leader- Owner of a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if she and her employees are actually robots.**

**The Cleaning Clones- Employees of the Lookalike Leader. Employed at a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if they and their boss are actually robots.**


	6. The Runaway Tea Party

**Ready… Set… Sixth chapter- _actual_ sixth chapter, that is. So, coming back from SC took a little longer than I had originally planned on- sorry about that, folks. I hope the chapter (or at least the second half of the chapter that you haven't already read) makes up for the wait. Don't be too disappointed as you'll get the seventh chapter this Sunday. Woo, do I have some work to do.**

**S/O to lolyousaidbucket because he called Oliver awesome and said he hoped I got my wifi back. Bless you. You're amazing.**

**I would also like to write a little spiel to heyxz (Guest) who had some questions (though they were not specifically put in question format) about the story itself. You didn't understand two points: #1Q- Lucy knew she was marrying a crown prince and there's only one crown prince getting married, and #2Q- Why would her friends bring her closer to the person she was trying to escape?**

**I will now answer both questions. #1A- She is marrying a crown prince, but I never said that Natsu was the only crown prince in the _entire_ _world_ that was getting married. For example, Prince William and Princess Catherine just had their first child, George, but that doesn't mean that they're the only royals in the world that just had a kid. #2A- Her friends could bring her to the one she's trying to escape for two reasons. One, because this happened to be where Levy's friends had a job opening to hook Lucy and Juvia up with. Two, because it's brilliant. If you want to give a kid a bath and the kid runs away because he doesn't want to take the bath, are you actually going to go look in the bathtub? I think not. Have your questions been sufficiently answered?**

**Now that we have all that out of the way, on to the story!**

* * *

Normally in a situation such as this, Erza Scarlet would be mad. Furious. Violent to the point of murder. But she'd already gone through those three stages, and moved on. At this point in time, she was calculatingly cold and detached. The very fact that she'd had enough time to move on to cold and detached made her even more so.

She was the best at whatever she did, with no exceptions. She'd been raised on the battlefield to be unrelentingly fierce, not only _to_ her enemies but _for _her friends and family as well. She'd send her enemies to Hell, but for those who resided in her heart she'd travel to Hell herself. That was what Grandpa Rob had taught her, and she still carried those lessons with her today.

Oh, she had heard all the rumors. Knew all the legends surrounding her origins. The shadows that stretched from her past and would probably shade her future as well, unfortunately. She was well versed in what others thought or whispered about her. Some didn't even bother to keep it to themselves, instead choosing to openly treat her with disdain and scorn. She would tolerate it as long as it was solely aimed at her, but the second that hatred was aimed at someone undeserving…

So the rumors and secrets had some truth in them.

Whenever such stories were retold however, those details were conveniently left out and she was made out to be the antagonist. And yeah, she sorta was when you looked at it in a certain light, but she wasn't the only one who was causing trouble. She could never understand how people could allow such purposeful misconceptions and false impressions to spew from their mouth.

The truth, when she did deem words more appropriate than actions, was what she spoke. There were few times that she mislead people and when she did, it was for their own good. And not the 'I-know-better-than-you' type of for their own good, but the 'this-is-not-going-to-end-well-so-I'll-take-the-fa ll' type of for their own good. Some of the people under her employment understood, and some didn't. Those that didn't never lasted long, surprisingly because of the unexpected (but very welcomed) loyalty she'd garnered from her troops.

One such person chose that moment to knock on her door and request permission to enter.

"Granted." She droned out. The knocker entered and she found herself staring at Oliver Cottonwood. It was an unfortunate name, but she could forgive that considering how useful he was. He was her right hand, and could practically read her mind. She would scarcely speak two words and he would already know every detail of his assignment.

It also helped that he was a bit easy on the eyes. Brown hair so light that it bordered on blonde, and eyes as blue as a sapphire crystal. He was moderately tall, only a few inches above her, with a slim build. He had a more submissive personality, but could be as forceful as she when called upon. If it hadn't been for her overhearing some men in the washroom taking about what a great bottom Oliver was, she might have considered starting something. Oliver had hinted more than once that he'd be open to something of a romantic nature, but she wasn't sure if it was because he was attracted to _her_, or to how she portrayed herself when working. Lately she'd been working so much she wasn't sure if there was a difference between her two sides anymore.

"There has been a development in the investigation." Her pen froze from where it was critiquing her list of possible suspects for the kidnapping. She'd been waiting almost two weeks for those exact words to reach her ears.

"Has Levy finally cracked then?" She knew the bookworm had something to do with Lucy Heartfilia's disappearance, and she'd been basically stalking the young girl since said incident. Her story of some rogue rebel group kidnapping not just Lucy, but Juvia Lockser as well? Ridiculous.

"Well, ah…" Oliver shuffled his feet and laughed nervously. "You see, about that- It's so ironic, really! And I'm sure we're going to laugh about this later on over drinks, because you're always looser at the end of the day and more willing to put up with all of us- your troops, that is, that's what I meant when I said us. I kinda like that name, troops. I get why you would call us that, given your background- not that I buy into all those rumors- vicious, awful rumors- or poke into your past life. And besides, even if I-"

"Oliver." She snapped. He always rambled when he got nervous. Or happy. Or excited, or mad, or… anything really. It was endearing, cute even, but at the moment…

"Stop rambling and tell me the news." If not Levy, then who? Perhaps a staff member of the kitchen, or a maid. Maybe one of the gardeners.

The young man cleared his throat and clasped his hands in front of him. "Alright then, here goes." He straightened his shoulders, and Erza was reminded of a soldier standing at attention. "We originally discounted Miss McGarden's explanation as to the disappearance of Miss Heartfilia and Miss Lockser. There was insufficient evidence and no witnesses, which is highly improbable if they were indeed kidnapped. Even if we looked past such peculiarities and bought Miss McGarden's tale, it would mean that the rebel group that pulled off this feat would be anything but rogue. In fact, an abduction of this skill level would hint at a practiced and organized rebel group, and that this had been some time in the making." He finished with a smile and stared at her hopefully.

Why was he telling her this? "Why are you telling me this? We know all of this, we figured that out the first damn _hour_!" The table beneath her nearly cracked in half when she slammed her hand down on it. When Oliver jumped a foot in the air, she felt a twinge of regret. It was soon washed away by ire when he continued to stand there like a whipped puppy.

"I apologize." She swiped her hand over her forehead and tried to compose herself. "Why is this important when we already know everything you just spouted." A delicate eyebrow rose in question.

His lip was going to be swollen if he kept biting it. "It would seem that Miss McGarden's original claim has become a bit more… realistic."

"Realistic how, exactly?" Unless a ransom note had finally arrived or Lucy and Juvia popped up yelling about their kidnappers, she didn't see how such a claim could possibly be vindicated.

"Some of the men were patrolling the west border, along the forest you previously expressed concern about." She had been worried about that forest. "One of the men saw smoke coming from the inside and took a group-"

"How large was the group?" She questioned, already scribbling furiously on a new piece of parchment.

His brow scrunched up in concentration as Oliver tried to recall. "I think that there were four men, including the two who were originally patrolling and first saw the smoke." He waited for her to pause in writing before continuing. "There were signs that the area had been previously occupied for some time, and then hastily deserted."

"What kind of signs?" She barked out and poised, quill at the ready. The coil of trepidation in her gut was quickly turning to unease and anxiety.

"Well, the obvious one was the smoke- it came from some ashes that were still smoldering and hadn't been properly covered and suffocated. They poked around some more and found several sets of partial footprints."

He paused when she looked up and hastened to explain. "There were two kinds of partials; older ones and ones that appeared to be more recent. The older ones were kind of washed away by rain or trodden over by animals and stuff like that- but we know they're older because the depth of the shoe prints is shallower than the newer ones." He sighed and swung his arms to and fro. "That's why the older ones are partials." He added and nodded to himself. When she didn't answer he stared at her. "It all checks out! The older ones are partials because-"

"I know that! You explained it very well, good job, pat on the head. Now," She sat her quill down and flexed her fingers before taking up her starting position again. "Please tell me about the recent footprints and why they are partials."

"Oh- yeah, I did mention two types of prints, didn't I?" She could hear his nails as he scratched his scalp, and it was very irritating. If he wasn't so annoyingly loveable she would have fired him long ago.

"The recent prints! Yeah, they're more recent than the older ones. Plus they're partials too, but for different reasons that the old prints. Whereas the older prints were partials because of natural causes- nature and animals and all that stuff- these were partials because someone tried to wipe them away after walking. Like someone took a really leafy branch and dragged it behind them. Not a smart person, obviously, or they would have worn cloth over their shoes or double-checked to make sure their cliché, totally-stolen-from-some-book mystery move worked."

Personally, Erza agreed with Oliver's assumption about the intelligence of the print's owners, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "You said signs; so far you've only mentioned smoke and footprints. Was there anything else to suggest that Miss McGarden's tale is actually true?"

If those were the only clues they had, she was going to be upset. She'd taught them better than to make such assumptions based on two hints- two _measly_ hints. It could simply mean that there were trespassers, campers, or hunters that hadn't wanted to be caught. It that was the case, they would have to be tracked down and properly punished, of course.

"No, no there's more. We found a scrap of fabric caught on some thorn bushes near the older prints and scraps of paper that appear to be torn-up letters." He hesitated and licked his lips.

"What?" She could tell there was more, though she wasn't sure why he'd be doubtful about telling her.

He nodded haltingly and licked his lips once more. She idly wondered if they were chapped when he spoke softly, "We found one more thing. A coin. It's from… it's from Sabertooth."

Erza jerked, and a jagged line of black ink slowly spread across the paper. It dripped down the middle, splitting it in half. As she watched, thin veins spread out from the main branch. They reached out and scrabbled greedily at the white expanse of parchment, like a disease.

This was not good.

* * *

Lucy licked the envelope and smiled at Natsu. "There." She handed the papers to a servant that promptly bowed and backed out of the room. "It's signed and has your personal crest on it. She should arrive within the next few days, barring any complications."

"Awesome!" Natsu fist pumped the air. "I think she's gonna like it here- it's better than that stuffy store, at any rate."

"Are you sure?" Lucy questioned. "I think it's a good idea and all, but that doesn't mean she'll agree. And what about her job?"

"Nah, don't worry." Natsu stretched and jumped off his bed, holding out his hand for her to follow. "She'll have a better salary and life here than she ever could have out there."

His hand felt warm when Lucy clasped it and slid off the bed, and she almost felt loathe to let it go. Almost.

Their shoes clacked on the floors as she and Natsu left his rooms and Lucy frowned at how empty the hallways seemed. "Where is everybody?"

"Dunno." He shrugged his shoulder. "Probably sending out wedding invitations or preparing the castle for some big important visitor." Lucy marveled at the size his mouth could stretch to when he yawned.

"Does that happen a lot?" She inquired. "Important visitors, I mean."

"Yep." Natsu popped the 'P' and Lucy's gaze dropped to his mouth, only to snap back up to his eyes when he continued, "Someone's always here and they're always important. Gets boring after a bit."

Didn't she know. When she still lived in Magnolia, in her home, her father was always inviting aristocrats and diplomats or other lords and ladies to their castle in order to try and advance his own agenda or career. At first, Lucy had loved it. She'd reveled in the attention the guests had lavished upon her. Later on, she had learned it was merely for their own gain. They'd cooed and fawned over her in the hopes that one day she could sway her father in their favor or that she'd marry one of their arrogant sons.

Though it was annoying enough at her home, Lucy knew in all reality that she was merely a Lady, while Natsu was a Crown Prince. Because of this, she realized that his life was undoubtedly more hectic and filled with more invitees than hers ever would have been.

They continued on in silence for a few more minutes, and Lucy realized they were headed towards the gardens. She'd briefly seen them in her time at the castle, but had never had the pleasure of touring them at her leisure.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Luce." He grinned impishly and Lucy caught a flash of his canines. He reminded her of the dragons he was so enamored with when he smiled like that.

Her shoulder bumped into his gently and she jokingly chastised, "You do to. Stop playing around."

"You say that but," He poked her shoulder and nudged, "You're the one who's hitting people."

"You're ridiculous." Lucy rolled her eyes.

Natsu made a choking noise. "What? I'm offended now." He clutched his chest. "How you've _wounded_ me!" He laughed when she huffed and walked ahead of him.

As she entered the outside and paused to take in the fresh air, Natsu caught up with her and took her hand. "Come on- I've got a surprise for you." He started sprinting towards the shrub maze, and Lucy was thankful it was only waist high. She would be even more suspicious if she couldn't see where Natsu was leading her.

Leaves smacked against her legs as he pulled her towards the middle, though their path was convoluted and filled with various twists and turns. Natsu stopped twice because he got them lost, and had them double back a total of four times. Lucy didn't see how he could get confused in a maze where you could look out and see all the paths, but she didn't complain. It was fun, in a strange sort of way, to follow Natsu around haphazardly. It was a change of pace from the shopping they'd done, which was controlled and specific.

"Okay." Natsu stopped and turned to face her. "Cover your eyes, and no peeking!"

Her lips pursed and she mused aloud, "What are you up to?"

An innocent grin- or what Lucy assumed was an innocent grin for Natsu- spread over his face. He picked up her hands and covered her eyes with their hands.

"C'mon," He urged. "Don't you trust me?"

She nodded and could practically see another grin spread across his face. He removed his hands from hers, and she missed the warmth. His hands were calloused, true, but it was comforting. Her spirits were revived, however, when Natsu walked behind her and put his hands on her waist in order to guide her. His hands rested just above her hips, and she could feel his fingertips press into her skin. Warmth spread out from her hips and across her skin. Goosebumps rose up on her arms, and she hoped Natsu wouldn't notice. She wished he'd grip just a little harder, or lean a little closer.

It was only his hands on her hips, and yet she was getting this worked up. She wondered how it would feel to have more of him pressed up against her. His back, for example, pressed up against her back, or her front, or…

"Hey, Luce?" Lucy jolted and stifled a gasp. Bad thoughts, going bad places. She wanted to shake her head, but refrained. Natsu would undoubtedly question her about that action, too.

"Uh, yeah? Wha- what's up?" She stuttered slightly over her words and wanted to curse. Not was not the time to lose her decorum!

"You okay? You started squirming and breathing weird."

This time she did curse-mentally- and hastened to come up with a response. "Oh yes, fine, absolutely fine. I felt a sudden, um, chill. That's all, I'm perfectly… perfect." She finished lamely.

"… Yeah, alright. Well, let's go then." He pushed her forward gently. She strived to focus on anything besides the fact that now his hands were gripping a little harder, just like how she'd wanted earlier. Careful what you wished for, she supposed. Irony was a cruel lady.

She could hear birds and other sounds one would expect to hear outside, as well as her and Natsu's footsteps. His breathing alternated between being completely silent and rasping every now and then. Occasionally, she felt a puff of air on her neck. It was those times that made her want to freeze and move her shoulders around until the prickles stopped.

More twists and turns followed shortly, and at one point she nearly fell over one of the bushes before Natsu caught her and set her back on the path. She squawked at him and he chuckled weakly, "At least I caught you."

"This time!" Her voice rose and she struggled to keep her hands over her eyes instead of smacking him.

"How about this then: I promise to always catch you, even if I'm the one that dropped you in the first place." Natsu proposed hopefully.

Lucy pursed her lips, but nodded eventually. "That sounds really nice to me." She whirled around to face him, though she doubted she looked intimidating with covered eyes. "But if you do drop me, I will hunt you down and throw you off the highest tower I can find."

"I promised, didn't I?" He didn't _sound_ suitably cowed, but she supposed she'd give him the benefit of the doubt seeing as she couldn't, you know, see him.

A soft gust of air left her lungs, making a _hmph_ noise at him, and she nodded again. Natsu seemed to take that as a 'yes,' and continued on their slapdash path. Every once and a while he would make conversation and comment on something they passed that she couldn't see. A pretty bird flying overhead, some weird shape that a gardener carved a bush in, the ugly makeup of some visiting lady that tried (and as Natsu told it, failed) to wave flirtatiously and catch his attention. Lucy found that last story particularly entertaining.

Eventually she heard faint sounds of soft laughter, which abruptly stopped when someone shushed everyone. Soft clinks and shuffling feet followed, and one person cleared their throat.

Fingers pushed insistently and Lucy allowed herself to be turned. Natsu grasped her wrists and gently lowered her hands. Lucy blinked a few times to clear her eyes and looked around before centering on the centerpiece. When her mind registered what it was, Lucy almost gasped.

Surrounded by a square of low hedges and sitting directly in the middle of them was a small tea table. It had all the fixings; tea, scones, lemons, small pastries of varying flavors and fillings. The silverware and furniture was obviously more expensive than anything she'd ever owned, but was played down instead of showcased. A pristine white cloth covered the table and there were small cushions over the chairs. It was almost an exact copy of the setup she had had back at her home. There were even a row of smiling servants along the back row of bushes. When one of them saw her gazing at them, she smiled slightly. It reminded Lucy of when she and Levy would exchange such gestures.

"Thank you." Lucy turned around to face Natsu. "And don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about this time."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Natsu walked over and pulled out a chair for her.

"Such a gentleman." Lucy teased. She sat down and a servant came over to offer her a napkin. She accepted and laid it over her lap carefully.

"Only on special occasions." He took his own seat and accepted a napkin identical to her own. Whereas she'd laid it over his lap, he slapped it on his chest and tucked a piece of it into his shirt to make sure it stayed there. He would do something like that. "But," He leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially, "Don't tell anyone."

When he leaned back two more servants, including the girl that had smiled at Lucy, came forward and proceeded to pour their tea. Lucy took two sugar cubes, Natsu none at all. Lucy took one squirt of lemon, Natsu none at all. Lucy liked a teaspoon of milk or honey, depending on her preference that day, Natsu none at all. She was beginning to see a pattern by the end of the tea arrangements.

"Not a tea person?" She questioned. He didn't seem like one, but then again neither did her father and he drank at least two cups every day.

"I like it fine, though I'm beginning to become more partial to the coffee Sabertooth keeps sending over." He hummed and his eyes glazed over. "That stuff can keep you wired for hours." A goofy smile came over his face and Lucy snorted.

"As if _you_ need any more energy." She stirred her tea with a spoon and watched as the ingredients slowly melted into each other. The sugar cube residue made cloudy swirls in the brown liquid and she followed their progress.

Natsu snatched his own cup and slurped the liquid down. Lucy wondered how he didn't burn his mouth- the tea was hot, and they hadn't been seated long enough for it to cool enough to avoid scorching their mouths or throats. Again, Lucy was reminded of his more dragon-like qualities. She briefly considered the possibility of Natsu absorbing the things he read about. He read about dragons, he acted like a dragon half the time… Lucy shook her head. What a ridiculous thought. She dismissed it immediately and went back to staring at her tea. Maybe she should cut back a little bit.

When she thought the tea was cool enough, she lifted the saucer and took a small test sip. It was fine, and she swallowed more. Again, as she was drinking, she was reminded of her old home. It was like some time loop, except she was here with Natsu instead of there with her father.

A thought struck her suddenly, as she was thinking of her father. She'd never told Natsu about her home. She never mentioned it, ever, at all. It was a small precautionary step, but a step all the same. "How did you…" She trailed off, her hand and the tea frozen in midair. He knew. He knew he knew he knew he-

"I talked to a certain ghost-wearing fan of Gray's." Natsu joked.

Lucy relaxed and lowered her tea. She'd hoped Natsu hadn't noticed, but by the way his eyes flicked between her and the tea, she was almost one-hundred percent sure he had. Thankfully, he didn't comment on it. He'd probably bring it up later, but not now.

"It's a thank you…" He continued. "You know, for all that stuff you did with the wedding."

The saucer didn't make a noise as she put it back on the table. "It was kind of my job." She replied wryly.

"Not was- is. It's still your job." He added. "We got a lot of more stuff to do." Slurping noises followed as he chugged more tea.

She hummed in response and picked up a pair of silver tongs. The tongs wavered in midair as she debated on which pastry to choose. The lemon biscotti looked good, but she wasn't very partial to lemons. Raspberry linzer slices were also available, but she didn't like the aftertaste. Sausage rolls and cucumber finger sandwiches were there, but she didn't like to eat lunch foods at tea time. Custard cookies were a possibility. Finally, she decided on a regular scone with jam and clotted cream.

"So," His eyes followed her throat as she swallowed. "When am I going to meet your real fiancé?" She was interested to meet the woman that was supposed to calm down someone so spastic.

He cleared his throat and licked his lips. "You're not, actually."

That answer certainly gave her pause. "And why not? Is she still traveling? Oh!" A thought just occurred to her. "Is it some royal tradition that the groom isn't supposed to see the bride at all before the wedding?" It sounded strange, but she wouldn't put it past the Royal Family.

"Uh, no. Well, she might be. We're not exactly sure at the moment." Natsu seemed almost embarrassed. He pushed his tea away and fiddled with the tablecloth. Holes were going to form if he kept picking at it like he was.

There wasn't an answer to that, at least not in Lucy's opinion, and so she kept quiet. She still wasn't sure what he meant by his statement, but figured he'd tell her when he was ready.

A few minutes later, she was proved right. "Someone kidnapped her around the time the engagement was announced to me. A maid was also taken shortly after, presumably for leverage or as a co-captive. Dad- that is, the King- sent out a squadron to help with the search party at her family's estate." He shrugged and smiled self-depreciatingly. "Ironic, huh?"

"They think," He cleared his throat and took a swallow of tea. "They think that her family pissed off some people in town and they kidnapped the women in retaliation."

That was… well frankly, that sucked. Lucy wondered if the girl and the maid were okay. She'd heard other cases of kidnappings; she'd also heard of the unhappy endings to them.

"Where was she from?" Were they from Magnolia? A bordering state, perhaps?

"I, uh, I'm not supposed to say." Natsu cleared his throat and looked up at her before dropping his gaze back to the holes he'd picked. "Both families want to keep it kind of on the down-low. No press or newspapers or anything like that." He shrugged, but Lucy felt that there was more to it than that.

"You don't like that fact." It was more of a statement than a question. The way he was acting, the reluctant acceptance- if she had to guess, she would say it wasn't his call to keep the whole thing hushed up.

"Well…" He bit his lip and Lucy rushed to assure him.

"I won't tell- I promise."

Now they'd both made promises. She hoped they'd both be able to keep them.

"Okay, so there have been cases before where people get kidnapped, right? And not just women, girls and boys and even sometimes adults or old people." His hands flew through the air in random gestures as he was talking. "And each time they put up posters and told newspapers and asked around, okay? Some- I mean, not all but some- got solved because people were on the lookout for the victims. The guys who did it went to jail and the girls or guys or adults or old people went home. It didn't always work out, but…" He trailed off and his hands thumped onto the table.

"But there's a chance it could help." Lucy finished. He was right. There was a little girl that got taken from Magnolia less than a year ago. Her family had pasted 'Missing' posters all over the town, and the girl had been recognized three days later in a meat shop. The butcher had grabbed the girl and held up the kidnapper with a cleaver. When the police got there, they returned the girl to her parents and sent the creep to jail.

"Have you talked to your father about how you feel?"

"I- well, no. I mean, it was already decided when he told me. Besides, it's not just him. Her family doesn't want a bunch of publicity, either. Even if I told my Dad, there's no guarantee that her family would allow it."

This time when she picked up the tongs, she noticed the gold piping along the edges. "But surely if your father suggested making the kidnapping a bit more public…" A strawberry almond bite went onto her plate and she made a mental pact to stop eating so much sweets. This was her second one today. "I don't approve of using one's power to push people into making certain decisions, but in this instance I think it would be okay."

"Maybe. My Dad's a good king, the people like him. If they were all looking for her, then maybe…" The light came back into his eyes before dimming again. "But my Dad's kinda hardheaded. Once he's made a decision he doesn't really stray from it too often."

She knew all about hardheaded fathers- knew too much, in fact. "Maybe if you just sit down and tell him what you just told me, and told him you just want to do everything possible to find them, then he'd listen. It made sense to me." It had never worked with her father, but maybe the King would be different. She hoped so, anyway. "Besides, she's your fiancé. Shouldn't you get a say in her the search for her?"

"They want to keep it hushed up, remember? I and my brothers don't take that many trips, except for the odd visit to another royal court in other countries. Me suddenly going off to some state for an unknown reason isn't really inconspicuous." He had a point there.

"Still, talk to him. You never know if you won't try. If he shoots the idea down, at least you did your best." Natsu seemed doubtful, but nodded at the end.

Lucy smiled at him and that seemed to settle the matter. They went back to their prospective pastimes, she sipping tea and trying to resist the tempting call of the pastries, and he sucking down tea at a fast pace and in an obnoxiously loud way.

As she tried to tear her gaze away from the upside-down mini peach sponges, her mind wandered back to Natsu's fiancé and the predicament she and the maid were in. Making it public would do an enormous amount of good. They'd have eyes in every corner of the kingdom. Neighboring countries could ensure that the kidnapper or kidnappers wouldn't be able to flee Fiore.

She talked to his dad and that his father listened to him. The family might not agree, but they'd undoubtedly find the fiancé and the maid more quickly if everyone was looking out for them. She hoped the two girls were found quickly, and that the girls were sage and unharmed.

_At least the girl will have something nice to come home to when she's found,_ Lucy thought. _She's getting married._

* * *

**Erza and Lucy POV, along with some irony and feels to boot. What a wonderful person I am to you guys.**

**Review, review, REVIEW or I'll spill ink all over my laptop like Erza. And then there will be no more chapters. Boo. :(**

**Some things for this chapter:**

**#1. As some of you may (or may not) have figured out by now, Sabertooth is a separate country. They embody some of the biggest pros and cons I've seen in the anime and manga so far, in my mind. Because of this and the role they play, I've decided to make them a neighboring country that seems to now have a controversial role in my fanic. I don't know if any other guilds will be countries, and though I doubt it, I reserve the right to make them so in my imaginary FT world here on FFN.**

**#2. Again, Erza may appear more like her counterpart Erza Knightwalker and therefore seem OOC, and I apologize for that. Hopefully later on we'll see her softer side come out. Maybe when Jellal shows up, hm? Haha, spoiler alert- or is it? We'll have to wait and see…**

**#3. Natsu and Lucy may seem overemotional or too attached, but may I remind everyone how quickly their friendship (relationship) got started and solidified? Granted, he saved her and got her into the guild she'd dreamed of joining, but still. They went from strangers to besties in, like, .05 seconds. That's a record by my book. And what a wonderful, amazing, potentially canon and romantic friendship they have, am I right? **

**Characters we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Mr. Sakinawa- Husband to OC. Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Wendy- Assistant at a fabric shop in Fiore. Employed by Lacy. Living.**

**Lacy- Owner of a fabric shop in Fiore. Living.**

**The Lookalike Leader- Owner of a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if she and her employees are actually robots.**

**The Cleaning Clones- Employees of the Lookalike Leader. Employed at a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if they and their boss are actually robots.**

******Oliver Cottonwood- Right hand man to Erza Scarlet. Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**


	7. The Runaway Dream(?) Experience

**Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco, seis… siete! Seventh (7****th****!) chapter! Wow, I should make it some unofficial rule that I'll never be able to find time to post things before 8:00 PM. I have bad prioritizing skills.**

**S/O to YuaShizuka who seemed to know something was up before it actually went up. Kudos to you. **

**Now, on to the story, and I hope your journey is a bit safer (and certainly more pleasant) than Natsu and Lucy's. **

* * *

_At least the girl will have something nice to come home to when she's found_, Lucy thought. _She's getting married._

It was a nice thought, really. So nice that it actually warmed her for a few seconds. The warmth made her smile, and she cocked her head. This was what she needed- more than shopping or hanging out with Natsu, or… Lucy forgot where that particular train of thought was headed. She decided to focus on Natsu instead.

He was talking.

"…And then there was this other time when we were kids that Gajeel totally beat Gray up and Dad had a conit- conich- catnip-" Natsu paused for a second and opened his mouth. Pink flashes of tongue peeked out from his mouth as he tried to properly form the words.

"Conniption?" Lucy suggested, then giggled. Honestly, Natsu could be so _silly_, sometimes.

An exclamation and a pointed finger told her she was right, and Natsu continued on with his story. "Conniption fit, and grounded Gray and Gajeel- 'cause Gray totally deserved it an' all- and then _I_ got grounded, which I don't even know _why_, and…" He paused again. "And…"

"And…?" Lucy prompted. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but who cared? She felt so wonderfully relaxed and boneless at the moment.

A worried frown marred Natsu's face for a mere moment before it slipped off. It reminded Lucy of water gliding over a rock. Slippery and quick and… He looked up and shrugged. "I forgot, actually."

He forgot. How strange. Lucy couldn't recall Natsu forgetting much. Or maybe it was the opposite- maybe he forgot a lot of stuff. Either way involved forgetting things. Lucy banished the thought from her mind. _I forgot the thought, _she rhymed to herself. Funny. She was funny.

Gurgling sounds came from Lucy's stomach and she frowned. Her hand rose to hesitantly cradle her stomach. When her stomach complained like that, it meant it hurt. But she didn't feel hurt. She felt great, in fact. Really good. Better than she'd felt in a while. It was almost like she could fly.

Almost like she could fly. What was she saying? She could fly if she wanted to.

Lucy stood up and placed a hand on the table to balance herself. Her feet were a bit wobbly, but that didn't matter. She had wings- what use were feet?

Some servants started to come forward, but one halted them with a cautionary hand. Did they see her wings? Was that why they didn't want to touch her? Their loss, she supposed.

Babbling filled the air and clogged her wings. That wouldn't do. Her head turned from side to side in an attempt to find the source of the filth that was stopping her flight. It was Natsu- again. He'd been talking this _entire time_. What a drag. And that was just it; she couldn't have a drag when she was trying to touch the sky. That didn't make sense.

"…And there was an actual fountain! Can you believe that, Luce? In the front yard- _bubbling_! Like with actual bubbles. Like in a bath tub! It was awesome, trust me. Gray was stripping and playing- hey, you think that's when it started?"

She didn't respond- she was checking her feathers- but Natsu acted like she'd answered.

"Yeah, you're right. He stripped way before the bubble incident. His mom never liked clothing either; it was always causing problems at banquets and balls and crap like that. So boring. Hey! Guess what else is boring? Yard sales. I've never actually been to one, but I'm pretty sure they're boring. I've heard the maids talk about them and seen them way outside my windows. It's a long distance, and they look like little tiny ants." Natsu squinted and held his thumb and pointer finger an inch apart to demonstrate.

Talk, talk, talk. Didn't he ever do anything else? Lucy yanked the tablecloth, and with a clatter, everything on the table tumbled to the ground. The noise was atrocious, but Lucy thought it a necessary evil for the moment. With all the junk now out of her way, Lucy clambered up onto the table and bent so that she was towering over Natsu. Natsu, who was still talking.

"…the nose of a spider! I told him that they _had_ to have one, but no! He just wouldn't listen. So I had to go track down a spider and hold him down and put it on his face and then all he did was scream. Can you believe that? After all the trouble I went through, and it was a big 'un too! Not, like, tarantula big, but not tiny like some daddy long leg, either. The rudeness of some people just-"

"Shut up." She didn't shout it, but instead said it in her best Teacher Impression. It shut him up, at any rate.

"I'm tired," She squatted so she was eye-to-eye with him, "of you talking," Now she kneeled and grabbed his shirt collar, "so much." His eyes were as big as saucers at this point, when she brought them face to face. Though really, it was more like she was looking up at his face from where her head was tilted and almost under his chin.

"Get the picture?" Her voice came out husky, but whatever. His neck looked so inviting at the moment. While she was so focused on his neck, she saw him gulp a few times and then nod jerkily. She hummed with approval and tried to remember her mission. Oh right, flying.

She shoved him away from her and stood up, hands fisted on her hips. Natsu was leaned back in his chair, his hair and shirt rumpled. It was a good look for him.

"I'm going to go fly now, and you can either join me or sit there like an idiot. Which will it be?" By the way he scrambled to get up, she would guess his answer was for the former. He held out a hand to help her down and she frowned.

"Well…" He seemed a bit cautious in speaking after her little performance. Good. She should do that more often. "That's not high enough for you to get enough wind. You need a really high place. Like my balcony!" That much sense deserved a treat. Too bad there were none.

"You're right! Let's go." Lucy ignored his hand and jumped down. Bad idea. The world spun around her and she heard more than felt her stomach gurgle again, this time more insistently. Still, she didn't feel bad. She felt… the world was spinning.

"Make the world stop spinning- I want to get off," Lucy complained. It was going too fast for her- she didn't like it. This wasn't fun anymore- or it shouldn't have been. Lucy still felt euphoric, but now something else was creeping up and spoiling that previous feeling. It had a sour taste to it, and Lucy tried to push it down. She wanted to feel happy again, so she could go fly. Flying. She needed Natsu's balcony to be able to fly. Something about the acoustics of the brick up there.

She looked over to try and get Natsu to take her, but he was doing something weird. He was stomping all the pastries frantically, almost desperately. Her vision blurred for a second and Lucy waved her hand around her face. It cleared- must have been a moth web. Web, neb, ceb, leb, meb…

The tablecloth became tangled and Natsu's foot and she felt her head loll to the side. She should tell Natsu not to hurt the cloth- that could be dangerous.

"Na…" She opened her mouth to try, but nothing came out except a small croak. Her tongue peeked out to moisten her lips- they felt so cracked and dry. "Nnn…" Still nothing. Lucy decided to simply watch Natsu and the tablecloth instead. If anything happened she could always just warn him.

But… it wasn't a tablecloth anymore. It took on a greenish tinge, which steadily grew until the entire thing was a deep forest green. Then faint outlines appeared, which solidified into scales. The sun glinted off one and burned her eyes. She threw up her hands to shield herself, but it was too late. When she pulled her hands down, her vision was blurred around the edges again. Stupid scales.

Two black eyes slowly rose to the surface of the green tablecloth. They blinked open and strained against the sticky crust that had glued them shut. Blood ran down a snout that was forming, and when it cleared away Lucy saw two slits- a nose, she realized. A forked tongue poked out and it turned to look at her. Not it, a snake. The tablecloth was a snake. It stared and her and started climbing up Natsu's leg, tightening as it went.

But it didn't feel like it was Natsu's leg that was being suffocated- it felt like her. Her lungs seized up, and her chest felt tight. She gasped for air, but couldn't get nearly enough to satisfy the burn. Gasping, wheezing screams filled the air, and Lucy cringed. It sounded awful. She tried to turn her head to see if it was Natsu, to see if he needed help. She couldn't, she was at the wrong angle. All she could see was the ground to her left, and Natsu's now-horizontal-legs to the right. That wasn't right. That couldn't be right. Was that right?

She didn't know anymore. The snake kept climbing, kept squeezing. Her vision was more than blurred now, it was fading. Blackness- all she could see was blackness. The screams clogged her ears, muffling them like cotton. The cotton kept stuffing her ears, and now it was hurting. It was hurting so much, too much. There was a wall, and the cotton kept pushing at it. She could hear the cotton balls throwing themselves at the wall, and slowly breaking it. When it finally broke, she felt it as well as heard it. She heard a great crashing sound, and all she had time to think about before the pain washed over her was the great walls of Jericho falling.

Then came the pain. It was a blinding, overpowering, wet pain. It burned a path of fire through her ears and over her face. She wanted to claw at it, make it go away, but her arms were strapped down. Everything was strapped down. She was trapped. The snake had left Natsu- killed Natsu, most likely- and now it was on her.

Blood pushed against the cotton to try and stream down her face. It couldn't escape, and so it turned inwards. It rushed over the fallen walls, around the cotton and into her skin. It filled her face, pushed against her eyes. It gushed out of her nose and mouth, so fast she choked on it. Every time she managed to spit it out so she could breathe, more filled its place. The burning in her lungs intensified, and she could feel her body convulsing in rebellion. Air, she needed air. She needed…

* * *

Gray froze and slowly turned around. "Repeat that. Now."

The servant licked his lips and cleared his throat. "I said, Your Majesty, that your presence is required in the hospital wing due to an urgent matter concerning His Majesty, First Crown Prince Natsu Dragneel."

A glance at Juvia showed him that she knew nothing. Then again, it could be that she was adept at hiding her emotions and he was crap at reading facial cues, especially hers. He looked back at the servant and barked out, "Leave us." The servant bowed and scrambled out of his rooms, shutting his doors quickly and quietly.

"Do you…" He trailed off, not sure how to pose the question, but it seemed Juvia already knew.

"Something has happened to Prince Natsu Dragneel and Miss Lucy." She stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know Lucy was involved?" They'd been attached at the hip since she'd arrived, but he didn't think that was enough to make such an assumption.

"Because they were together at the time of the incident." Again, there was no hesitation or room for argument in her statement.

"Okay, well how do you know they were together?" It was like pulling teeth with this woman, trying to get information out of her.

"Juvia has it on good authority that they were attending a tea party- together." She had more informants than he did, apparently. Woman probably had the entire castle wired.

"Whose authority?" It would certainly behoove him to know the name of one of her spies. That could be useful in the future.

"Juvia has it on Juvia's authority." Well, he could scratch the thought of anything being useful in the future. Maybe she didn't have spies, and instead used witchcraft or… something.

"How does Juvia- I mean, how do you," Good grief, he was starting to sound as loony as her. Using third person and crap to refer to him and her and others. "Know this? How do you have it on your authority?" There, he made it through an entire sentence using words considered sane.

"Prince Natsu consulted with Juvia on his endeavor to please Lucy as a means of thanks for all her hard work. Juvia suggested a tea party, which is a favorite pastime of Lucy, and so knows that before the servant interrupted Juvia and Gray-sama, they were both in the gardens." She finished her speech with a hint of smugness, and Gray knew why.

"He _consulted_ you with an _endeavor_ to _please_ _Lucy_? You mean he basically used you as a wingman, in order to find an excuse to take Lucy on a _date_? Why the hell would he come to you and not me?" He supposed he could see why, what with all the teasing and blackmail Gray had inflicted upon Natsu over the years, but still! They were brothers! They'd thrown water balloons at the servants and hocked spitballs at their tutors and caused general forms of mayhem and chaos together! Did that mean nothing to him? What a traitor.

"Most likely because Juvia is discreet and more knowledgeable about Lucy's affairs. The Prince also mentioned something about Gray-sama and blackmail." She sniffed at him and he stiffened. He would never…! Alright, so he would, but still. Bros before hoes.

Deciding to be the bigger person and forget about this grievous insult to his honor (for the moment) he grumbled, "Whatever. Let's go down to the hospital wing and see what's happened. The idiot most likely set them on fire."

Juvia rolled her eyes and strode towards the door. He followed sullenly and tried not to make it too obvious that he was pouting. Juvia certainly didn't seem to care one way or another. He missed a step and resisted the urge to stop and ponder that last thought. Multitask, that's what he needed to do. Walk and think about that weird thought at the same time. At least give it the college try.

Right foot, step. He thought about Juvia caring. Left foot, step. Juvia caring about him. Breathe in. He thought about Juvia caring for him. Breathe out. Him thinking that implied he cared. Right foot, step. He cared what she felt. Left foot, step. He cared what she felt about him. Breathe in. So he must want her to feel something. Breathe out. He thought about her feeling something. Right foot, step. About him, he thought about her feeling something about him. Left foot, step. What did that mean? Breathe in. What did that mean? Breathe out. What did that mean? Right foot, step. He'd thought that thought three times now. Left foot, step.

"_Ow!_" He rubbed his head and looked around. "What in the-"

"We have arrived at the infirmary. Gray-sama tried to open the door with his head."

Gray tentatively probed his head and hissed lowly when his fingers encountered a large bump. He decided Juvia's story might have some merit to it. Juvia brushed past him and laid a hand against the door. Shoulder muscles tensed underneath her clothing, but she halted before opening the doors.

"Hey." Gray put a hand on Juvia's shoulder, and felt her muscles tense even more. "It'll be fine. Natsu's too hardheaded to do anything like dying, and Lucy's too stubborn. It'll be fine." He tried to reassure her and sound confident, while at the same time not alert her to how nervous he was.

A tentative smile stole over her face, and Gray internally breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't know Juvia long, but could already tell she was a very paranoid and dangerous person. Ergo, if she felt good about a situation, he could feel good too. Even if she felt good because he'd urged her towards those feelings.

Her hand looked comically small when he placed his hand next to hers on the door. "Ready?" He asked her, and then pushed the doors open.

One look into the room told him all he needed to know: that he'd been very, very wrong. There were doctors and nurses running around the room, shouting and exchanging papers frantically. Books were spread open and laid over makeshift tables along one wall.

Someone jostled them out of the way and Gray looked over to reprimand them only to pull up short. There was a group of three people, two men and one woman, and they didn't look like they took criticism well. Their skin was a chalky white, and their features were sunken in. The men's lips bordered on black, while the woman's looked more purple or gray. Black circles made a prominent appearance under their eyes, and the eyes themselves looked bloodshot and sickly. Veins writhed and pulsed underneath their skin like worms digging towards the sun.

A doctor came up to them and bowed. "Thank the stars you're finally here! The patients are this way." He gestured and led them forward. After a moment, Gray pulled Juvia along behind them. Their presence had been requested, but no one had given them a moment's notice after, so they were going to have to take things into their own hands.

People cleared for them like _they_ were the sick ones. They came to a curtained area and the doctor pulled the curtain over just enough for them to duck through one by one. When Gray and Juvia came to step through, the doctor merely cautioned them, "Prepare yourselves."

There was no way they could have prepared themselves. Natsu and Lucy were on identical white cots, side by side. They were both pale and unconscious- Gray sent up a quick prayer in thanks to whoever would listen that they didn't have to be awake for all of this.

Natsu seemed in a bad shape, pale and sweating. His eyes moved and flickered beneath his lids and he mumbled words occasionally. Lucy was in worse shape, though. She was pale and her breathing was shallow and labored. Gray could hear her rasping gasps from where he was standing. Her lips were blue, but there were thin streams of caked blood where it looked like her lips had split. Claw marks dotted her arms and torso.

A whimper sounded close to his ear, and Gray turned to see Juvia pressing her hands against her mouth. He pulled her against his side, and to his surprise she came without protest. Usually she abhorred physical contact with others, or so it seemed.

The three weird people made a rough triangle around Natsu and Lucy's beds as best they could, and the woman looked at the doctor. "They will need to leave before we can begin the process. It will not be pretty, or without pain for these two." She jerked her head to where he and Juvia were standing at the mouth of the curtain entrence.

"I can handle it." Gray glared at the woman. He'd seen people in pain before, he could take whatever it was they were going to do. More than that though, he didn't know if he trusted these people. They didn't look like they could keep themselves healthy, much less others.

One of the men raised an eyebrow and asked, "But can she?" He stared at Juvia, and though he portrayed no emotion, Gray sensed that he was dubious.

Juvia stirred at the question and looked at the man. "Juvia can handle it."

"It would be best for everyone if you left." The woman spoke up again. "You don't want to see them in pain, and they wouldn't want you to see them as such, I am sure." She was right, Natsu would never want anyone to see him this weak, but Gray would be damned if he admitted that the she-freak was right.

The doctor fluttered his hand near Gray's shoulder, unwilling to touch him without Gray's express permission, but also wishing to give comfort. "I think the, err, lady is right." The woman turned at glared at him, most likely for the slight on her part, but he continued on. "Their methods are effective, though unconventional and a bit… eccentric." Gray hesitated and the doctor added, "Please."

In the end, it was Juvia that decided for them. "Juvia was wrong. Juvia cannot handle this." She grabbed Gray's hand and hauled him out of the curtained area. She went farther than that, she went past all the doctors and nurses and papers, she dragged him out of the medical wing altogether.

"You could have handled that." He knew she wasn't squeamish.

"Yes, but…" She bit her lip. "Juvia doesn't want to be able to handle that." He didn't quite understand that, but he accepted it nonetheless. She was a good person- strange, but good.

He nudged her hand with his and gently wrapped his pinky around hers. "That's okay, too. We'll be fine. They'll be fine." His head fell back against the wall they were leaning on. "We'll all be fine." A sigh fell from his lips. "Just fine."

* * *

**A little shorter than the other chapters, but with a little bit more important material. What do you guys thing, quantity or quality? Perhaps both?**

**Review review REVIEW or I'll go into a hallucinogenic frenzy like Lucy (just kidding, I won't, but still. Review.). **

**Some things for this chapter:**

**#1. As you may have figured out, Lucy and Natsu were drugged. Though drugs are mentioned in this chapter, the content is not meant to encourage or condone the use, sharing, and/or distribution of drugs, legal or otherwise, in any way, shape, or form. **

**#2. Some of you may think that Natsu holding a tea party for Lucy may be a bit much, but as you can see (or read, as it were) it was rather important towards the plot.**

**#3. The three people with strange appearances are not meant to symbolize anyone, thing, or affiliation. They are purely fictional characters that I made up for my own purposes and intentions that solely pertain to the story and its content. I'm sorry if they appearances of these characters offends anyone. **

**Characters we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Mr. Sakinawa- Husband to OC. Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Wendy- Assistant at a fabric shop in Fiore. Employed by Lacy. Living.**

**Lacy- Owner of a fabric shop in Fiore. Living.**

**The Lookalike Leader- Owner of a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if she and her employees are actually robots.**

**The Cleaning Clones- Employees of the Lookalike Leader. Employed at a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if they and their boss are actually robots.**

**Oliver Cottonwood- Right hand man to Erza Scarlet. Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Three Weird People- Two men and one woman that have some medical association and are employed occasionally by the royal family. They have not been introduced by formal names as of the moment. Living.**


	8. The Runaway Medical Bay

**Wow, made it to the eighth chapter! Not only is today the unveiling of this chapter, it is also the day we celebrate the August birthdays in my family, which include: My little brother, my cousin, and my uncle. Happy birthday to everyone else who celebrates getting older in August. Happy birthday to all, and to all good cake! **

**S/O to Israali Kotetsu, whose review made me laugh! (PS, don't go all Erza on me!)**

**Now, let us commence both to the blowing of candles, and the story! **

* * *

Natsu woke up and immediately wished he hadn't. His head was pounding, there had to be sand in his mouth, someone had taken a hammer to his body, and when he tried to open his eyes some type of glue was preventing it.

Forget opening his eyes, then. He tried to tune into the sounds around him for information. People, there were lots of people and they were all talking in subdued voices. Rustling, someone was flipping through a book, or books, with old and crackly pages. Groaning, from a person and the chair he assumed they were sitting in, both of which were near him. Sighing, which sounded feminine but he couldn't be sure, though it was also near him. Footsteps, coming closer and getting louder as they neared him. The footsteps person was a man, Natsu knew, because the man was talking and-

"They should be waking up soon, according to the Belkbroth siblings." They? Someone else felt as crappy as he did apparently. He wondered who- misery loved company, and all that.

"Can we trust them?" He knew that was a woman's voice. That meant there were two people near him, four including the Groaning Person and Sighing Person. Unless the Sighing Person was the woman he'd just heard, in which case there were only three people near him. Plus the other hurt person, so that was still four. Or five, if his first assumptions were correct. He was getting confused.

"The Belkbroth family has been attending to the Royal family for centuries, along with our other physicians. I most strenuously disapprove of their methods, as they reek of suspicion and witchcraft to me, but I cannot dispute that they _do_ work, unfortunately. If they didn't, I would have been the first to get rid of the vagrants." The man's voice dripped with disdain and venom. "So, to answer your question, it would seem that we can trust them- for the moment, mind you."

A soft 'oh' came from his female companion, and Natsu heard the footsteps stop close to his bed. "Fetch another blanket for His Highness. The other one seems to have disappeared… again." There was exasperation in his voice now, and Natsu heard quick, light steps flutter away from them. Ah, he got it now. He hadn't heard her coming because her steps had been masked by the man's heavier ones. At least something made sense.

He felt a familiar tingle in his nose, and Natsu felt like throwing his hands up. Of course, _of course_, he'd have to sneeze when his body was currently in some form of paralysis. His eyelids fluttered, his throat hitched, and the tingling in his nose built up and up and up until-

What came out next was more of a garbled-cat-drowning-shout-thing than a sneeze, but it did accomplish several things. When he… sneezed… it tore his eyelids from his cheeks and cleared out some of the sand that was residing on his tongue.

"Argh!" Natsu lifted his hands to clutch at his eyes. Seeing was now an option again, but it felt like his lids had been torn off his eye sockets. It wasn't the most pleasant sensation in the world, that was for damn sure. "I hate sneezing," Natsu moaned and dragged his hands down his face, sighing. Might as well take stock of wherever he was.

'Wherever' turned out to the hospital wing of the castle, a place he was well acquainted with. Books were on some tables, curtains were pushed back near his bed's headboard, and…

Everyone was staring at him, frozen. One man in the corner was actually mid-yawn, another had a finger up his nose. Weird, and… _gross_.

As suddenly as everyone had become stationary, now they sprang into action. Doctors swarmed his bed, and Natsu heard a shout as one man was pushed over. People grabbed at his wrists, turned his neck, prodded his body, yanked on his ears.

"How do you feel, any dizziness or nausea? Do you have trouble standing?"

"Please, Your Highness, give me your wrist. How is your pulse?"

"My Prince, are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"Do you have any idea who did this to you, Prince Natsu ?"

"Highness, we need to check your vitals."

"Are you listening, Majesty?"

"It's imperative to your health-"

"We have to, in order to-"

"Majesty-"

"Prince Natsu-"

"Your Highness-"

"Prince-"

Natsu did something he hadn't done since he was a small child, and actually yanked his arms from the grabbing hands to cover his ears. He couldn't hear them, he couldn't hear them-

"_STOP IT!_" He'd heard that.

One eye cracked open, slowly followed by the other, and Natsu nearly froze just like everyone else moments before.

Because Gray, normally so calm and cool and collected, was red-faced and heaving. His fists were clenched tightly at his side and his eyes were blazing. He looked… murderous, Natsu realized. Gray really, really looked like he wanted to kill everyone in the room.

"Your Highness, we need to-"

"Get. _Out._" Gray hissed at the man. He lifted his head to look at everyone. "All of you get out, except you," He pointed to a nurse holding a blanket, "You," His finger landed on a jittery looking man, "And you." The last candidate was a man who looked like he'd been personally insulted. "Everyone else clear out, or God help me I'll send every last one of you to the stocks."

The room was empty save for the three people Gray had chosen in a manner of seconds. Though Natsu suspected some people very sorely wanted to, no one argued to grumbled. There wasn't even so much as a foot drag or scuffle. In fact, Natsu had never seen these people move so fast, nor so quietly.

Gray slowly turned to face Natsu and sort of shrugged his shoulder. "Never liked doctors anyway." He mumbled and pursed his lips. "So… what's up?" He looked at Natsu.

"What's up? _What's up?_" Natsu started off quietly and grew in volume until he was practically yelling. "What's up is that I've woken up with absolutely no idea what's going on, a whole horde of doctors and nurses screaming at me and pulling on various body parts," He patted himself down and pulled his shirt for emphasis. "And I feel like I've been run over by a parade of horses! _That_ is 'what's up'." His fingers curled into quotation marks as he said the last two words. "To top it all off, you're here acting like- like I don't even know, like some crazy ice lunatic that's all-" He flung his hands around in the air to symbolize. "And as for the little bastard cherry on top, I can't remember anything!" The bed screamed in protest when he flopped back against it and made intelligible choking noises.

"Woooow." Gray emphasized the word and drug the 'o' out. "Yeah, that's- that's, uh, a lot. To, you know, take in or whatever. But," He held out both hands and pointed to Natsu's left. "Lucy's waking up, too. So that's a good thing, right? Right? Hey Natsu, are you even listening…"

Natsu tuned out Gray's voice and slowly looked over. There Lucy was, sure enough; Natsu couldn't believe he hadn't seen her before. How had he not noticed her?

Lucy was pale, but then again she'd always been on the lighter side, so maybe it wasn't that bad. Her lips were a tannish color instead of the healthy pink, and there was a bit of flaky red stuff on one corner of her mouth. Scabs of various shapes and sizes ran up and down her arms, and when he followed the marks down to her hands he saw that her fingernails were torn and stubby. Normally lustrous and shiny, her hair was a dull yellow. All in all, she didn't look healthy, but she didn't look too sick either. He decided to be thankful for that and focus on the positive- Lucy was actually waking up.

Her eyelids fluttered like Natsu imagined his had, and her head flopped over on the pillow to face him.

"Hey, Luce." Even if she couldn't see him, she would be able to hear him. He was acting along the basis that she would wake up like him, and he hoped he was right. Otherwise he was talking for no reason.

The bed creaked again when Natsu sat up, but protested even more when he flung off the covers and swung his legs over the side. "You feelings okay?" Where were his shoes? All he had on were socks. "Right, sorry, stupid question. Of course you're not." Her bed was only a few steps away, he didn't really need shoes anyway. "Are you waking up? Can you hear me? I hope you can." Gray came over and hovered as Natsu walked- shakily, but still- towards Lucy's bed. "Take it from someone who knows: Don't sneeze."

He let out a whoosh of air as he plopped on her bed, trying to minimalize the jostling. "Worst way to wake up, _ever_." Her eyes were moving more rapidly under her lids now, and Natsu couldn't really tell whether it was because she understood or because she was panicking. "Don't worry," He tried to reassure her just in case. "Everything's fine."

If only he knew how to get her eyes open, then-

And then Juvia popped up, like some demented jack-in-the-box. "Here." Juvia held out a glass of water. "Rub this along her eyes, and it will help to break the seal." He wished she had of shown up with water before he'd sneezed. It would have been much appreciated.

The glass of water was handed to him after he nodded, and he dipped two fingers in before rubbing them along Lucy's eyelashes. He repeated the process several time, stopping to scratch at the crust occasionally. A few of her lashes got pulled off in the process, and Natsu hoped she wouldn't miss them.

After each swipe of his water-laden fingers, the fluttering intensified. After the sixth dip and rub, her right eye was able to crack open. It vaguely reminded Natsu of baby turtles trying to break out of their shell. The left eye soon followed suit, but Natsu continued dripping water over her eyes.

Both eyes opened fully for the first time, and he marveled at how her pupils could go from swallowing her entire iris to becoming little pinpricks of black. "Natsu?" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy.

Something cold pressed against Natsu's skin and he turned around to see Juvia holding out another glass of water. He took it gratefully and held it up to Lucy. "Here, drink this." Lucy opened her mouth and he tried to pour some in without spilling it all over her. The last thing she needed right now was to have a wet stain down her shirt.

She swallowed and Natsu internally congratulated himself. No wet stain!

A doctor cleared his throat and everyone looked to see the three medical people that were allowed to stay. "You must be wondering what's going on right about now."

Gray snorted, Juvia glared, Natsu rolled his eyes and Lucy nodded silently. He gave her more water and smiled encouragingly. Gray growled at the man, "Explain then."

"It would seem that the tea was laced with mistletoe, though we're not sure how it came to be so. There have been controversies over whether the mistletoe itself is poisonous, specific ingredients are poisonous, or just certain species of mistletoe are poisonous. Whoever put the mistletoe in the tea was informed enough on this subject to be able to sufficiently contaminate the tea, and close enough to be able to get away with it undetected."

The doctor licked his lips before continuing on. "The effects of mistletoe poisoning, that we know of so far at least, are blurred vision, nausea, stomach pain, vomiting, dizziness, and diarrhea."

"That's not all." The second doctor stepped forward. "The condiments that were also present at the tea party were imbued with something called phencyclidine. It's a fairly new drug, not easy to get. The most common form of it is powder, which suited the perpetrator, as it were. We're not exactly sure how it's made or all of the side effects, but we have been investigating. There are numerous side effects associated with the drug from what we've discovered, ranging from harmless feelings of happiness to cannibalism." The doctor took a short break to breathe and rub his hands. "The side effects we observed while watching the both of you were loss of balance, bodily convulsions, hallucinations, bouts of euphoria or extreme happiness, and unpredictable and sudden changes of mood."

The first doctor that had spoken stepped forward again. "Over the last two days-"

"Wait, wait, hold on a second. You said two days- we've been out _two days_?" How was that even possible?

"Uh, yes, Your Majesty. Nurse Welde," He gestured towards the nurse, who stepped forward. "Took care of you and Miss…"

"Lucy," Natsu interjected. How could this guy not know who she was?

"Yes, of course, Miss Lucy. As I was saying, Nurse Welde took care of you both while you were unconscious these past two days."

Nurse Welde, who seemed kind of young to be a nurse in Natsu's opinion, stepped forward and inclined her head towards the man. "Thank you, doctor. We fed you a weak broth three times a day, and gave you water at least once every hour to ensure proper hydration. Your Majesty's symptoms differed from Miss Lucy's so much so that we decided to look further into what each of you ingested at the aforementioned tea party. Bystanders testified that Miss Lucy took more condiments in her tea than Your Highness did." She paused and looked uncertainly at him.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I didn't put anything in mine, but Lucy did. She put a lot in hers." He looked over at her and Lucy nodded weakly.

"Then we were correct in our assumptions." Nurse Welde looked relieved. "Miss Lucy's condition was worse, and the Belkbroth siblings spent more time on her. After their administrations and significant vigilance during the initial twelve hours of her admittance, we had her condition under control."

Juvia walked towards Lucy and clasped her limp hand. "How?" She questioned.

"The Belkbroth family said they cleaned out both your stomachs and gave you muscle relaxers. We're not exactly sure how," She hastened to add when Juvia opened her mouth again. "The Belkbroth family has always insisted that their methods be done in private and seen by no one excepting their patients, who are in most cases unable to observe, or, well, you get the idea." Weak chuckling bubbled out of her mouth, but she trailed off awkwardly when no one joined in.

Both doctors stepped forward to stand next to her. One grabbed the girls arm and walked her towards the exit while the other turned and briefly spoke to them. "I'm sure this is a bit much to take in, so we'll leave you alone to process it." He bowed shallowly and followed the others out.

The four of them waited until everyone walked out, and then sat there in silence.

Lucy spoke up unexpectedly and said what they were all thinking. "Someone tried to kill us."

* * *

Gajeel grumbled as he climbed off his horse. He'd never been partial to horses, and this one could obviously sense it. The horse jostled him more than what was strictly necessary, it pooped _all the time_, and it would flicked his back with its tail. He almost wished a freak blizzard would hit and the horse would freeze to death.

Or perhaps the horse would get rabies, and then he could kill it. He'd take anything at this point, really.

They'd finally arrived at the Heartfilia estate, and he could not say he was impressed. A bunch of annoying women fluttering around in dresses, stuffy men with their proper English and articulate insults, and more soldiers than he could count. Okay, he'd probably be able to count them, but they were always running and training and shit like that.

Lily rubbed against his ankles after jumping out of his travel case, and Gajeel bent down to pick him up. His black Exceed purred against him and he scratched Lily's neck absentmindedly. Might as well get to work.

He motioned one of his servants forward. "Find out where the soldiers are to be stationed."

The servant nodded and murmured, "Of course Your Highness."

"And ask where the hell Commander Pinhead and I are supposed to sleep." The servant nodded and assured him once more. He grunted and waved the servant away.

Jellal walked up to him and crossed his arms. "Thank you for inquiring about my soldiers and me."

"Tch. Only did it because I didn't wanna sleep with their filthy asses."

"Of course you did." Jellal rolled his eyes and smiled. "Though if you don't mind, I'll sleep with my soldiers. It encourages moral and makes them feel equalized with their superiors."

The dirt under Gajeel's heels crunched as he turned to face Jellal. "Well, see that's the problem. They're not your equals, they're your subordinates. They need to understand that and behave as such. You," He jabbed Jellal's arm, "Are the Supreme Commander, not some first year soldier. Act like it. You're getting separate sleeping quarters, and the maggots can sleep wherever the hell they like as long as I don't have to smell 'em."

"That's the second time you've insinuated my soldiers have poor hygiene skills." Jellal rubbed his arm. "They bathe regularly you know, to prevent illness and infection."

"I don't believe it." Lily meowed and Gajeel added, "Neither does Lily."

Jellal started at him flatly. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look, arguing with a cat on your head?" Lily actually was partially on his head at this point. His back paws and tail were resting on Gajeel's shoulder, while the rest of his was nosing through Gajeel's thick mane of hair.

"This cat makes all your arguments invalid. End of story."

He was looking forward to whatever oh-so-witty comeback Jellal was about to spew when two people walked up.

One was a red-headed chick in an armor suit more impressive than what most of Jellal's soldiers were afforded. The other looked like some sissy girl out of the twink papers Gajeel had seen floating around in the soldier's barracks.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, bodyguard to Lady Heartfilia. This is Oliver Cottonwood, my assistant and another bodyguard to Lady Heartfilia. We were sent by Lord Heartfilia to welcome you."

"Welcome to Heartfilia Manor!" The twink stepped up and interjected.

Erza glared at him briefly and went back to talking. "You may tell your soldiers to make camp by the woods."

"Eh?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, naw, I ain't the boss of those iron-wearing idiots. He is." He jerked his head towards Jellal and waited.

When Jellal didn't speak up Gajeel slanted a glance at him and did a double-take. Jellal was staring at Erza open-mouthed, and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Gajeel nudged him and frowned. No response. He decided to ask about it later and went back to the serious girl.

"Eh… this is Jellal Fernandes, Supreme Commander of the Royal Fiore Army, head of the search party, yada yada yada and all that."

She inclined her head towards Jellal and monotoned, "So I've heard." Her eyes raked up and down him and returned to Gajeel. She looked so unimpressed that Gajeel actually had to suppress a smile. Most women either wanted Jellal for his looks or his station, and went so far as to throw themselves at him half the time.

Gajeel decided he liked her on the spot.

"Yeah, so, the gardeners have requested that you and your soldiers stay out of beds, as they've just planted the petunias." The rabbit-named twink started talking.

Gajeel decided he disliked him on the spot.

"Like Erza said, you can camp out by the woods, and-"

"You called her by her first name." Jellal stated. Gajeel almost wanted to smack him- now was the time he decided to speak up?

"Excuse me?" The kid didn't seem to know what to say. "I, um, yes. Yes, I do call her by her first name. It's Erza, and I call her, uh, Erza. She doesn't really have a nickname, so…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"She's your superior, shouldn't you address her as such?"

What the hell was this blue-haired idiot spouting? Wasn't he just talking about equalizing not five minutes ago? Gajeel slanted a look at Jellal and was, once again, surprised.

There was a lot of surprising going on today.

Gajeel didn't like surprises.

Jellal was actually glaring at the kid disapprovingly. In fact, Jellal looked like he wanted to stick his sword through the woodland munchkin. Gajeel had never seen him look like that except in battle or training sessions. It actually creeped him out, when Gajeel allowed himself to admit it. He didn't admit it often.

"I have given permission for him to call me as such." The redhead glared at Jellal just as intensely as Jellal was glaring at her companion. "In fact, I gave _Oliver_," She stressed his name heavily, "Permission to call me by my first name within the first month of his service."

Oliver chuckled weakly and forced a smile on his face. "I wouldn't really say it was within the first month…"

"Don't you think that's a bit _inappropriate_? Especially for someone of your rank?" Jellal spat the words at her. Gajeel didn't know what was going on, but… it was certainly proving interesting. He decided to go with the flow and see where this went.

"I don't think it's inappropriate at all, considering how _important_ Oliver is to me. I think it's perfectly suitable." She bared her teeth at him, not even bothering to try and make it seem like a smile.

"Oh, is that so?" Jellal stepped forward and matched her not-grin.

"Yes, it _is_ so." Erza matched his actions and crossed her arms. She was shorter than him, though that didn't seem to matter much. What she lacked in height she made up for in ferocity. Gajeel personally hoped she beat the shit out of him. That would make for an interesting day. Lily purred in agreement.

"Well, I think-" Jella started, but Erza cut him off.

"Personally, I don't give a flying fuck what you think." She spun on her heel, leaving Jellal gaping. "Come, Oliver!" She barked out, and the wannabe girl scrambled to catch up to her.

Yes, Gajeel decided. He definitely liked her.

* * *

**Wow, got a lot covered in this chapter. What do you guys think? Review , review, REVIEW or I'll have a pissing fight with some random guy I meet! **

**What do you guys think of that little spat, by the way? And predictions as to why such animosity is present?**

**Some things for this chapter:**

**#1. A few of you have been inquiring as to how Lucy doesn't know that Natsu was her intended husband. If you refer back to the first chapter, you will find that Lucy was not listening very closely when her father said the name of her fiancé. Natsu does not know her last name, and was told that his beloved was kidnapped. May be a bit far-fetched, but c'mon people, it's a fanfic. **

**#2. I don't actually know what would happen if mistletoe and PCP were mixed together and ingested, but for the purposes of this story I'm saying that it could be very bad. Roll with it, people.**

**#3. I don't mean to offend anyone with the twink references, or any other content in this chapter. Gajeel just happens to be a jerk and say mean things. Honestly though, it's Gajeel. What do you expect?**

**Characters we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Mr. Sakinawa- Husband to OC. Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Wendy- Assistant at a fabric shop in Fiore. Employed by Lacy. Living.**

**Lacy- Owner of a fabric shop in Fiore. Living.**

**The Lookalike Leader- Owner of a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if she and her employees are actually robots.**

**The Cleaning Clones- Employees of the Lookalike Leader. Employed at a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if they and their boss are actually robots.**

**Oliver Cottonwood- Right hand man to Erza Scarlet. Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Three Belkbroth family- Two men and one woman that have some medical association and are employed occasionally by the royal family. Living.**

**Nurse Welde- a nurse in the Royal Infirmary. **

**Lily- Pet to Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel, Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Black and white. Living.**


	9. The Runaway Mud Puddle

**Oh my goodness, it's the ninth chapter! That's means it's almost the tenth chapter! That means my story is almost a decade old in FFN book years! **

**Happy Labor Day Weekend, Labor Day, and first day of school! Let me just ask: Who's excited for school? Hm, anyone? No? I agree. To try and alleviate the crushing, debilitating depression that may or may not undoubtedly be engulfing you, here's another chapter to help make it better.**

**S/O to Retreat, whose review was short, sweet, and also funny.**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Natsu rubbed the back of Lucy's hand and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, finally. They'd been stuck in the medical wing all day yesterday, helpless before the hordes of tests and questions. Time after time they'd been asked the same questions, as if their stories would magically change.

Finally, it'd come to Natsu yelling at everyone to get out, much like Gray had before. Lucy had looked a mess, pale and shaking. The doctors had said it would take some time for her to recover, as she'd gotten a larger, and therefore more lethal, dose than he had. He personally believed that their impromptu inquisition hadn't helped any.

She'd fallen asleep somewhere around midnight, a little bit after Juvia had coaxed some soup into her. Lucy had been a bit indignant when Natsu tried to feed it with her, and mentioned something about not using a fork, but otherwise everything had gone smoothly. Sort of. He'd spilled it on her bandages and Juvia had screeched and him, and then he and Gray had been kicked out so Juvia could change Lucy (though Natsu thought only Gray should have been kicked out because Gray was the pervert, not him). Other than that though… smooth.

Now Lucy was asleep, Natsu was sitting on the bed next to her holding her hand, Juvia was up against the wall keeping watch, and Gray was in a chair snoring like a demented bear with asthma. He was tempted to go over and put something in Gray's mouth, but… that would require him to leave Lucy. He didn't want her to wake up and get upset or anything like that, so he tried to resist. For her sake.

Happy jumped onto the bed and curled up on Lucy's stomach, purring loudly when Natsu reached over to rub behind his ears. Even Happy had come to support Lucy, it would seem. He idly wondered how Gajeel and Lily would react if they had been here. Lily would have been as sympathetic as Happy, and Gajeel… hopefully he wouldn't have made too many jokes or offensive comments. Still, he had a feeling Gajeel would have approved of Lucy. He would have liked her spunk and daring, and especially her views on modern society. Gajeel would have appreciated the scandal of it all, especially.

Now that he was thinking about it, his mom probably would've liked her too. Lucy reminded Natsu of his mother, in a way. They were both-

"First Prince?" Juvia's question snapped him out of his thought process, and he took a moment to be grateful for that. His thoughts would have undoubtedly turned melancholy soon enough.

"Hm?" He was too tired to give a proper response.

"Why are you holding Lucy's hand?" There was a cold edge to her voice that Natsu didn't like. If he had been running on more than thirty minutes sleep he probably would have been scared. He was too tired to be scared.

"'Cause Luce grabbed it when she was sleeping. 'N I didn't feel like doing whatever 'bout it." Natsu yawned so widely he felt like his jaw was going to crack.

"Is First Prince sure _he_ didn't grab Lucy's hand?" What was this woman insinuating?

"You can call me Natsu, you know." Deflection, always a good backup plan.

A pinched frown stole over Juvia's face, and Natsu was pretty sure his 'good backup plan' had failed. Try try again, though, yeah?

"Lucy calls me Natsu…" He trailed off in a way which he thought sounded tempting but not overtly so.

"Hmph." She sniffed and Natsu resolved to come back to it later. "Nevertheless, is First Prince sure that _he_ did not grab Lucy's hand?" Again with the hand holding, what was her problem? It's not like he was molesting her boobs or anything! He wasn't Gray!

"Does it really matter?" He rolled his eyes. Juvia's glare increased. Apparently it mattered a lot. "Okaaay, so it matters," He paused and muttered under his breath, "To you."

"Lucy is a very important person to Juvia." She stated, and her hand came up to rub against the ghost at her throat. It was a nervous habit that he'd noticed she had.

"I get that, really, I do." This time he tried for understanding and/or compassionate, but not so much so that it sounded like he was being condescending. He didn't think she'd take to that well. "But Luce is also a very important person to me. Natsu," He added, hoping it would rub off on her. "Which is my name."

"And as such," She continued on as if Natsu hadn't even spoken. "Juvia wants Lucy to be happy, even if those methods displease and worry Juvia." She went back to glaring at him.

What did she mean, 'methods that displease and worry Juvia'? He almost sniggered when he realized he'd thought that in her voice. So, something made Lucy happy that she didn't like? That was ridiculous, if Lucy like it then…

"You don't like me." He realized. A choked half-laugh came out of his mouth, and he stared at her. He probably looked like some bewildered, hysterical loon- he sounded like one.

"First Prince is correct. Juvia doesn't like you."

Well, wasn't she forward. "Can I, uh, can I ask why?"

"Juvia worries about Lucy when she is around First Prince. She becomes… different." Juvia bit her lip and her hand started rubbing the ghost more frequently. There was going to be a hole in the ghost's head if she kept that up.

"Like… different how?" She seemed perfectly normal to him. Well, she was weird, but that was normal for Lucy. So, weird but normal. Normally weird? Weirdly normal? Whatever.

"Lucy becomes more happy, and Juvia is happy about this, but she also becomes more impulsive, more silly. Juvia would say looser, but that implies something else." Her eyes fell down to his hand again. "What Juvia is worried about, is- Juvia is trying to say-" She broke off with a frustrated whine and hung her head briefly.

"I'm not gonna hurt her, if that's what you're worried about."

Juvia's head snapped up, her hair covering one eye. She wasn't the only one that could be forward.

"You don't need to worry about Luce- I won't hurt her. She's my best friend." He shrugged.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy may be… feeling things for First Prince." Juvia blushed and looked away, towards Gray.

"Don't worry." Of course she was feeling things, they were best friends. They had to care about each other to be best friends. That was how friendship worked.

He looked at Juvia and waited until she was looking back at him.

"I promised I'd catch her." He squeezed her hand.

* * *

"I promised I'd catch her." Gray heard Natsu state and decided it was time to intervene.

Making a big show of stretching and yawning, just to be sure that he'd caught Natsu and Juvia's attention, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His jaw cracked and there was sand in the corners of his eye sockets, which he wiped away disgustedly. He hated when there was goop in his eyes, touching them. It just grossed him out.

"Wus happening?" He asked tiredly. Every word they'd uttered had reached his prying ears, but he didn't think they needed to know that.

There was silence before Juvia answered, "Nothing." She leaned against the wall, her hand dropped from her throat, and she went back to watching the room. He'd never seen nor met any woman that was as paranoid (she liked to call it vigilant) as her.

Before this incident, he would have wondered what she looking out for. Before the last few days, he would have said that there was nothing that could have warranted such supervision. But that was before the poisoning, and the tea party, and the doctors and nurses and the weird threesome.

That was before there was a murderer running around, most likely in their castle, close enough to almost kill Natsu ad Lucy.

Now he was grateful for her continued vigilance. Her determination was appreciated, her caution was cherished. Once Lucy was back on her feet gallivanting around with Natsu again, Gray would make it a point to consult his father about tightening security. They needed more guards, better screening for the people they employed. Maybe food testers should be hired. His father had never believed in sacrificing others to save their own skin, but Gray thought it necessary now.

Gray briefly let his eyes rest on where Natsu was holding hands with Lucy, but made sure to look away before Natsu noticed. They didn't need a repeat of the earlier conversation.

Still… his mind went back to what Natsu had said before he'd 'woken up.' _'I promised I'd catch her.'_ What was that supposed to mean? Had he really dropped her at one point? It wouldn't surprise him.

His legs protested as he stood up and made his way over to Juvia.

"So… your spies picked up on anything yet?" In all honesty, he was curious.

There was a drawn out pause, and then, "No."

Woah. Whoever had tried their hand at assassination seriously knew how to play. "Nothing? No leads, clues, hints… nothing?"

"Juvia only knows what Juvia has concluded herself."

He waved his hands in front of them, still careful to keep his voice down. "Feel free to share."

"The person who tried to kill Lucy and First Prince is new to the castle, recently employed or otherwise given access to the castle." She looked over to him.

As it seemed was expected, he asked, "How do you know they were," He tried to remember her exact words. "Recently employed or… otherwise… in the castle." Close enough, he supposed.

"Juvia has already stated how Juvia knows: She said 'the person who tried to kill Lucy and First Prince.'"

She said that as if he would understand. "Um, I still don't get it."

"If the assassin wanted to kill First Prince alone, he or she could have done it before now. There was plenty of time, and most likely opportunities. Why now? Gray-sama has told Juvia earlier that the castle does not employ taste testers."

"True enough." He'd told her a little while after the Belkbroth siblings had left. "Continue, please." He motioned her onward.

A thin eyebrow raised itself contemptuously to show him his motioning was not appreciated, but otherwise she did as he bade. "Juvia believes the assassin wanted to kill both First Prince _and_ Lucy, instead of just First Prince. Juvia is not sure why, though she believes it has something to do with the wedding."

"So, what? The assassin doesn't want Natsu to get married? Why not knock off his fiancé?"

"The fiancé was already kidnapped, was she not?" Bonus point to the ghost woman.

"Well, were the kidnappers working with the assassin, or were the attacks separate? Like a coincidence, or something." He didn't believe in coincidences, but at this point he was willing to buy stock in just about anything.

"Juvia is not sure. There's no way to tell until we have more evidence, or information."

"And when exactly will that be?" He was hesitant to ask.

"Juvia's people are working, but… there isn't much to find. This person was very skillful, and knowledgeable about the methods they employed." Juvia didn't look happy about those facts.

There wasn't much to say to that, so Gray kept quiet. Everything that could be done, was being done. The servants present at the tea party were being questioned, the cooks who prepared the food were in a holding cell until further notice, and even the gardeners were temporarily suspended.

A possibility existed that Juvia could have been the one to poison Lucy and Natsu, but Gray seriously doubted it. If Juvia wanted someone dead, they'd be dead. He had no delusions about that. Over the last few days, as they'd watched Lucy and Natsu recover, there'd been a heaviness to her shoulders. Her eyes had drooped with familiarity, and something akin to resignation. She'd seen death, maybe she'd even inadvertently caused it at one point. Either way, Gray didn't think she was the culprit.

Did Lucy know about this, know about Juvia and her apparently close relations with the Grim Reaper? He could only wonder. Lucy seemed too chipper and positive around Juvia to suspect such things. Then again, that could be a cover in an attempt to protect Juvia.

If Lucy truly didn't know, Gray had to wonder about their past with each other. They'd come here together, and it seemed like they'd been a duo for some time. They worked well with each other, could predict the other's actions to an extent, referred to each other in a relaxed manner.

Except… that one time. When the servant had first asked him to come to the medical wing, and Juvia had been with him. She'd realized something was wrong, right away. Gray strained to remember what it was, what the exact wording was.

He glanced over at Juvia, and watched her methodically stroke her ghost doll.

She stroked its head, the gruesome stitching. _'Something…'_

The ruffles at the bottom swayed gently when she ran her hand over them. _'Something has happened…'_

It seemed to grin at him when her hand traveled back upwards. _'Something has happened to Prince Natsu Dragneel and…'_

When her hand went back to the free cloth at the bottom, the head dropped. With the new angle, it almost seemed to stare at him, to follow him as he watched.

'_Something has happened to Prince Natsu Dragneel and Miss Lucy.'_

Juvia's hand brushed it and the head turned, so only one eye stared at him.

'… _Miss Lucy.'_

The ghost winked at him.

* * *

Gajeel grabbed the so-called bodyguard and slung him out of the room, giving him a firm kick on the back for good measure. Some bodyguard. The asshole had been screwing one of the kitchen staff the _entire time_ of the Kidnapping Catastrophe. Jellal's wording, not his.

Thinking of Jellal made Gajeel simultaneously smirk and grimace at the same time. One the one hand, Jellal's sulking after Erza's 'I don't give a fuck' comment was hilarious, and the glares that the red-head and blue-head tried to lance each other with from across lawns was downright funny. If you wanted to see a top-notch comedy show, visit the mess hall during the rare occasions Erza and Jellal ate at the same time. He'd actually cried at one point, and the Oliver kid looked like he'd been about to piss his bunny tail.

One the other hand, it was annoying as hell. He needed to interrogate everyone, and as the head bodyguard Erza had to be there. As the head of the search party, Jellal was also required to be there. The first time they'd attempted to question someone, those two had threatened each other more than the suspect. After that, everyone had mutually agreed that only one of them should be present along with Gajeel during the questioning sessions. Problem was, all the information had to be relayed to the absent person- and of course that task was left to Gajeel.

In fact, if this kept up the entire investigation was going to be stunted. Therefore, it would take more time. Time which Gajeel certainly didn't have.

So, in a nutshell- it was funny, but Gajeel didn't have time for that shit, even if it was _funny_ shit.

He walked back towards the soldiers' temporary camp near the woods. At least the nature scent would mask the soldiers' natural scent. Quiet chuckles emitted from his mouth as he laughed at his pun.

Jellal had ended up sleeping in a room separate from the soldiers at Gajeel's insistence, but spend every waking moment possible with his men. Though he found the blue-haired runt extremely annoying and stubborn, he had to admit that the commander knew about loyalty.

The fresh air smelled wonderful after the rank odors of the dungeons, where all suspects were being kept due to Gajeel's assertion, though it annoyed Jellal to no end. Originally, Erza had complained about the housing arrangement, but once she heard Jellal's views she shut up. Couldn't have her and him agreeing on anything, oh no. That would be a sign of the world ending.

Before he reached Jellal's tent-office, Gajeel looked down to try and smooth out the papers recording everything that had happened in the latest interrogation and any information that had been gleaned. There wasn't much to tell, just like all the other times, but Jellal still insisted on pouring over the records methodically. Whatever.

Something bounced into Gajeel's chest and squeaked, and Gajeel grunted at the new wrinkles that had just appeared on the papers. He looked down to locate the source of his ire and saw a small kid laying in a mud puddle.

The kid looked up glared at Gajeel. "What's your problem?" By the pitch of the screeching, Gajeel would guess the kid was a girl. Just great. Because, of course, all he needed right now was another hormone-addled female to screw with his life. The Universe hated him.

"'Scuse you?" What was this little girl spouting now?

"I asked you," The girl yanked her arms out of the mud and attempted to stand up. "_What-_" After a few initial slips and slides, she managed to gain steady footing. "Is your _problem?_" Her hands made a squelching sound when they slapped themselves onto her hips.

"Don't got one." He grunted and moved to step around her.

An outraged squawk blurted out of her mouth. " _What _did you just say? You just pushed me into the _mud_," She motioned towards the mini pond that started all of this. "And didn't even make an _attempt_ to seem like you were going to, or trying to, help me up."

"That's because I wasn't going to." He glowered at her and sneered. She stank like a pigsty. "You knocked yourself over." His foot inched forward to try and walk around her.

Her foot snapped forward to block his apparently-not-so-subtle advances and she stuck out her chin. "I was walking here and you pushed me over!"

"Kid, if you don't move I'm gonna do a whole lot more than just pushing." He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side so he could pass. Annoying little mosquito. Blue hair peeked out from the mud mask it was wearing, and Gajeel corrected himself. Annoying, _blue_, little mosquito.

"Hey!" She protested and snatched at his arm to halt him. He bared his teeth- _damn_, how much time did she spend sharpening her little claws?

"First of all," She held up one finger in front of his face, though her fingernail only reached his chest. "I'm not a child, so don't refer to me as such. I am an adult, so I'll thank you to treat me as such."

He opened his mouth to snark about her being a self-proclaimed 'adult,' but she rushed on. "Secondly," A second finger popped up to join the first. "You were just as much at fault as me, because you obviously weren't paying attention to your surroundings."

One would have thought she would be tired after all that, but she continued on. "As a third point," Another finger- there should be sound effects to make this more interesting. "Your bullying tactics won't work on me. I'm not afraid of some unintelligent Neanderthal that believes he can force others into submission with violence, which in all reality is actually pathetically-concealed attempts at compensation." Her eyes dropped to his groin and she smirked.

A popping sound came out as his mouth dropped and his eyes blazed. "You fucking little-"

Before he could finish, she reached up and flicked mud off the end of her fingers onto his chest and chin. He shut his mouth with a snap to prevent any dirt getting in, and flinched from the cold contact.

She smirked at him and flounced off, head held high.

What… just happened?

He yanked his hand over his face looked down in disgust at his muddied hand.

More importantly, who the _hell_ was she?

* * *

**Two days late and around a page shorter than per normal, but here it is! Again, I apologize for the delay, and will try **_**very very hard**_** to ensure this doesn't happen anymore. It seems school and stress was more than I thought it would be, and I didn't plan ahead well enough. Boo me. **

**Some things for this chapter:**

**#1. Natsu and Lucy romantic feels, or just Natsu and Lucy friendship feels? I suppose only time can tell… Gray and Juvia feels? Who knows for sure. Jellal and Erza, well, nobody knows what got into those two. They're just crazy. But wait, what's this? Gajeel doesn't have anyone to share feels with? We shall change this soon, oh yes, sooooon. **

**#2. There were a lot of mini word and phrase flashbacks, and for those of you that don't like that, sorry. It's gonna happen, probably more than just this once, too. Deal with it, or skim over those parts. Or, as a third choice, you could read it and see how it contributes to the overall story plot. **

**#3. Can anyone tell me who Gajeel just met? Guesses, stabs in the dark, premonitions? **

**Characters we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Mr. Sakinawa- Husband to OC. Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Wendy- Assistant at a fabric shop in Fiore. Employed by Lacy. Living.**

**Lacy- Owner of a fabric shop in Fiore. Living.**

**The Lookalike Leader- Owner of a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if she and her employees are actually robots.**

**The Cleaning Clones- Employees of the Lookalike Leader. Employed at a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if they and their boss are actually robots.**

**Oliver Cottonwood- Right hand man to Erza Scarlet. Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Three Belkbroth family- Two men and one woman that have some medical association and are employed occasionally by the royal family. Living.**

**Nurse Welde- a nurse in the Royal Infirmary. **

**Lily- Pet to Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel, Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Black and white. Living.**


	10. The Runaway Hairbrush

**Chapter number ten. I repeat: chapter, number, TEN! I made it without keeling over and/or worshipping some made-up deity, like the Garage Goddess (true dream, that. Very strange.). As you all know, last chapter was late. This chapter, will not be! It may be posted at 11:59 PM, but it will be posted TODAY. Take that, deadline monster.**

**S/O to Abyss Walker- I hope the story keeps you laughing!**

**And now, on to the story. **

* * *

Oliver looked down at his hands and frowned. He really needed to stop chewing on his nails, or else he was going to have little fleshy nubs for fingers. That certainly wouldn't be attractive.

Then again, maybe that would be a good thing. Maybe then Supreme Commander Fernandes wouldn't view him as a… threat? Obstacle? He didn't know. Whatever he was to Commander Fernandes, if he was unattractive, maybe he wouldn't be whatever he was. Did that make sense? It made sense to him. Personally, he didn't think how it could _not _make sense to-

He was rambling again. Right? He thought so. What constituted as rambling anyway? Were there different levels of rambling? There should be. Different people, different styles, different levels of rambling.

Rambling again, he supposed. Whatever. This was an internal debate, so it didn't matter. He wasn't on duty, he wasn't talking, he wasn't bothering anyone. Except maybe himself. He didn't think he was bothering himself, though. A second voice hadn't popped up in addition to this current one he was thinking with. That meant he wasn't bothering anyone, including himself. He gave himself mental permission to continue.

What was Commander Fernandes's problem anyway? Oliver hadn't done anything to him, not that he could tell anyway. He'd talked to the commander and that mean man with the scary piercings. He'd _welcomed_ them! Pointed out where they could camp, said 'hello,' tried to keep the peace. And what had he gotten in return? Glares, sneers, and three angry people he had to deal with almost daily.

Commander Fernandes and his troops were all over the castle, scouring it for clues and interrogating the servants. He ran errands for Erza a lot, and dealt out the more insignificant commands to the soldiers- that work put him in the castle at least once a day. The troops were cordial enough, though some of them were a bit handsy at time. Commander Fernandes was another story altogether. He would glare at him, or make comments, or get in the way of Oliver's orders.

The mean man with piercing, Second Crown Prince Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel, dismissed or ignored him. Other time, he'd call Oliver names like 'twink' or 'bunny boy.' Like he hadn't heard those oh-so-original nicknames before. At one point, Prince Gajeel had pushed him into one of the grabby soldiers. Oliver's rump had finger bruises on it for a week. Other times, Prince Gajeel merely told him 'you're annoying me,' and walked away. At first, Oliver had just assumed Prince Gajeel was an unhappy person. He'd tried to make the prince smile, given it his best jokes. After several shoves into the wall and five more days of fingerprints on his bum, Oliver had decided that Prince Gajeel was perpetually grumpy.

Before the Commander and Prince had arrived, Erza was nice. Short-tempered and snappish sometimes, but still nice. She apologized when she knew she was in the wrong, and genuinely tried to better the lives of those she protected and those who helped her protect. But that was before.

Now, however, it was a completely different story. Erza was agitated most of the time and muttered to herself a lot. She practiced with her weapons more, and had taken to polishing her multiple armors daily. When she called the bodyguards together for a practice session, the session was long and brutal. It took most of the guards (including Oliver, every time) begging for mercy before she would relent and end the training. Whenever she would see Prince Gajeel, she would constantly scan their surrounding or tell Oliver to keep a lookout for the Commander. Whenever she would see Commander Fernandes… it might as well have been a war. They screamed, yelled, even took to fighting each other (though it always ended with people from either side pulling the two apart).

After the fights, the entire campus was quiet. It might have been peaceful if the silence wasn't so tense and volatile. Everyone was strung out and edgy. Even the Lord Heartfilia was cautious after the fights. Oliver didn't mind that part, though. Lord Heartfilia was normally aloof and stony- his silence was a welcome break.

More than anything, Oliver wanted to know why Commander Fernandes and Erza were so angry at each other. He knew they knew each other, he was sure of it. There was no way two total strangers could hate each other so adamantly upon first sight. Just… no way. So the fact that Erza and the commander knew each other was established. He assumed something had happened to make them so hostile, but so far neither had given any hints as to what that event might have been. Oliver still kept his ears perked, just in case.

He'd thought that during the fights one of them might have talked, or shouted, or even grunted. After all, the heat of the battle could do things like that to people. More than once some criminal had broken into the Heartfilia estate, gotten into a fight, and blurted out their plan or a part of. It came in handy a lot of times, and was amusing to boot.

But their now-famous-fights? Dead silent. Both of them wore a mask of grim determination, and there might as well have been gags in their mouths for all the noise they made. They were silent after the fights, too. Erza wouldn't even let him rub her feet or clean the flecks of blood off her sword like she usually did. The foot rubs disappointed him the most though. A good foot rub, some strawberry cake, a glass of cold milk- Erza would loosen right up. It was like she was in a trance when he combined all three things, and he'd gained knowledge of some very juicy information using that method. Tried and true, as his mother would say. He closed his eyes and muttered, "May she rest in peace," before continuing his train of thought.

His mother would have known what to do in this situation. She would know how to make one or both of them talk. She probably would have known why they were so unhappy near each other within the first two days. He missed her so much. Maybe he'd get some heavenly message from her, telling him what he should do. Divine directions- he smiled. His mother would be the one to do that.

Still, holy instructions or not, he'd find out what was wrong. He'd do something about it. Everything would work out.

His mind made up, Oliver stood and grabbed training pads. The pads felt bulky and uncomfortable when he stuffed them down his pants and over his butt, but it was a necessary precaution. He needed to give some bad news to Prince Gajeel.

* * *

Lucy grimaced and tried to choke down some more meatloaf. She wasn't succeeding.

A snort came from her left and she turned to glare at Natsu. He grinned and took a large bite of cake. She tried to glare harder, to no avail. Natsu merely laughed and sprayed bits of frosting all over the sheets.

"Why do I have to eat this, and you don't?" The meatloaf gurgled at her. "So unfair."

"'Cause your stomach might not be able to handle the awesomeness of good food yet." He patted his stomach, which rumbled happily. She hoped he spontaneously threw up, or that his cake turned into meatloaf. That would serve him right.

"Just because I was sick longer than you-"

"And got a larger dose of poison." Juvia put in.

"Doesn't mean I can't keep down a decent meal." Lucy finished.

Natsu stuffed another bite in and mumbled, "Doc said foods that taste like cardboard. Not my fault."

"Well this tastes worse than cardboard. I think I'd rather eat a box, in fact." Lucy stated matter-of-factly. Stupid doctors- they hadn't even been the ones to save her. Gray and Juvia had told them of the strange trio that performed voodoo magic in order to save them.

"The doctor said Lucy was only allowed to have weak foods that posed less of a chance of upsetting her stomach. Broth, meatloaf, and crackers are three such foods. Cake is not." Juvia brushed the crumbs off Lucy's sheets and nudged the plate of meatloaf.

"Yeah," Natsu piped up. "What she said." He pointed his fork towards Juvia and nodded.

"Shut up Flame-brain." Gray walked over and handed Lucy more water.

She thanked him and took a large swallow. Hopefully it would help her to choke down the monstrosity the doctors in this place called meatloaf. She'd had tasteful and artfully decorated meatloaf before, and this did not resemble that meatloaf in any way, shape, or form. Disgraceful.

Someone started tugging her hair, and Lucy assumed Juvia had started brushing her hair. Ever since the incident (Lucy didn't like to refer to it as an attempted murder) Juvia had been a lot more affectionate. She spent every day with Lucy, along with Natsu and Gray. She had taken to brushing Lucy's hair and helping her to bathe and dress. The only thing she refused to do was let Lucy skip her meds and bring her edible food. She couldn't fault Juvia for that too much, she supposed. Though the meatloaf was seriously making her want to reconsider that.

A sharp tug came from the back of her head and pain lanced through her skull. "Ow! Juvia!" She turned around to glare at Juvia.

"What?" Juvia held up the brush innocently.

"Not so hard, please. That hurt." She rubbed the back of her head mournfully.

"Juvia cannot help it. Lucy brought this on herself." She swatted Lucy's hands away from the back of her head and resumed brushing.

Lucy could only gape for a moment before exclaiming, "What? What do you mean, I don't even know what you mean!" How was Juvia yanking on her hair, her fault?

"Juvia thinks Lucy has been picking up Prince Natsu's hygiene habits."

She was silent as her mind tried to puzzle out what that was supposed to mean.

"Prince Natsu's hygiene habits are not very good, in case Lucy still doesn't understand."

Natsu and Lucy both yelped this time, Lucy because her hair was being torn out, Natsu because of the negative implication.

"Easy on the hair!"

"I have wonderful hygiene skills!"

The yanking on her hair stopped for a moment and Juvia swung around Lucy to peer skeptically at Natsu. "Is that so?" One eyebrow crept towards her hairline and she pursed her lips doubtfully.

"Yeah- it is so! I bathe several times a week."

"Jumping in lakes, playing in the castle fountains, and spilling beverages on oneself does not constitute as a bath."

"I bathe at least once a week." Natsu corrected himself.

"Juvia believes Juvia's point has been proven." The hair tugging resumed once more and Lucy grimaced.

Natsu sputtered and frowned. "I have a sensitive nose- if I stunk I would know. I take baths regularly, brush my teeth twice a day, and brush my hair… less regularly."

A snort came from behind Lucy and Natsu rushed on, "But just because my hair is fine when I wake up! I like it like this!" He gestured wildly towards his pink follicles. "This whole just-woke-up, all-natural look suits me!"

Lucy eyed Natsu's hair and mentally nodded. It did indeed suit him.

Gray held up a finger and interjected, "If I may,"

"You may not!" Natsu snapped. "Besides, you're biased."

"How am I biased?" This couldn't end well, in Lucy's opinion. There was no peaceful solution.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "First of all, you're just going to disagree with everything I say." Natsu had a point there. From what she'd witnessed, the boys were almost complete opposites.

"First of all?" Gray threw his hands up. "Great, there's more. Can't wait to hear this." At least Juvia had eased up, that was a plus. There was always a silver lining.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is more." Natsu crossed his arms and huffed.

"Well then, let's hear it. Let's hear what idiotic garbage you've imagined up." Gray thumped his chest and made 'come-at-me' motions with his hands.

"You're totally gonna agree with anything Juvia says!" Lucy bit her lip- she'd spoken too soon. Juvia was getting rough with the hairbrush again. The silver lining cloud was going to storm.

"What?" Gray gaped at Natsu. "What is that supposed to mean?" Another yank- Lucy tried to take calming breaths.

"You totally like Juvia!" Natsu pointed towards Juvia at the same time said demon jerked Lucy's head again. This conversation was going to hurt everyone here, it would seem.

"I do not!" Another wrench.

"Do to!" Shouldn't the brush have broken by now?

"Do not!" Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

She was going to be bald by the end of the day.

* * *

Erza growled and scrubbed at her sword. There were several pesky little spots of blood that just _wound not come off_.

She flipped her hair out of her eyes and tried circular motions instead of straight up and down. Maybe that would help. If not, she was going to have to commission a new one.

The fight today was just as useless as those before. They fought, they got pulled apart, they prepped for the next time they fought. If they didn't get pulled apart, though… she'd kick his ass. She was better than him back then, she was sure to be better than him now.

In fact, she'd taken measures to ensure she'd be better than him if they would ever chance to meet again. Vigorous training, endless exercise, gaining access to every new style of weapon and practicing until she'd mastered them.

And now… now it had all paid off. Fate had seen fit to bring them together again. Destiny had wanted them to finish what they'd started so long ago. Their unfinished struggle would finally have a victor. And a loser- which she would make sure wasn't her.

Oliver popped his head in, and before he could even ask Erza snapped, "No." His face fell, and for a moment she felt a wave of guilt, but the feeling of cold steel in her hands snapped her back to reality. "I'm sorry Oliver, but I don't have-"

"Time, yeah, I know." He smiled and waved his hand. "Don't sweat it, it's okay." He turned to leave, but hesitated at the doorway. "Hey, Erza… you know that you can always talk to me, right?"

She tried to smile reassuringly. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"No problem!" He beamed at her and bounced away.

Honestly, sometimes his mood boggled her. How could anyone remain so positive all the time? He must have been dropped as a child, and as a result the negative part of his brain was mushed, therefore making it impossible for him to be sad.

Wait. Erza pondered that for a moment. Was that even possible?

After a few more moments, Erza shrugged. It sounded legit enough. Moving on, now.

One of the spots flaked off, and she grinned. Victory!

Her efforts redoubled, and she vowed to rid her sword of the rest of the offending blemishes. On the one hand, she sort of wanted to somehow photograph Jellal's bloodstains in a sick attempt to invigorate her for their next battle. On the other, more sane hand, she knew that was wrong.

If she had a third hand, it would be telling her that not only was it wrong, but also that she should feel ashamed. Did the past mean nothing to her, it would ask. Had she really managed to banish all traces of their friendship from both her heart and mind?

If she had a third hand, she would tell it to shut the hell up and leave her alone. Jellal was a double-crossing bastard that deserved to rot in hell for what he'd done to her. If she was the one that managed to send him there, all the better.

The circular motions didn't seem to be doing any better than the straight up and down method. Maybe she needed more cleaning solution?

She reached behind her to grab the bottle and squinted at the instructions page. It said a few drops per side should do it. The drops pinged softly as they hit, and she counted five pings before stopping. That should do it. The cloth squeaked when she first started rubbing again, but then quieted down shortly after. She frowned and paused for a second, lifting the cloth from the sword.

It had never squeaked before. Maybe the solution was getting old? She picked up the bottle again to read the attached instructions. They didn't say anything about expiration dates. Perhaps the makers thought it would be a given? Definitely a thought for later.

She went back to rubbing her sword. The methodical actions soothed her. She imagined the fight as being dirt on her skin, and the cloth as being the water that washed it all away. That also helped calm her down.

Her body was still tense, however. Maybe some muscle relaxation exercises would help her. She tried to relax her toes first, followed by her legs. The thigh area proved a bit harder to ease up on, but when she really concentrated it worked. Stomach and chest weren't too hard- they seemed to be the softest body parts anyway, so it sort of made sense. She had to stop cleaning her sword when it came to her arms, but it was worth it. They felt like noodles, and she couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Her fingers took the longest, though. She spent minutes trying to straighten out each knuckle and make her fingers feel like flexible… things.

Shouting erupted from the outside of her quarters and she immediately grabbed her sword and dropped into a crouch.

The shouting continued, and then she heard the distinct sound of bone crunching. More yelling, scuffling feet, and waling. Judging by the sound of the crunch, the volume of the crying, and the rapidness of the injury…

A right hook to the nose.

She hoped the puncher was one of her men. She also hoped the recipient was Jellal, though that seemed extremely unlikely. He was much too clever to get caught by something as simple as a punch. Though perhaps he also thought that, in which case she might be able to catch him off guard by trying something like that. Another thought for later.

Her knees protested when she stood up again, and she threw her sword back down on the table. It clattered loudly and flipped over, knocking the bottle of cleanser over.

"Oh, for the love of-"

"What was that about love?" A voice sounded from her doorway, and she froze. No. It wasn't possible. There was no way that slimy little bastard actually had the _audacity_ to-

She turned around to see for herself. He did have the audacity.

"What are you doing in here?" She hissed, and backed up to stand behind her table.

"I came to tell you that one of my soldiers just attacked yours." He crossed his arms and stepped forward.

"A punch to the nose, I heard. I'm assuming it's a clean break?" She fingered the edge of her desk, flicking her fingers in annoyance when the solvent attached itself to her nails.

"But of course." He nodded to her, before taking another step forward.

He was getting too close for her liking. Her index finger inched forward, towards the pommel of her sword. His eyes snapped down to her hand, before looking back up at her sardonically.

"Tsk, tsk Erza. And here I was thinking we were getting past all of that." He stepped forward again.

That was three steps. They hadn't been this close and civil to each other in years. Her mind snagged on that little fact and she tried to rewind, to figure out the last time they'd been on cordial terms. Before the fight, before the humiliation, before-

He'd taken another step forward. She'd been busy thinking instead of paying attention. Though she hadn't seen the step, she could tell he was closer. She could feel it. Her skin started tingling, and she swore mentally. No! She was past this, better than this! She didn't care about him, or his good looks, or-

Again. He could still read her enough to know when he was getting her flustered, and when she wasn't paying attention because of it. That was, what? Five steps?

He was a measly foot away from her and her desk- and her sword. She couldn't see any visible weapons on him, but she knew he was smarter than that. He'd have something.

Time to turn the tables. She grabbed her sword and started to lift it, started to point it at her throat. He leaped forward and slammed both his hands down on the table, one over the top half of the sword, the other on the pommel, right next to her hand.

"Get off." She spat at him, and wished to any god that would listen that the venom in her voice could be transferred to his heart.

"No." He ground out from behind clenched teeth.

Her hand tightened spastically and she could feel the cleaner all over her hands, which meant it was probably all over his hand too. She hoped it burned him somehow.

"It wasn't a question." She bared her teeth and yanked at the sword. Fumes wafted up she resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose.

"I realize that- the answer is still no." He shifted his weight just enough to lift his hand before clamping it over hers on the hilt.

"You-" She stopped for a moment. Goddamn these vapors! They were addling her brain, they were…

They were addling her brain.

She could feel her eyes widening like a cartoon character and looked up at Jellal frantically.

He sensed the change and looked at her warily. "Erza?"

"Jellal, the bottle, the-" Her words caught in her throat and she coughed.

He reached over grabbed her shoulder. "What is it? Erza what is it? Tell me, what's wrong?" He was getting frantic now, shaking her gently even though his voice was growing louder.

She pushed at his shoulders, scratching him. He'd smell it, it would get him, too. Her knee gave out and she clawed at the desk, only just managing to snatch the bottle. The floor rushed up to meet her, and she grunted when she felt the impact. She writhed on the ground and jerked her arm towards her skirt. The bottle rolled out of her hands and she clenched her legs, forcing it into the weapons pouch she always wore on her thigh.

Her eyelids fluttered and she cursed. She was losing conscious, or at least something akin to it. Her body was shutting down, though her mind still seemed intact. Her eyes closed fully, and then there was silence. How cliché.

The last thing she heard was Jellal's body thump down next to hers.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, another chapter done! And this one was finished at 9:30 PM, instead of 11:59 PM like I'd originally feared. I'd count that as a win, if I do say so myself.**

**Review, review, REVIEW or I'll go hairbrush-crazy like Juvia and make one of my friends bald!**

**Some things for this chapter:**

**#1. Yes, I realize Natsu is as dense as a rock when it comes to romance. Yes, I realize Juvia in all (manga? Anime?) reality might not be so affectionate to Lucy. Yes, I realize Natsu and Gray are being childish, though that's completely normal for them. In this story, there will be Gruvia feels- I have to set the mood! Or plant the seeds, or lay the tracks, or however you want to put it. **

**#2. A POV from Oliver- what do you guys think? You like, or no? You think he's as straight-laced as he seems, does he have a secret crush on Erza, do rambling levels really exist?**

**#3. Yes, yes, I know. Another (possible) poisoning? I need to broaden my horizons, stop being so clichéd, yada yada yada. This event is important to the storyline, as well as the mood/seeds/tracks of the revered (and totally canon- BOOYAH) ship that is Jerza. **

**Characters we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Mr. Sakinawa- Husband to OC. Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Wendy- Assistant at a fabric shop in Fiore. Employed by Lacy. Living.**

**Lacy- Owner of a fabric shop in Fiore. Living.**

**The Lookalike Leader- Owner of a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if she and her employees are actually robots.**

**The Cleaning Clones- Employees of the Lookalike Leader. Employed at a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if they and their boss are actually robots.**

**Oliver Cottonwood- Right hand man to Erza Scarlet. Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**The Belkbroth family- Two men and one woman that have some medical association and are employed occasionally by the royal family. Living.**

**Nurse Welde- a nurse in the Royal Infirmary. **

**Lily- Pet to Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel, Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Black and white. Living.**


	11. The Runaway Library Chase

**Hello again, and guess what? It's the **_**eleventh chapter!**_** Yes, we've made it! Without death or major injury to any of the characters… well, sort of. But it was all important to the plot, I swear! **

**S/O to KhaalidaNyx – I hope this satisfies all of your questions. **

**So everyone… how has school been? Good- that's so great, I'm happy you're happy! Not so good- here's a new chapter to help you feel a little better (hope next week goes a bit smoother).**

* * *

"What are you playing at?" Gajeel crossed his arms and eyed the human-rabbit crossover standing in front of him. Kid was already small and girlish- did he really want to be considered crazy, too?

"Nothing at all!" The twink nervously laughed and waved his hands around. "I simply think it would be a good way to bring together Erza and Commander Jellal. They obviously have some unresolved issues and this would give them a chance to work those issues out in a stress-free, peaceful environment."

He remained unconvinced. If Erza and Jellal hated each other, he didn't think it would be the smartest idea to coop them up together. Though it would probably be entertaining…

"Plus!" Oliver stood up on his tiptoes and smiled hopefully at him. "Plus, it would mean less work for you!"

Now the kid had his attention. "If Erza and Commander Jellal became friends, then the troops would probably start to tolerate each other. That would mean less information running, less fights, less paperwork, less…" Oliver was stumped for a moment, and then inspiration seemed to hit him. "Less human interaction!"

That was always desirable. Especially if he didn't have to deal with that blue-haired, bitch of a shrimp again. Little mudslinger didn't know what she'd gotten herself into. Compensation, ha! Him? Not a chance. And there were plenty of women back at his castle that could attest to that.

"So… whaddaya say?" The kid twisted his fingers together and looked up hopefully. For someone whose name indicated they had rabbit ancestors, the kid did wonderful puppy eyes. "Do I have your permission? You are the only one who has the authority to authorize something like this since Commander Jellal is involved."

After a short period of deliberation Gajeel nodded, silently giving his permission. Honestly, the kid was right. Erza and Jellal really did need to work out whatever was bugging them, and that might in turn encourage friendship between the soldiers and the bodyguards. Relaying information and trying to figure out a solution to this whole mess would be simplified ten times over if everyone would cooperate. It was for their own good, really. They'd thank him one day- and perhaps acknowledge Oliver's part in it too, though he wasn't really that important.

Oliver beamed at him, oblivious of Gajeel's thoughts about his level of importance. He turned to leave and paused, uncertainly looking back and adding, "One more thing… We're not sure yet what happened to them, if it was poison or… something. Because of that, and because they haven't woken up yet, the doctors don't know how the- thing, I suppose we could call it- affected their mental state. I've assumed guardianship of Erza."

At Gajeel's questioning look, he hurried on. "That just means that the doctors run all decisions by me first to make sure it's okay, and that I am the only one that has the power to decide what treatment is given to Erza- I outrank even Erza herself."

"Ain't that a bit… dangerous?"

"Oh, no no! Of course not, it's absolutely harmless, merely a precaution!" Oliver assured him. "You see, if the thing hurt Erza's brain and she's not in her right mind, this allows me to make sure she can't do anything to harm herself. For example, if Erza wanted to drink arsenic or anything crazy like that, I would be able to say no, thereby preventing her from hurting herself. Like I said, merely a precaution. It puts everyone's mind at ease."

"Guess that makes sense." Gajeel scratched the back of his neck. "What does that have ta do with me?"

"Huh? Oh, right!" He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you'd like me to assume responsibility for Commander Jellal as I have for Erza. I know you've so much on your plate right now, and will most likely be heavily burdened now that you're the chief, and only, investigator as to the Lady's disappearance. It's simply too much for one person, I said to myself, and so thought I'd offer."

"I don't know…" Gajeel wasn't sure Jellal would be comfortable with that, even though Erza said Oliver was the most trustworthy person she'd found here.

"That's perfectly fine, too! If you do assume the role though, you'll need to check up on Commander Jellal daily, as well as collect and go over the weekly progress and medical papers. If they have to remain in the hospital too long, then you'll also have to go over the monthly progress and medical reports, as well as attend the meetings that will undoubtedly start. Like I said, it's mostly just a bunch of useless paper-pushing and things like that. Very time-consuming, and-"

"Fine, fine, whatever!" He rubbed a vein in his forehead that was starting to throb. Good grief, that was just too much. If Oliver was trusted enough to take care of Erza, then surely he could handle Jellal as well. Besides, Gajeel hardly knew what was best for other people- he could barely keep himself out of trouble.

For a moment, the kid was flabbergasted. "You said fine- that, that means… I can take care of them both?"

Gajeel nodded and growled. "Yeah. Now scram, you're givin' me a headache.

"Thank you!" Oliver squealed and clasped his hands together. "I promise you won't regret it! I'll report to you every day to tell you about all the decisions and progress and-"

"You don't have to do all that." He didn't think he could stomach seeing the little twerp that much. "Just give me an update every once and a while. Now go away."

"Oh, this is such a wonderful opportunity. Perhaps I should hire a counselor or therapist or something to help them along? A physical one, definitely, but what about a relationships counselor?" Oliver nodded vigorously and Gajeel imagined bunny ears flopping up and down on top of his head. "Yes, yes, I think that could work. This is so exciting!" One could almost see the cartoon stars spinning in Oliver's eyes. What an idiot- dumbass was practically wetting himself at the thought of taking care of two invalids.

Tch, how ridiculous. Gajeel decided he'd dodged a bullet and was thankful that Oliver had suckered himself into this.

He watched the newly-hired nanny skip away happily and shook his head. How the hell had someone as happy-go-lucky as him gotten installed as a bodyguard, for someone as influential as the Lord Heartfilia, under someone as crazy as Erza? It was a wonder the kid was still alive. Perhaps he'd done it to himself the same way he just had with the babysitting thing. It wouldn't surprise him.

Speaking of crazy things and surprises… He'd been told that the minuscule menace would be handing out bread rolls to the men right about now. They needed to talk.

* * *

Natsu's hands hovered around Lucy's waist, just in case. She'd been walking pretty steadily for almost a day now, but one could never be too safe. Juvia was walking backwards in front of Lucy to watch the front, and Gray was on side duty.

He could tell Lucy was annoyed by this, by all of the fussing and assuming she couldn't so much as take a step without aid, but the doctors themselves had said that Lucy had been more hurt than him. He had to take precautions! When she'd confronted him about all of the hullabaloo, he'd told her as much. She'd understood that time, but that had been last night. The tolerance level was slowly dropping though, and it was only a matter of time until she blew up on him again.

"I can walk without having a three-person parade follow me around." Lucy said snidely. Could he call it or what?

"Lucy must be careful- just because her legs have not given out does not mean they will not yet still." Juvia stated calmly. The way she said it made it seem like that would be a given.

The tolerance level was about to hit rock bottom, he could tell. Natsu took immediate preventive action. "Alright then, what about we take a jog around the library? That way if you get tired you'll still have stuff to do." That was a happy medium, right?

There was no hesitation when she answered, "Done. Let's go."

"Juvia does not approve."

"Oh, c'mon," Gray nudged Juvia's shoulder with his. "Loosen up and live a little."

"Juvia supposes she can approve."

A hand came up to hide Natsu's grin and he led the way towards the library. He totally called it two days ago when they were all still bedridden in the infirmary. Gray totally had a crush on the gloomy ghost woman, and he was pretty sure Juvia reciprocated. This would definitely come in handy in the future.

Everyone eased up on the Lucy vigil, and he could tell she was relieved. The surveillance would probably start up again when they started laps around the library, but for now everything was almost back to the way it was before the incident.

One of the guards behind them stumbled, and the mirage was shattered. Lucy flinched, Juvia stiffened, and Gray and Natsu just turned and glared. The guard ducked his head in apology and they all continued on their way.

Ever since the doctors had cleared them to leave the medical wing, guards followed them. They were constantly watched and surrounded by a silent (and sometimes not so silent, as in this case) army. Alright, army was a bit of a stretch, but still. There were always at least three to five guards at any given time, though they couldn't always see them. Juvia had actually been the one to inform them of that previous fact, since the advisors refused to do anything but deflect his and Gray's questions.

There was no way in hell they'd be able to leave the castle like they'd done before any time soon, or at least not as inconspicuously and freely.

When the hulking slabs of wood that served as the library doors came into view, Lucy sped up and Natsu could tell she was excited at the prospect of real exercise. Two servants ran ahead and pulled open the doors for them before they could get close. That was another thing; no one let them do anything that even resembled exertion. Opening doors, going outside, swimming, visiting the castle gym- half the time he expected the servants to feed them too.

Lucy gasped when they entered, and Natsu grinned. Every time Lucy came in here she was always amazed. He could certainly understand why, but it never failed to entertain him.

The library was a striking place, from the plush carpets on the ground to the towering spires of glass on the ceiling.

Feet sunk into the carpet as soon as they stepped onto them, and it felt as if clouds cushioned them. They were a seamless light green, as if to resemble moss, and never sported so much as a speck of filth. Food and drink were allowed in the library, of course, and yet the carpets never became discolored or had to be replaced. At first Natsu had assumed it had been magic, but he'd later learned there was a library cleaning crews that were constantly on alert for crumbs and dust mites.

The bookshelves were a light cherry color, not exactly red but not brown either, and sturdy enough to withstand the rough treatment inflicted on them over the years by the three princes. They were firmly entrenched in the luxurious carpet, and reached up towards the ceiling. Their growth was stopped only by the wraparound balcony that made up the second story of the library. On the second story were more bookshelves, slightly shorter than the first-story shelves but just as imposing and beautiful. Carvings of flowers and vines were inlaid on the sides of the shelves, and some depicted other nature scenes like waterfalls and forests.

Books of every genre and type were stacked neatly on the shelves, dust-free and leather binding polished to a glossy shine. Any type of book imaginable could be found here, and Natsu had proof of it. At one point when they were children, he and his brothers had made it their personal mission to find one type of book that the library did not contain. They'd exhausted the traditional genres first, then the 'minority' genres, and then every other type of genre they could think of. Eventually, they'd just thought up the most bizarre topics possible and searched for a book on it in the library. This was how he knew there were books in here on nipple piercings, squirrel birthing methods, belly button fungus species, the molecular structure of ice, frog mucus, and how to properly dissect dragon feces. Gajeel had taken a liking to the piercings book, as was evident by his many studs and hoops, Gray actually stole the book on the molecular structure of ice, and Natsu's love of dragon books had been started by the text on dissecting dragon poop.

There had also been some weirder books that Natsu had been curious about, because the men and women who checked them out always struck his as weird. The men fidgeted and always messed with their pants, and the women were always red-faced and looked like they were having seizures. When he and his brothers had discreetly taken on of the books however, there had only been strange pictures of men and women in them. The models in the books were placed in bizarre positions, though he personally thought that that kind of body contortion wasn't possible.

They'd thrown that book in the garbage through mutual consent. Too boring.

"Alright," Natsu clapped his hands together and turned to face their group cheerfully. "So, I think we should jog around the reading area," He turned and pointed to an open area in the middle of the library, where about a dozen or so chairs, couches, and inn tables were set up, "And then if that works out maybe we can make some laps around the entire library."

Gray gestured towards the winding staircases that led up to the balcony/second floor at regular intervals. "What about the stairs?"

"What about them?" They were really nice, and had a rug going down the middle to help with traction. The rug matched the carpet, and it was also really soft, but Natsu didn't see how that was really relevant.

"She could always run up and down the stairs- that'd strengthen the muscles and do more than just regular running would."

He made a solid argument. "That's true. New plan, then! Jog around the reading area, and if that doesn't tire ya out," At Lucy's glare, he grinned good-naturedly, "Then you can run up and down the stairs." He thought a little bit more. "Then maybe we'll run some laps around the library for a cool-down period. How does that sound?"

The others nodded and murmured their agreement. That was that, then.

Without warning Natsu darted forward, tapped Lucy and yelled, "You're it!" And then took off running towards the reading area. It was empty, thank goodness, or else some people would have been disgruntled very soon.

"Hey!" Lucy laughed and ran after him, yelling, "That's against the rules!"

"Rules are for unimaginative sissies!" Natsu threw over his shoulder and dived onto one of the couches.

Gray and Juvia ran by Lucy, one on either side, and ducked out of reach from her flailing arms. Gray jumped onto the couch beside him and Juvia rolled behind an overstuffed chair.

Lucy clambered onto the couch with him and Gray, and they immediately sprang into action. Natsu climbed onto the back of the couch and danced along it, taunting Lucy. Gray jumped up and down, making the entire structure jiggle and bounce. Lucy yelped and fell towards Natsu.

He in turn flipped over her head and landed next to Gray, wincing slightly when he caught the bouncing cushions the wrong way and his knees locked briefly. Lucy quickly righted herself and leapt over to their end of the couch.

Only one thing to do in a situation like this. One of them was going to be tagged either way, so…

"Sabotage!" He yelled and shoved Gray to Lucy, before scrabbling off the couch and running to duck behind an inn table.

Lucy squealed delightedly and tagged Gray easily, running away to join Natsu. Gray glared at the both of them, giggling loudly and high-fiving like little children, and muttered darkly, "Traitor."

He surveyed the scene and suddenly sprang over to Juvia's hiding spot. He landed on the chair cushion and scooped his hand down, though Juvia nimbly ducked away from his hand and ninja-rolled over to the table. He followed her and soon they were making circles around it, each one easily countering the other's steps.

Apparently becoming fed up, Gray vaulted onto the table and snatched at Juvia, who merely ducked under the table and quickly crawled away from him. He followed her from atop the table, and each time she tried to come out from under the table he swiped at her head.

Finally, the next time he took a shot at her head, Juvia grabbed his hand and slung him onto the floor. She yanked one of his hands behind his back and straddled him. His other hand wavered in the air with indecision. To tag or not to tag…

"Go on." She stated from her dominant position. "Juvia dares you." She glared at him menacingly.

Gray visibly gulped and raised a shaking finger. "Challenge accepted." He poked her. "You're it."

She growled, but let him up. "Juvia understands." He clasped her hand when she held it out in an offer to help him up.

"Thanks," He laughed. "You know, for a minute there I was wo-" Gray was abruptly cut off when she twisted around and flipped him over her shoulder, slamming him back into the ground. He groaned pitifully and clutched his stomach. "Oh my god," He wheezed. "Wha- why? It hurts so much…" He rolled over and sucked in gasping breaths.

"Juvia has tagged Gray-sama." She leaned down and smiled evilly. "You're it."

Natsu and Lucy gaped as Juvia flounced away, leaving Gray gasping into the carpet.

"Um… well then." Natsu stood up and looked around. "I think, uh, I think we should move on to the stairs."

Lucy nodded, looking somewhat dazed. "Stairs, yeah. Stairs are good." She let Natsu lead her over towards the staircases, skirting around where Juvia was still leaning threateningly over Gray. Gray seemed pretty much down for the count at this point, as he was still eating carpet fibers.

"Will this activity be detrimental to Lucy's health?" Juvia snapped her heads towards them. Natsu froze and held his hands up in the universal 'I surrender' sign.

"Don't worry, Juvia." Lucy stepped forward. "If I think it's getting to be too much for me I'll quit." When Juvia still didn't look convinced she added. "And I'll take breaks." A nod finally came from Juvia, and they resumed walking.

Natsu saw her slide a glance at him and braced for impact. "Thanks for all your help back there." She whispered sarcastically.

"Don't even try it." He said back, just as quietly. "We both saw what happened to Gray."

"That was a one-time thing!" She protested weakly.

He stared at her flatly.

"Okay, maybe a… sometimes-frequent thing." That was more like it. He'd seen how easily Juvia had flipped Gray- that kind of familiarity only came from practice.

"But she hasn't done it lately!" She glanced back towards Gray and winced. "Or at least, she hadn't before now."

He dismissed her worries with a wave of her hand. "Idiot brought it on himself, anyway." Her elbow fit perfectly in the palm of his hand when he grabbed it to lead her around some more furniture.

"I mean, seriously now." He looked at her, somewhat exasperated. "Who would tag Juvia?"

* * *

**And there it is, the eleventh chapter! And I actually managed to post it before 8PM. I do believe that's a new record for me. Someone buy a kazoo and let's celebrate! Oh yes, and shake it, shake it. Ah, but I'm so weird. . Oh well.**

**Review, review, REVIEW or I'll go and play violent tag in a really nice library! **

**Some things for this chapter: **

**#1. Only two POV's for this chapter? I know, it's a bit disappointing, but try to bear with me. This chapter was another bit of filler and all that, but it's important- or is it? We won't know until we know, will we? Any comments on the events of this chapter, or non-events depending on how you look at it? **

**#2. I never explained what happened to Erza and Jellal, and I'm sorry! All will be revealed in due time, but the time has not yet come! This is unfortunate, as I suppose it's sort of a cliff-hanger, but it wasn't too bad, now was it? I don't think so.**

**#3. Juvia and Gajeel may seem a bit OOC in this chappie, and I get it. Juvia is all violent and scary, and apparently Gajeel is something of a player (though can you really blame the women? I mean, c'mon, that hair! That body! Those shiny piercings! *swoons*) but this is how they are for now. Try to bear with me. **

**Characters we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Mr. Sakinawa- Husband to OC. Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Wendy- Assistant at a fabric shop in Fiore. Employed by Lacy. Living.**

**Lacy- Owner of a fabric shop in Fiore. Living.**

**The Lookalike Leader- Owner of a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if she and her employees are actually robots.**

**The Cleaning Clones- Employees of the Lookalike Leader. Employed at a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if they and their boss are actually robots.**

**Oliver Cottonwood- Right hand man to Erza Scarlet. Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**The Belkbroth family- Two men and one woman that have some medical association and are employed occasionally by the royal family. Living.**

**Nurse Welde- a nurse in the Royal Infirmary. **

**Lily- Pet to Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel, Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Black and white. Living.**


	12. The Runaway Bathtub

**Ba-dum… ba-dum… ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, BADABABA- 'tis the **_**twelfth chapter**_**! Yes, oh my goodness, I can't believe it either. And no one (meaning me) has actually had a mental breakdown yet- I'd call that an accomplishment, wouldn't you?**

**S/O to GodSlayer'sGrace- I'm anticipating Gajeel and Levy too.**

**Alright everybody, let's try something new out. I actually do receive any and all reviews on my iPod, and for the first few chapters I actually replied to each and every review (except the anonymous, since I can't). I'm not sure if you guys got my response, which I sent from my iPod, so I'm going to try and PM all review answers to you, and we'll see how that goes. **

**Now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Jellal woke up and blinked his eyes against the harsh lights. Windows made up an entire wall, and lanterns were generously spread throughout the room he was in, adding to the brightness. The fact that the room he was in was completely white certainly didn't help.

A sneeze wracked him unexpectedly and he groaned, covering his eyes. He didn't know where he was, or why he was here, or why he had such a horrible headache (though the blinding white walls and lights probably had something to do with it), but he certainly didn't appreciate any of it. Especially the headache.

Snuffling came from his left and he flailed, almost falling out of bed. Who was here with-

"Erza?" He questioned, and did a double take. She was on an identical white cot, hair sprawled across a white pillow, with white light highlighting her body. Just like him, he supposed. The only thing that wasn't white was her hair and her armor- he frowned.

Looking down at himself, he saw that he was still wearing his own clothes as well. That was strange. The rest of his body, and Erza's as well when he looked over to examine her again, seemed to be well-kept and fairly sanitary. His hair didn't feel oily when he reached up to feel it, so it'd been washed. His face was clean and felt freshly scrubbed. It was only his clothes that were caked with dirt and grime, which seemed completely contradictory with the rest of his visible body.

They were actually stiff when he plucked at them, and Jellal grimaced. Oh, that was so gross. He hadn't felt this grimy since the days when he was newly enlisted into the army. He felt disgusted- what he wouldn't give for a nice bath right about now.

A sneeze sounded beside him and he looked over. Erza was coming to, it would seem. She opened her eyes and looked around, Jellal watching her all the while. He wondered if he'd looked as baffled when he'd first woken up.

"Hey." He croaked at her, and chuckled weakly when she started.

Erza glared at him (though it was decidedly less impressive than her other, healthy glares) and frowned. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was as scratchy as his- did that mean they needed water? He forgot, and couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment.

Gods, but he was tired.

"Your guess is as good as mine." It was only polite to answer her question, he supposed.

She didn't appear to appreciate it. "How helpful your astute deduction skills are." Sarcasm practically dripped off her words.

"Well _excuse _me if I haven't managed to figure out every minuscule detail of our situation in the scant _three_ minutes I've been awake." He sniped back at her. Maybe that would shut her up.

"Perhaps you should have actually gotten up and _tried_ to figure out the details instead of staring at me and making idle conversation!" Of course it wouldn't, why would it?

He groaned and raked his hands through his hair. "Oh my _God_, you're so- I just want to-" He motioned with his hands and grated his teeth together. This woman was so damned _frustrating!_ What was her problem? What, exactly, had he done to deserve such hostility on her part?

"Just forget it," She snapped and sat up slowly. "I'll figure it out myself." The floor made a scuffing noise when her feet swung off the bed, but Erza stopped there.

"Uh," She clutched her head and roller her neck.

"Bad headache?" Her head slowly turned to face him and she glared, which Jellal took as an affirmative. "You also feel kind of sick, right?" He continued onward when she still refused to answer. "Upset stomach, nauseating feeling, your eyes throbbing…" Her mouth was set in a hard line.

"Moving too fast probably isn't the best idea right about now." He added.

She huffed at him, but otherwise laid back down, this time more slowly. After a few more minutes of silence she said, "Whoever thought up this color scheme should be gutted in the street."

His chest ached when he laughed, but it was worth it. For once they agreed on something. "No curtains for the windows or shades for the lamps, either."

"Of course not." The pillow whooshed when her head fell back on it. "How long have we been here anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing a few days going by this." He fingered his shirt again and gagged when flakes of… _whatever_ came off.

He looked back over questioningly when Erza's breath hitched. She merely shook her head and bit her lip.

"What…" He cut off abruptly when her hand drifted down towards her skirt. "Um, I don't really think that _now _is a good time to scratch that particular itch-"

"Shut up, Jellal." She glared at him and reached under the skirt, glaring at him the entire time. Her eyes glazed over the more her hand moved around, and Jellal blushed. Dear God, was she? She was. That… dear God.

The skirt rustled and hitched up further, Erza's hand moving at a steady pace. Jellal swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. Was it hot in here?

He shifted uncomfortably and licked his lips. This was _so_ not the time for this, no matter what Erza was currently doing, and- oh. Thinking about what she was doing was not helping his situation. His hand drifted downwards and he froze. What was he thinking? Just because Erza was… helping herself did not mean he could. Still… what was good for the goose…

Erza's eyes flew open and she moaned before Jellal could finish that thought.

But the sight of her, oh god. Her head was thrown back, she was splayed haphazardly across the bed, her hand was currently residing near (if not in) her, uh, nether regions…

Jellal threw his head back and groaned, grinding his head into the pillow. He clenched his hand and brought it to his mouth, biting it. That calmed his problem minutely, but the satisfied sigh that came from Erza brought it right back.

"It's still there." Erza turned and smiled at him. That smile wavered and turned into uncertainty when she took in his expression. "Are you alright? You look a little…" She waved her hand around vaguely before finishing lamely with, "Flustered."

"I'm-" Jellal choked and laughed a bit hysterically. "I can't believe you. You're telling me that _I_ look flustered," He made air quotes around the word, "after what _you_ just did?" He laughed again. "I must be dreaming."

"After what I…?" Erza trailed off before gasping. "That's- you- I can't believe you think that I just-" She cut off furiously before her eyes dropped to his crotch. She jerked them back up and blushed furiously. "You perverted little-"

"I'm perverted?" He sat up and turned to face her fully. "You're the one that just put on that little _performance, _not me!"

"It was not a- a mere performance!" She sputtered and sat up to mirror his position.

"Didn't know you'd gotten into voyeurism since our last meeting." He snapped at her.

"Oh, well I never-"

A clap sounded from the corner of the room and they both snapped their head around and mouths shut simultaneously. Oliver was standing in a doorway, grinning at them. "Well," He clapped his hands together once again. "I'm glad you two are finally talking to each other!"

He grinned widely and walked over to stand in front of their beds. "I was kind of worried when they put you guys together 'cause I know that you two aren't the best of friends." He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Obviously, I mean, so obvious." He muttered under his breath and snorted.

"Oh, uh," He smiled again when he caught them staring at him and started again. "But now I see that I was wrong, and you're becoming friendlier, so… I guess this is going to work out after all." He spread his hands to encompass the room and shrugged. "All's well that ends well, right?"

"Wrong." Jellal stated flatly. Oliver looked at him, bewildered and confused.

"I'm not really sure what you mean…" He trailed off and looked and Erza uncertainly. She raised an eyebrow, giving away nothing.

Jellal held up one finger. "Where are we?" Another popped up, along with "Why are we here?" The third joined the other two. "Why are we in a room together that seems to be specifically made to sear off our retinas?" He thought for a moment and brought his hand down. "I think that pretty much sums it all up." A questioning glance sent towards Erza told him she agreed.

"Well, as for the first question- where you are- you two are in a medical room at the Heartfilia manor, in order to recuperate. The second answer- why you're here- is that ya'll were poisoned, in a manner of speaking. The third- the room thing, and I can't really remember your exact wording- is that this room was designed by Lord Heartfilia himself. The windows let in light which encourages positivity. The lamps ensure that, even when nighttime arrives, you won't be tainted by the negative darkness. It's made of a white clay that's supposed to filter the air and contain healing elements that will transfer from the walls to your skin." He nodded and beamed at them. "Very special, you know. Really rare, too." He leaned forward and whispered.

They stared at him for a moment blankly. The level of idiocy that this boy spewed was… Jellal had no words. Here was Oliver, and what did he have for them? 'Oh, yeah, you guys got poisoned, not a big deal, don't need to tell you why or how or anything like that- just relax and kick back in the Bleach Room.' Idiot.

"How _exactly_ were we poisoned, and what do you mean when you say 'in a manner of speaking'?" Erza spoke to Oliver slowly and precisely, and Jellal supposed she shared his sentiments.

"Psh, _that_?" Oliver rolled his eyes, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Well why didn't you just ask the first time?" He was going to strangle that little-

"We did." Erza said brusquely, and sighed in annoyance. "Just… look, if you don't know then find someone who does."

"That would be me." A woman with long, wavy brown hair walked in and stood beside Oliver, hip jutted out and arms crossed under her ample breasts. "Hello, I'm Doctor Alberona, the physician that treated you. However, I prefer to leave the formal bullshit to the politicians so you can call me Cana, alright?" She looked at each of them and, upon finding no immediate objections, smiled before moving on.

"I'm just going to take a wild stab in the dark here and suggest that you guys would like to know what's going on." She cocked her head and squinted at them. "Wow, tough crowd today. Alright, on to business then."

Two more people walked in when she turned around and snapped her fingers, one carrying books and the other clothes. "Meet Lackey One and Lackey Two, the so-called doctors that Lord Heartfilia employed before I got here and upstaged them with my actual medical degree and charming personality."

They walked over to Erza and Jellal and gave them a new set of clothes, just as vanilla as their surroundings, and three books apiece.

"Here's some clothes in case you'd like to change, since you're both smelling a bit ripe. We would have done it ourselves, but Red Riding Sword over there freaked out every time we touched her clothes- an amazing feat really, given the fact that she was technically unconscious." Cana shrugged in a 'what can you do' manner. "The books I'll explain in a minute, after I finish my initial explanation."

She cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders, "This is just a rough explanation mind you, as I've had a few drinks and can't remember everything at the moment, but here we go!" She clapped her hands in an eerie repeat of Oliver.

"Ollie-boy here was correct when he said you were poisoned, though not so right when he said 'in a manner'- you were poisoned, no doubt about it. It appears that someone spiked your sword cleaner-," her chin jerked towards Erza, "And through it, you. And also you," she indicated Jellal, "Though we're not sure yet if that was intended or you're just collateral."

Oliver stepped forward and interjected, "We think it was intentional, however. The soldiers that got in a fight, which resulted in Commander Jellal entering Erza's tent, were later found to be absolutely plastered."

"That is to say that they imbibed an alcohol substance that was most definitely stronger than regulation. Homemade moonshine, I suppose it's called. Unfortunately whoever supplied the alcohol didn't bother to stick around and share." Cana pouted for a brief moment before moving on.

"The sword cleaning substance was only partially replaced, so that it wouldn't arouse suspicion too early. After all, who uses a cleaner that isn't working, right? The liquid half of the cleaner was replaced with was one part carbon monoxide and one part chlorine. Carbon monoxide is an odorless, colorless, tasteless, and for the most part non- irritating substance. We're not sure how large the dosage was, but prolonged exposure would have had the same effects as a lethal amount anyway."

"Prolonged exposure… like cleaning weapons, I assume?" Erza's mouth thinned into a hard line as she looked at Cana.

"Yes," Cana answered solemnly. "Like cleaning weapons. You spilling that bottle may have saved your lives. By spreading out the fluid you prevented direct inhalation, which was a smart move though that probably wasn't your intention."

"It was his fault the bottle spilt, actually." Erza pointed towards Jellal and added, "You owe me a new bottle of cleanser."

"My fault- You spilled it before I even came into the tent!" Jellal protested, seemingly outraged.

"Your soldiers got into a fight with my men which led me to spilling the bottle- ergo, it's your fault."

"Whatever, fine. Please continue." He turned from Erza to Cana, deeming to ignore the former's convoluted reasoning.

"Are you sure? Watching children squabble _is_ one of my favorite pastimes, after all." She examined both of them. "No? Well, if you insist then. Though spilling it helped to reduce the severity of the poisoning, you were still poisoned, though only acutely. If you feel lightheaded, confused, sick, or dizzy don't be alarmed. That's all perfectly normal in cases like this, along with some killer headaches. Basically, it's like you've got a semi-permanent hangover- congrats."

Erza snorted and grumbled something about 'inappropriate humor.'

"The other one part, the chlorine, is significantly less deadly than the carbon monoxide, and for that you should both be thankful. If the mastermind behind all this was a real mastermind, he or she wouldn't have diminished the monoxide's power by mixing it with a weaker material, but nobody's perfect, right?"

Jellal could identify with Erza's mutterings about Cana's sense of humor.

"As I said, chlorine is weaker than carbon monoxide, though don't mistake that to mean it can't kill you. It can, but there would have to be a significantly larger quantity of it than there was in that little bottle of cleanser. I'm not exactly sure what the goal was of mixing them together, if the perpetrator thought that would make them stronger, or… Well, I just don't know. Again, side effects include eye irritation, coughing, and possibly vomiting. You haven't thrown up yet though, so I'm about sixty-three percent sure you won't in the near future."

"That… that's not exactly a reassuring percentage." Jellal was aghast; for her part, Erza just looked downright offended. What kind of doctor was this Cana woman? He'd liked to examine that medical degree she claimed she had. In detail. With a magnifying glass. With a document forger on hand for consultation.

"Well what do you expect, I'm not a miracle worker. I can't guarantee anything, y'know, I can't predict the future." She paused and thought for a moment. "Unless you're talking alcohol and card reading, then I can guarantee much and foretell everything." The curls in her hair bobbed up and down as she nodded sagely.

"Anyway, to get back to our original topic, the books I've given you contain the newest medical reports and documentations that are combined annually. It's a pitiful attempt at communication and wide-spread standard medical practices, but it's all we've got at the moment. You can find some more information on the poisons that were used against you, as well as different opinions on and of the assumed side effects. The books are scattered and not well organized, but if you think you can make something of them then please," She gestured towards the tones laying on their beds, "Be my guest. Or guests, as it were."

He hesitantly picked up one of the books and frowned at the weight. Some were heavy while others were light, and all the papers seemed to be the originals. Unfortunately, that meant they were all hand-written, in different fonts and languages. It was a bit worse than Cana had let on, and judging by the growl that came from beside him, Erza had just found this out for herself.

"You can take a bath if you want- just bang on the door and ask for a tub. Either these two-" She pointed to Lackey One and Two- "Will bring it in or someone else will. Water, soap, and towels will also be provided. Oh, and some razor blades. You look like you could use one." Her eyes raked over Jellal and he self-consciously ran his hand over- oh.

There seemed to be stubble on his face. Usually he kept it so closely shaved that none ever managed to make an appearance.

Cana made an amused sound in the back of her throat when she noticed him scratching his neck and cheeks in irritation.

"You said someone would bring a bath in here- I assume that you actually meant _two_ tubs will be brought in?"

"Nope." Cana popped the 'p' gleefully and grinned widely. It reminded Jellal of a shark. "Doc's orders, and all that."

"You are the doctor!" Erza hissed at her heatedly.

"Yeah. Don't you just love the irony?" Her eyes gleamed. "You two lovebirds-"

"We're _not_ lovebirds." His apparently-permanent roommate protested.

"Well, you will be by the end of this little honeymoon." He'd never taken Cana for a comedian, but she just _full of jokes tonight_. "You two are confined here for the duration of the investigation of Lady Heartfilia's kidnapping. This is both to ensure your recovery period goes uninterrupted, and to ensure that you won't need _another_ recovery period in the future."

Oliver cleared his throat and made jerking motions with his head. "Ahem, *cough* _friends _*cough*." He cleared his throat and looked around the room, whistling.

"Oh for goodness sake." Cana rolled her eyes and heaved a theatrical sigh. "Also, it's been made apparent to, well, _everyone_," Could she stress that word any more heavily? "That you two aren't exactly on the friendliest of terms. Therefore, think of this as a bonding exercise. A very long, very_ intimate_ bonding exercise. You two will bunk together, eat together, and- if you haven't figured this out yet- bathe together. We've only been authorized to give you one tub, so…" Cana trailed off and shrugged happily.

"Excuse me, but I object to this." He wanted a new roommate. "I don't know Jellal like that-"

"You did four years ago." He regretted it as soon as he said it, and slapped a hand over his mouth. Erza was gaping at him, a red flush crawling up her neck and over her cheeks. Oliver was just as red as Erza, if not more so. The lackeys were staring into space, though he saw One's cheek twitch in amusement. Cana froze for a moment before doubling over in laughter.

"Oh my-" She clutched her stomach, "That, that was the best thing I've-" More chuckling choked off her words. "And you said you weren't lovebirds!" Cana wailed and crouched down. "Ah, I think I'm gonna piss myself!" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

Jellal looked over to Erza. "I am so sor-"

"Don't. Even." She held up a hand and clenched it into a fist. "Just… don't."

Oliver looked around and forced a laugh. "Ah… awkward…"

Cana finished wiping her eyes and stood. "WOO! Oh, well wasn't that fun. The boys at the bar are gonna have a laugh tonight, that's for sure." She shook her head fondly and laughed again. "If you still have any objections- though I doubt you really do- you can take it up with your guardian."

"…Guardian?" Jellal questioned. What was she talking about?

"I didn't stutter, did I?"

"No…?" She might not have stuttered, but Jellal was sure he couldn't have heard her right.

"Then why are you acting like I did? I said guardian, you know what guardian means, what's with the questions? Yes, you want something changed take it up with your guardian!" She appeared to be getting annoyed.

"You did not stutter, you did say that, we know what it means- however, we do not know why you seem to be applying the term to us!" Erza was becoming just as irritated as Cana. What a pair these women made.

The healthier of the two spoke again. "Because of your little accident, a guardian was assigned to the both of you in case of any residual brain damage. We weren't sure how lucid you'd be, so…" She shrugged. "It's loco parentis for the both of you at the moment."

"Well we're both fine!" Erza's statement was a bit contradictory, given where they were, but it was still true he supposed. "So give us our rights back- along with separate bathtubs!" She made just as intimidating a sight as Cana.

"Sorry, but no can do. There are several upsides to loco parentis, but there is also one major drawback: loco parentis cannot be revoked except by the one _acting_ as loco parentis. Bit of a conflict of interest, if you ask me, but I don't make the rules."

She looked directly at Erza. "You want your precious, separate tub? Find the one acting as your guardian, and convince him or her that you're fit to act of your own will."

"Fine." Erza glared back at Cana. "Who's acting as our guardian?"

"Pfft." Cana rolled her eyes and stuck her hands on her hips. "How am I supposed to know?"

Cana motioned to Lackey One and Two, who promptly turned on their heel and walked out of the room. "You two have fun now!" She trilled and wiggled her fingers at them in a wave. Her hair whipped around as she turned on her heel and flounced out.

Erza looked at Oliver, aghast. He shrugged and with an apologetic, "Sorry- I'll try and find out who it is for you," followed Cana and the Lackeys out.

There was silence for a short time after. Dead silence, the kind crickets were fond of making music during. Jellal thought for a moment of how to best break the silence, though he couldn't come up with much. After a few minutes of deliberation, during which Erza continued to fume, Jellal decided to just come out and say it.

"So… you want to bathe now or later?"

* * *

**How did you guys like it? I realize it's been some time since I did one-POV chapters, and I apologize. However, there was a lot that needed to be said when it comes to these two, and that happened to take up an entire chapter. Don't throw inaccurate medical books at me! **

**Again, just as a reminder, I'll try to start replying to the reviews and see how PM'ing works this time around. If you actually get a reply from me, shoot me a review for the thirteenth chapter and tell me so!**

**Some things for this chapter:**

**#1. Again, I know, one POV. I am terribly sorry about that (as previously stated) but I think I accomplished a lot in this chappie. How do you guys feel about Erza and Jellal? About the little revelation (if you caught it)? How about the loco parentis thing? Does anyone remember anything about that from the previous chapter?**

**#2. I am not sure how loco parentis works, exactly, and so tweaked and used it for my own purposes. I apologize for any inaccuracies or slights for those of you who hold the position of loco parentis. **

**#3. The use of carbon monoxide and chlorine in this chapter were used for my own (fictional) intents and purposes. This chapter was not meant to encourage the use or possession of in any way, shape, or form. I apologize to anyone who took offense. **

**People we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Mr. Sakinawa- Husband to OC. Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Wendy- Assistant at a fabric shop in Fiore. Employed by Lacy. Living.**

**Lacy- Owner of a fabric shop in Fiore. Living.**

**The Lookalike Leader- Owner of a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if she and her employees are actually robots.**

**The Cleaning Clones- Employees of the Lookalike Leader. Employed at a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if they and their boss are actually robots.**

**Oliver Cottonwood- Right hand man to Erza Scarlet. Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**The Belkbroth family- Two men and one woman that have some medical association and are employed occasionally by the royal family. Living.**

**Nurse Welde- a nurse in the Royal Infirmary. **

**Lily- Pet to Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel, Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Black and white. Living.**

**Cana Alberona- Head Doctor employed by the Heartfilia family. Has a medical degree. Is presumed to enjoy alcohol and inappropriate humor. Living.**

**Lackey One and Lackey Two- Two former doctors employed by the Heartfilia family. Are now minions of Cana Alberona. Living.**


	13. The Runaway Seamstress

**Hello again, and- oh my, could it be, is it really… The thirteenth chapter! That means we're only seven chapters away from Chapter 20- let's see what we can make happen until then, yes?**

**S/O to KhaalidaNyx, whose love for Cana in the last chapter told me that I wrote her well.**

**As for the replying to reviews through PM's, I do believe it worked as some actually PM'ed me back to tell me so. Yay! Me thinks this is what I shall do from now on.**

**Alright, enough write-talking, on to the story!**

* * *

Gray winced as another needle pricked his skin and willed himself not to cry. This was too much, it really was. The bride was missing anyway, so what did it matter if they were fitted for their suits? The girl could be dead by now, and where would that leave them? With an unmarried prince and two useless penguin suits- three, if Gajeel ever got back so he could be fitted.

He immediately felt guilty. A girl was missing- Natsu's fiancé was missing- and here he was thinking only of himself, assuming that she was dead. Instead of jumping to the worst possible outcome, he should be wishing for her safe return.

Still… Laughter rang out and Gray turned-

"Stay still, and stop wriggling like a worm!" The seamstress screeched, exasperated.

More laughter, and this time he tried to only move his head. There were no objections from the woman who was currently treating him like a pincushion, so he supposed he was successful.

Natsu was Lucy were sitting on a couch to his right, waiting for Natsu's turn at the torture table. Natsu had Happy with him, and was making the poor cat pose for Lucy's entertainment. Happy meowed mournfully as Natsu picked him up and made him waltz with Lucy's hand. If he kept it up, Happy was going to maul him. Despite Natsu's impending facial, he was ecstatic. Every time he made Lucy laugh harder, Gray saw Natsu's face light up a little more.

It was that light, that pure happiness that shone out from Natsu's eyes every time he looked at Lucy, which made Gray wish for a terrible thing.

He wished that Natsu's real bride, this mystery girl that had disappeared without a trace, would stay gone. He wished that she would never be found, would never come back.

That way, perhaps Natsu could stay with Lucy and be happy.

Logically, Gray knew this was an impossibility. A person couldn't just disappear into thin air; something had to happen to them. If the girl was never found, it meant she was dead and buried or kidnapped permanently. Neither option would be very appealing to the victim. If she was found and somehow couldn't marry Natsu that would be fine by him, except that there were few scenarios in which that would happen. The girl would have to be either too damaged to marry or else proven inadequate, meaning she was with child (which in turn would mean she'd been raped). All those options were awful to think about. He shouldn't be wishing them on anyone, even if it did mean his brother's happiness.

_Stop it_, he told himself. _Even if Natsu does get married, that doesn't mean he and Lucy can't still be friends_. As soon as he thought it, he snorted. Another jab followed, and he winced.

"Alright already! No moving, no snorting, I'll try not to breathe as well. Happy?" He growled down to the woman.

She glared at him again, and then smiled. Making sure to keep eye contact, she stabbed a needle into his hip. He yelped and balled his fists. The seamstress watched him for a few more minutes and then, after assuring that he wasn't going to complain anymore, went back to work.

He'd be none too sad if this woman was kidnapped, that was for sure. Honestly, he was a _prince_- where was the respect? Where was the reverence and awe?

A hiss came from inside his clenched lips when his ribs started being attacked. Perhaps all that devotion had gotten lost somewhere in her wrinkles, of which she had many. Mean, wrinkly, pin-wielding old hag. He certainly wouldn't be letting her stitch his shirts anymore.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she stabbed one of his left ribs.

They needed a new seamstress.

There was a hiss and some yelling, and then Lucy's laughter rang out again. His prediction had come true, then. He twisted his head again just in time to see Lucy trying to pull Happy off of a flailing Natsu, while at the same time trying not to fall off the couch in her giggling fit.

Seeing them having so much fun together, seeing them talk and laugh, made Gray start to wonder…

Where exactly was Juvia?

She'd been an almost-constant presence in his life since she'd introduced herself, and stuck even closer since the debacle with the tea party. Half the time he could swear he felt her with him while he was alone. For instance, just the other night he and Natsu had gotten into a pillow fight. Lucy had teamed up with Natsu (of course) and they'd been pummeling him until Gray had found a secret stockpile of pillows at the last minute. While that in and of itself was not strange, when Gray had found the pillow stash he could have sworn Juvia was with him, watching him somehow.

These delusions-of-Juvia-filled moments had led him to one conclusion: He was going crazy. The stress from the search for Natsu's fiancé and the attempted murder and the wedding planning was driving him insane. They might as well fit him for a straightjacket instead of a suit.

Maybe she was gathering more intelligence from her spies. Maybe she was in a secret meeting, unearthing conspiracies concerning the kingdom. Maybe she was checking the perimeter of the castle to make sure it was secure. Maybe she was battling bad guys who would have otherwise been the downfall of them. Maybe she…

Maybe she was doing something completely normal. It was a strange thought, especially since it was Juvia he was thinking about, but still perfectly viable. Juvia was still a person, and people had to do mundane things. Maybe she was doing a normal-person thing.

He thought about it some more to try and accustom himself to the idea. Maybe she was taking a bath. Maybe she was eating a sandwich. Maybe she was cleaning the windows in her room, as she refused to let any of the servants in there. Maybe she was-

Nope. Nothing doing. Juvia being normal was not normal. Juvia didn't take baths, she took action. Juvia didn't make lunch, she made spy networks. Juvia didn't clean windows, she wiped the floor- with villains. Okay, sure, he'd never really seen her fight, but he'd seen enough of her to know she could. Discipline, strength, patience, deadliness- someone had instilled these traits in Juvia, or else she'd trained herself.

Thinking of all this brought him back to his original question, about where Juvia was. He looked back to Natsu and Lucy. Lucy had managed to pull Happy off and was trying to calm everyone down now. She stroked Happy's fur with one hand, and nursed Natsu as best she could with the other. However, while Happy seemed sufficiently mollified, Natsu did not. The scratches on his face were as pink as his hair. Things were at least calmer than before, though. He supposed now was as good a time to ask as ever.

"Ne, Lucy?"

She paused in her stroking of Happy's back and Natsu's ego to look up. "Hm?"

"Do you know where Juvia is?"

"I knew it!" Natsu crowed and pointed to Gray, who was at a complete loss. What was this idiot shouting about?

Lucy shushed Natsu, who went back to sulking, and redirected her attention to Gray. "She went out to the town early this morning."

"Why?" She hadn't mentioned anything to him.

"Um," Lucy's brows furrowed in concentration until finally, "I'm not sure. She said something about meeting with a friend, but she never gave a name. Sorry." She shrugged apologetically. "Why?"

Natsu muttered something and Lucy elbowed him harshly. "Be quiet!" She murmured and looked to him for an answer.

"What? Oh, well, I was just wondering. I mean, she's always around you and all, and now she's not, and… yeah." Gray would have shrugged, but he was pretty sure he'd antagonized Wrinkle & Needle Co. enough for the day. Plus, his body was riddled with plenty of holes already.

Lucy gave him a scrutinizing look and cocked her head. She studied him for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "…Really? Because here lately it seems like you two are pretty close." Natsu snickered, but quickly shut up once Lucy whipped around to glare at him again.

Gray made choking noises and pshawed. "That's just because we're talking about stuff, and… stuff. Like security and-"

"Stuff?" Lucy cut him off and smiled sardonically. Natsu grinned beside her, but wisely kept his mouth shut this time. Even Happy seemed to mock him with his smug purring. If the threat of Lucy's scoldings weren't hanging over them, Gray was sure the pink-and-blue duo would have been outright laughing at him. Jerks.

"Yes," He seethed at them. "We've been coordinating with the security wing of the palace staff to try and tighten up our safety measures. Juvia's also been trying to broaden her network-" The word _spy_ was implied- "As well as recruit. The more information we can get about the incident-" Again, the tea party part went unsaid- "The better. Juvia is good with the network, I'm good with the guards, and it works well, alright? We work well together." One would think that was _obvious_.

"Work well together, right." Natsu snickered to himself again. Lucy snarled and whacked him on the back of his head. "Be. _Quiet_." He cringed and nodded quickly.

"Well," Her voice was sickly sweet now, "She might be back now. You can go check our room, if you'd like."

Gray whined when a needle drew blood from his hip. "As soon as you're done with your fitting, of course." She beamed at the seamstress, who simpered back. Traitor.

As soon as he was done checking out his newest bellybutton, Gray turned his head and scowled at Lucy. "Maybe I will."

She smiled back. "Good."

* * *

Gajeel grunted and took a swig of his beer. "How they doin' anyway?"

"Meh." Cana shrugged and took a swig from her barrel. "They seem to be recovering rapidly, but I've orders not to let them do anything too physical just yet."

"Huh." He paused for a moment. "And uh, how they gettin' along?"

She chuckled and looked at him wryly. "'Bout as well as two bitches in a dog fight."

A gust of air blew out from him and he sighed, rubbing his neck. "Maybe this was a bad idea. Shoulda never listened to that damn kid."

"Oh, c'mon," She nudged his shoulder and laughed. "Don't be such a grouch. We've got beer, good friends, and plenty of candidates to share our beds with tonight- let's celebrate! Woo!" The barrel tipped up and she drained the rest of it before slamming it down onto the counter. "Bartender!"

The bartender walked over and looked at them flatly. "You called?"

"Yesss," Cana leaned her elbow on the bar and pointed a finger at the man. "I need a-" she hiccupped loudly and giggled. "Sorry 'bout that- I need another barrel, 'm good man. Look!" Her hand waved around in the air, gesturing wildly in the general direction of the barrel. "I'm all out!" She pouted mournfully.

The man slung his rag over his shoulder and looked over at Gajeel. "Should I put it on your tab?"

"Maybe that's enough for tonight." Gajeel winced at Cana's outraged shout. "I'll take her home."

Cana yelled something about alcohol babies and the bartender grinned tightly at him. "Please do."

"Alright lady, let's go." He reached for Cana's arm and she whined, flinging it around. He tried again and she dove off her stool, crawling underneath the bar and shouting obscenities at him. "Stop playin' around, dammit!" She growled and bit his hand when he reached under to drag her out.

"Fucking _hell!_" He shouted and glared when the bartender snorted.

Giggled floated up from underneath the bar and Gajeel twitched. He should have known something like this would have happened.

"May I?" He gestured towards the bar and the man spread his hands wide.

"Please, be my guest." Gajeel nodded and started towards the edge again, careful to dodge the fingers that emerged to trip him. "Hurry it up though, if you can." The barkeeper added. "She's bothering the other guests."

A pierced eyebrow rose in response, and the man went back to his work. "Guests," He muttered under his breath. "If they're guests then I'm a gentleman." He reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of cheap wine. "This should about do it." He gestured the bartender back over and whispered to him. After a few moments of deliberation, the man nodded and snatched the bottle.

"This better work." He walked over to the other side and sat the bottle a few feet from where Cana was holed up, in plain sight. Gajeel mentally counted down until her breaking moment.

Three. Her nose emerged from under the bar first, twitching and sniffing. The rest of her slowly followed.

Two. She looked at Gajeel, who was leaning casually against the bar, and at the bottle sitting temptingly in front of her. Her eyes narrowed in a calculating manner.

One. She dove. He decided to be nice and let her get close enough, just so that her fingers brushed the bottle. Then he followed her.

"Gotcha!" He grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, grinning manically when she started pounding on his back and screaming her head off. This was always the fun part. "'Ere ya go." One hand reached down to scoop up the bottle and hand it back over to the bartender.

The man tipped his head to Gajeel in thanks and went back to cleaning the bar.

After readjusting Cana so that her hip wasn't digging into his shoulder, he walked out of the bar and started down the road that led towards the Heartfilia manor.

"Oh, fer the love of- stop squirming!" He snapped at her. "Tch, I'm already gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning, I don't need you adding to it."

"Put me down!" She wailed, and he dodged her flying feet.

"Can you even walk?" He was honestly curious, and when she didn't say anything back Gajeel smirked. Guess that answered his question.

She harrumphed settled down. "Fine. But don't think this means I owe you or anything."

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She was back to screeching, and a pounding started in his right temple.

"It means you're constantly surprising me. First you're a doctor, with some fancy medical degree and a sense of responsibility- I mean, damn. You got the whole Heartfilia estate yappin' at yer heels. Yer takin' care of a commander, _the_ commander, and a war legend." He grunted and flexed his shoulders before carrying on. "Then, yer a damned drunk. Ordering barrels of beer, drinking huge men under the table, and not only that but you got a sense of humor- do you know how hard that is to find in a woman? Especially an educated woman. They all got sticks up their assess from working to get their position, or else let the boss put _his_ stick in their ass to get their position." His stomach roiled at the thought. Honestly, what was this world coming to?

Cana laughed and slapped his back. "Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Besides, you know how the old saying goes: Prostitution is the world's oldest profession. Being a whore never goes out of style." She sighed and added on a more melancholy note, "It's sad, but that's just how the world works."

"Well… it shouldn't."

"No." She agreed quietly. "It shouldn't."

They were both silent for a few more minutes. The only things to be heard were Gajeel's footsteps on the dirt road and the nightly symphony. It was peaceful for a few minutes, and then he spoke again.

"So which was it?"

"Huh?" She sounded drowsy, which was normal considering the fact that she could hold more liquor than he could.

"Which was it? I mean, you're an educated woman. So which stick up the ass was it?" He almost didn't want to know.

She laughed, though it sounded more like wheezing to him. "Neither, actually. I'm an educated lady and that's true enough, but I never had a stick up or in my ass. Sorry to disappoint." More laughing, and he could feel the vibrations in his back. "My mom died of an unknown illness when I was really young. None of the doctors knew what it was, or how to treat it. She died before they could do anything. After that, I decided I was going to grow up, work really hard, and become the best damn doctor this world's ever seen."

"Yer dad?" He had to ask, really he did. It wasn't his fault. She'd told him the beginning, now he needed the ending.

"Never knew him. They weren't ever married, so when he left and Mom found out she was knocked up she just… never told him, I guess. We didn't talk about him much, but she loved him, or at least I think she did. I hoped she did. Makes a hell of a better story if she did."

He paused and twisted her around so that he was carrying her bridal style. At least if she threw up there was a better chance it would hit the dirt and not his back. That was always preferable. "And you?"

"What about me?" She looked up at him, rubbing her eyes.

"You never bothered to find yer old man?" He sure as hell would have, if just to know what kind of person his mother had boned.

"Oh no, I did. Even talked to him a few times. Never really bothered to tell him who I was, though. He was kind of a big-shot business man, y'know? Figured he didn't need some brat ruining his life." When she laughed this time it was a hard, brittle sound- Gajeel didn't like it. It was the laugh of a jaded person.

"Little harsh, ain't it? Doubt you woulda ruined the guy's life." Talk about self-depreciating.

The awful laugh came from her again, and Gajeel winced. "Yeah well, better not to take a chance, y'know?"

"Never figured you fer a coward." He growled at her.

"M'not. Not usually, anyways. We all got chinks in our armor though, and those are usually the places we try to protect the most. Don't tell me yours is flawless?"

He rumbled out a laugh and shook his head. "Naw, but I do try and get rid of them as quick as possible."

Cana blew her hair out of her face and sighed. "Yeah well, people surprise you sometimes."

"Yeah, that's true enough. And I 'spose you have surprised me." He looked down and smirked at her. "But in a good way."

She was silent before throwing her head back against his arm and laughing. "Heh. You know what? You surprised me, too. And it was also in a good way." Her hand patted his arm sloppily, and she hummed.

"Well, guess I'm just the man of the hour, ain't I?" Cana hiccupped in agreement before slumping even more against him. Hell, it wasn't even slumping anymore, she was plain dead weight.

"Hey." He rocked his arms around and jostled her head.

Nothing. She didn't so much as blink at him with those bleary, alcohol-addled eyes.

"Oi!" When he shook her this time her head flopped around like a rag dolls.

Great, just great. She'd actually passed out. And of course he'd still be carrying her when it happened. 'Cause his life was _just that fucking awesome_. Ah well, they were almost home anyway. He'd passed the Heartfilia estate line a few minutes ago. Cana lived in one of the 'guest cottages' which wasn't really a cottage at all. She told him before that she didn't like dealing with the bullshit that came with living in the manor. Instead, she lived on the grounds near the fountain paths, close enough so that she could be where she needed to be in a timely fashion, but far enough away that she still had plenty of privacy.

He came up on her 'cottage' and shifted Cana around, juggling her until he managed to shoulder the door open. She was probably going to need a new lock, but… well, that was just the price she paid for drinking too much and passing out on him. Served her right.

The couch coughed when he threw her onto it, and he gagged when her hand snagged on his vest. "God-fucking-dammit!" He fell onto her and swore some more, pulling at her hand which seemed to have become even more tangled up. His face was smooshed into her chest, his legs were twisted in with hers, and his hands were barely keeping him off her. He was never drinking with this woman again.

"Dammit all to hell, freaking-"

"_What_ is going on here?" An outraged shout sounded from the doorway and he looked over. When his brain registered who it was he nearly choked.

It was the blue-haired shrimp.

* * *

**And there we are! Another chapter finished, late as usual, and posted. How much of a procrastinator am I?**

**Review, review, REVIEW or I'll go find myself a drinking buddy and pass out on him! Not really, I'm not of legal age (yet) but still. You get the point. Remember, I'm actually answering reviews now, so you can ask questions! Yay for spoilers!**

**Some things for this chapter:**

**#1. A Gray POV, nice, we haven't seen that in some time. And him thinking those mean thoughts, feeling all guilty- kind of OOC, I know, but you know the drill by now. Chill out, bear with me.**

**#2. Cana becoming drunk? *le gasp* Impossible! How could this happen? Did Bacchus come in sometime during the story timeline and I neglected to write of his visit? No, that did not happen. Yes, Cana became a bit sloshed. The world is not ending. She is not some lush or drunk that can't hold her liquor, so don't worry. **

**#3. Cana's backstory is my own version, and she does not know Gildarts is her father (yet? We'll see). Also, don't worry, there will be no CanaxGajeel feels or anything like that. I am a firm believer in GaLe and- no, wait, I think I'll save who I ship Cana with for later. **

**People we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Mr. Sakinawa- Husband to OC. Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Wendy- Assistant at a fabric shop in Fiore. Employed by Lacy. Living.**

**Lacy- Owner of a fabric shop in Fiore. Living.**

**The Lookalike Leader- Owner of a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if she and her employees are actually robots.**

**The Cleaning Clones- Employees of the Lookalike Leader. Employed at a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if they and their boss are actually robots.**

**Oliver Cottonwood- Right hand man to Erza Scarlet. Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**The Belkbroth family- Two men and one woman that have some medical association and are employed occasionally by the royal family. Living.**

**Nurse Welde- a nurse in the Royal Infirmary. **

**Lily- Pet to Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel, Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Black and white. Living.**

**Cana Alberona- Head Doctor employed by the Heartfilia family. Has a medical degree. Is presumed to enjoy alcohol and inappropriate humor. Living.**

**Lackey One and Lackey Two- Two former doctors employed by the Heartfilia family. Are now minions of Cana Alberona. Living.**


	14. The Runaway Cat Threat

**Ready? Okay! One, two, three- it's the fourteenth chapter! Yay! Cheer it out lovelies, do some splits, shake those poms!**

**S/O to mooney-996 for the epic review. Seriously, it bled epicness. **

**Again, the PM's worked and I now reply. Review, comment, criticize, question- do it. I dare you. Poke.**

**For those who review, I am trying something new. Whoever reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter, chapter fifteen to be exact. Don't worry, it will be an important part- I promise.**

**Now, let us venture into the forest and on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: Did not own then, do not own now, will not ever own. :(**

* * *

Erza huffed again. "You disgust me. As if I would do that, with you in the room, watching me!"

"What was I supposed to think?"

"Something else, anything else!"

"You would have thought the exact same thing if I had done that!"

"I most certainly would not-" She cut off when Jellal pointed and hissed at her.

"Don't even try to lie about that. We both know you would have."

The sheets rustled when she crossed her arms. "Fine, I would have. But-" She pointed at him in turn, "That wasn't what I was doing!"

He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Well I know that now, but you still should have explained sooner. I mean, seriously, it's been almost two days and you just let me sit here thinking you were into public masturbation. What. The. Hell?"

"I needed to make sure it was safe to tell you." She climbed out of her bed and into his, shoving him aside to make room.

"Tell me what?" This was ridiculous, what else hadn't she told him?

"Keep your voice down. I don't want them hearing."

Jellal rolled his eyes but dutifully lowered his voice. "Don't want who hearing?"

"The guards outside our door." At his sharp look she jerked her chin towards the aforementioned door. "I've been watching them, how they move. Whenever they come in, they look to the left of the door, and I've even seen them nod sometimes. When Oliver and Cana come to visit, there's shuffling if you listen carefully. I think they're there all the time, and it's not those two goons that Cana brought in either."

"Alright, so they have people guarding us. We were just poisoned Erza, that's not exactly a ridiculous precaution." He could admit it seemed a little heavy-handed, but Lady Heartfilia had been kidnapped. Perhaps they feared the same fate for Erza and him.

"Fine, but explain away the fact that the doors are locked and we're not allowed out. We can't do anything for ourselves unless it's approved by someone else. We can't even be allowed a separate room to bathe in. They won't let us have contact outside Oliver, Cana, and the idiots who bring things in. Oliver can't say anything to us that hasn't been censored beforehand, I can see it in the way he words things during the visits." She stared at him pleadingly.

"Don't be stupid Jellal, piece it together." He felt something press into his hand and looked down. There was a glint of cloth and glass before she curled his fingers around it, and then pushed his hand down beneath the sheets quickly. "I had this bottle for months, I used it at least once a week, more since we'd been fighting. I kept it in a drawer inside one of my training gloves, to keep it warm. The gloves were at the back of the drawer, because I hadn't used them in months. I remember digging through paperwork and training shit to find them. There was no way some stranger just came in and found it by chance."

The glass felt cold against his skin, made worse by the sweat that was starting to form on the insides of his palms. "You think it was an inside job." It wasn't posed as a question, and it wasn't meant to be. Jellal could see it in her face, Erza thought there was a mole.

"I know it was an inside job." She stared at him, strong and sure.

"Do you know who it was?" He hoped he sounded half as confident as she did.

She bit her lip, the first sign of indecision he'd seen from her since he'd arrived, and nodded. "I have some idea of who could have done it, but no evidence."

"So the bottle…" He didn't understand what it was supposed to prove.

"The bottle still has some of the poison in it. Whoever made it should have an exact match to it." Erza's hand drifted over where Jellal's was under the sheets, and she leaned ever closer. "There's an inked fingerprint on the instruction tag attached to the bottle."

He looked at her sharply. "Are you sure it isn't-"

"Mine?" She finished for him. "No. I had my sword gloves on most of the time I used it, and the ink that shows the fingerprint isn't black like the splotches around it."

"Whoever diluted the bottle got it on him- or herself, and then touched the tag." The culprit could have dumped the original poison batch, but fingerprints? Those didn't lie.

Erza could see when Jellal realized it, and she smiled at him. "We've got him."

"Or her," Erza corrected smugly.

Jellal laughed and nodded his head. "Or her."

* * *

"_What_ is going on here?" Levy couldn't believe it, she really couldn't. First this- this _thug_ accosted her near the campsite, and now he was molesting Cana, who was not only a doctor but unconscious to boot! Oh, this man was scum- no, scratch that, he was lower than scum. If scum had a boot and there was stuff on the bottom of it, _that_ was what this man was.

"Oi!" He snapped at her, in a seemingly irritated manner. The nerve! If anyone here had a right to be irritated it was her!

"Stop screeching and calm yer shit down." A sneer stole over his face as he talked to her, and she felt herself respond in like.

"Well," She took on an exaggerated tone, "Ex- _cuse_ me! I'm sorry if I came in to one of my _best friend's_ house," The emphasis on best friend was clearly evident, "And then was just a teeny-tiny bit upset to find her unconscious and being _assailed _by some _ruffian_!" The word was spat out of her mouth like bile.

He sputtered and choked before retorting, "I ain't _assailing_ her!" It came out as a yell, and then she heard him mutter, "Whatever the hell that means."

"It means to attack vigorously with words or actions, or to overwhelm the mind or senses. Sexually and perversely, in your case." Her nose could not get higher in the air at this point. "Hooligan." She added for effect.

"Then you're wrong, 'cause I ain't attacking her." He paused for a moment and looked down at his position. "Alright, so it _looks_ like I am, but I ain't."

"Swear on your boy scout honor?" She held up her hand and batted her eyelashes.

A growl was aimed at her and she rolled her eyes. Such juvenile tactics didn't scare her. She'd been Erza's prey before: little terrified her now.

"We were out drinking and she fell asleep on me, dammit! What the hell was I supposed to do, leave her at the _bar_?" His voice was rapidly growing louder and more agitated as the conversation went on.

"That still doesn't explain your current positions!" It was a plausible enough explanation, but the ending still seemed shaky.

"You're right, I lied. We were horny and decided to come here and fuck each other until we both collapsed from sheer exhaustion." Levy squawked in outrage and he rolled his eyes. "Relax, I was just screwing with you." He chuckled and smirked. "Metaphorically, that is."

Levy clenched her fists and snarled at him, "I do _not_ find you funny. You're crass and abhorrent and I want the truth now!" She stamped her foot and let out an unintelligible screech.

"Woah, better watch out there Shorty. That kinda temper might melt yer chastity belt." He snorted and shifted his weight above Cana, fiddling with his shirt. "Her hand got caught in my shirt and she pulled me down with her when I let her down here. I was in the process of separating myself when this little blue imp came in and started nagging me about raping helpless women. It was very annoying."

"Blue imp-! I am five foot, one inch and a _half_, for your information!" She frowned and glared at him. "Not all of us can be dark hulking behemoths like a certain someone."

The floor screamed as he finally disentangled himself and thumped onto the floor. "Wow, almost five two- consider me impressed." His voice deadpanned, if slightly breathless from the fall.

"I'll have you know that in some areas and cultures I'm considered to be a tall person." She didn't know any specific areas or cultures, but there had to be at least one.

"Where have you been traipsing? Munchkin Land? Dwarf Mountain, maybe? Oh no, let's go with door number three, you must have visited the magical world of Leprechaun Isle." His hands made a rainbow arc and he stared at her sarcastically.

She huffed and followed him as he brushed himself off and walked out of the house. "No! And you shouldn't make fun of other creatures- some people actually believe in them, you know."

"You one of 'em?" The door clicked shut and he looked at the doorframe, wincing. Upon a closer inspection, Levy realized it was damaged. She idly wondered what happened and then remembered his question.

"Not really, but I find them fascinating to read about. People have constructed entire civilizations based off what they believe to be clues left behind for humans to find. It's very interesting."

The manor seemed to be his destination, though she wasn't sure, and so she continued following him. It was also her destination, after all.

"It ain't interesting, it's pathetic." This time when he spoke his voice was gruff and harsh. "People like that bury themselves in an imaginary world, they delude themselves into believing in something that doesn't exist." His footsteps faltered for a moment before straightening out into a more confident stride. "Fanatics like that refuse to acknowledge reality, sometimes despite what it may cost them later on. They're dangerous, and should be avoided at all costs."

It sounded like her little admission had prodded a sore point. Interesting. "Yes, but not all of them are like that- fanatical, I mean. Some of them realize it's a bit illogical, and that they'll probably never find discover whatever it is they've been searching for."

"…Maybe." He said it grudgingly, and didn't elaborate beyond that.

She hummed. "Well, I'll take what I can get." They'd reached the castle by now, and Levy frowned at the sight of two soldiers guarding a side door. Security had gotten so tight lately that it was just ridiculous. The regular bodyguards never gave her any trouble, but the new soldiers always questioned her no matter how many times they'd seen her before.

However, this time the soldiers merely nodded towards them, more specifically to the man standing beside her, and stepped aside easily. They passed without any questions about their names, positions in the castle, purpose for leaving and entering, nothing.

After they'd walked past, Levy looked back in bewilderment. "That was…" She turned to look at him. "Who are you?"

"Whaddaya mean?" He looked resolutely at the walls.

"I mean that every time I've left and come back to the manor they've always asked who I was, no matter if they've asked me that ten times before. But the one time I walk back with you they don't even give me a second glance." She jumped ahead of him and stood in his path. "So, either we've been doused with an invisibility potion, or you're high enough on the food chain that everyone knows you- more importantly, they know not to question you or anyone you're with."

His eyes narrowed and she chirped again, "Who are you, exactly?"

"Why don't you tell me? You seem to have figured out everything else." He brushed past her and headed down a hallway.

Refusing to be put off so easily, she continued to dog him. "I know you came with the search party. I know Erza and Commander Jellal seem to trust you. I know all the soldiers defer to you. I know that you have a cat named Pantherlily but that you just call him Lily for short. I know you prefer an edgier decorating scheme, preferably one with lots of metal and black in it."

"The hell-" He spun around and stared at her. "What did you do, go through all my stuff? The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Please, don't flatter yourself." She smirked at him. "The maids gossip."

"Oh. Well, that's- that's weird." He shuffled his feet for a few seconds. "Tell 'em I said not to touch my cat." He turned back around and continued walking.

She giggled and assured him she would. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"You already know enough. I'm not givin' you anything to trade with those demons."

Assuming he meant the maids, she continued to badger him. "I'm just going to bother you until you tell me. And don't worry, I'm not like the maids. I won't tell anyone your top-secret secret."

"Fine, you really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Too bad. Go away." He laughed and turned the corner.

So close, and yet… "I'm going to follow you, and I won't stop until you tell me the truth. I'll come into your room."

"Like I give a shit, the room ain't really mine."

"I'll touch all your precious metal decorations."

"Those can be polished later, preferably by someone other than me."

"I'll pet your cat."

He stopped dead. His shoulders were rigid and his hands were frozen by his side. When he turned around to glare at her, she could have sworn his eyes turned from black to red. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I assure you I would. You can't be in that room every minute of the day, you have to leave sometime. And just when you least expect it, I'll strike."

The more she talked the more disgusted he looked, so Levy figured she was talking in the right direction. Some would probably consider this overkill, but Levy was burning to know. Her friends had often said that she was like a sponge, soaking up any information she could find and then reaching for more. They didn't understand, though.

Knowledge was power, especially in their world. This man knew something, and Levy didn't. That was a problem, as she always made it a point to be one of the most informed people at the manor.

So, while it was probably overkill, now she was hooked.

"Just image it: You coming into your room, only to find me and Lily." His eye twitched. "Snuggling," She added quickly, "Me rubbing his back, scratching his neck, petting his ears, playing with his tail. Him purring, gently kneading the bedspread with his claws, ear twitching in pleasure. Why," She gasped as if this might have just occurred to her. "He might even roll over and let me rub his belly."

"You know, I hear that cats also like- hey!" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her down another hallway, walking quickly. They came across a black door and he shoved open the door roughly.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Maybe she'd crossed a line with the cat thing, maybe he was one of those guys who-

"Shut yer trap and stop squirming. You wanna know who I am? Fine."

Levy shrieked, and then clamped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry," She mumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get too excited. You want the truth, Shorty? That's fine." She stumbled a little when he shoved her into his room.

She started wondering if she should rethink her decision when he slammed her up against the wall. She actually started rethinking her decision when he put his arms on either side of her head, caging her in. And she most certainly thought her decision was the wrong one when he leaned in closely, so close she could feel his lips brush her neck.

When he whispered, it came in hot puffs against her ear, and she shivered.

"But it's going to cost you."

* * *

**Gimme a 'E,' gimme a 'N,' gimme a 'D'! What's that spell? E-N-D! We've reached the end of another chapter, the fourteenth chapter to be exact. Yay! Shake those pom-poms! **

**Review, review, REVIEW or I will go make a shady deal with an equally shady man (hopefully it will be as good a deal as the one Gajeel was about to make with Levy before I made it a cliffie).**

**Also, as a reminder, those who review will get a sneak peak preview of the next chapter as a reward. Have I sufficiently tempted you yet?**

**Some things for this chapter:**

**#1. DNA evidence did not exist this far back, but if they had something viable to compare it to then it could work. This is an assumption, but I'm pretty sure it was possible. No two fingerprints are exactly alike, so… let's just roll with this, shall we?**

**#2. In case you haven't figured it out yet, Erza was not masturbating. If you recall, back in Chapter 10 Erza and Jellal were originally poisoned, and as she was falling into unconsciousness she stuffed the bottle into her skirt. When she was allegedly masturbating, she was in reality checking for the bottle. **

**#3. LEVY DOES NOT KNOW WHO GAJEEL IS. Yet. Methinks she will in the next chapter. She wants to know because she's nosy and persistent and wants to be informed. Knowledge is power, people, and don't you forget it. This may seem strange- after all, how can people not know who the King and Princes are and what they look like? In the eras in which lords and ladies and fiefdoms and whatnot still existed, many places were completely self-sufficient. This meant that the Lord that controlled the land was the equivalent of the king in that area. Plus, wide circulation of papers and other communication devices wasn't common. So unless a person lived in the direct area in which the king and his sons inhabited, many wouldn't have any idea what they looked like. They'd recognize the name, but not the face so to speak.**

**People we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Mr. Sakinawa- Husband to OC. Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Wendy- Assistant at a fabric shop in Fiore. Employed by Lacy. Living.**

**Lacy- Owner of a fabric shop in Fiore. Living.**

**The Lookalike Leader- Owner of a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if she and her employees are actually robots.**

**The Cleaning Clones- Employees of the Lookalike Leader. Employed at a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if they and their boss are actually robots.**

**Oliver Cottonwood- Right hand man to Erza Scarlet. Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**The Belkbroth family- Two men and one woman that have some medical association and are employed occasionally by the royal family. Living.**

**Nurse Welde- a nurse in the Royal Infirmary. **

**Lily- Pet to Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel, Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Black and white. Living.**

**Cana Alberona- Head Doctor employed by the Heartfilia family. Has a medical degree. Is presumed to enjoy alcohol and inappropriate humor. Living.**

**Lackey One and Lackey Two- Two former doctors employed by the Heartfilia family. Are now minions of Cana Alberona. Living.**


	15. The Runaway Blackmail And Backfire

**Bing, bang, zip-zam! It's the fifteenth chapter, can you believe it? How have we gotten this far without a flamer? It's amazing, I tell you, just amazing (though I'm definitely happy about it). If I haven't said this already… Happy October! Tis the season for pumpkins and bad doggy costumes!**

**S/O to AnimeWalrus, who had awesome pom-pom skills. **

**Now, on to our story (though 'tis not filled with ghouls and frights)…**

* * *

"There you have it." Gajeel crossed his arms and stared at the blue shrimp- Levy, that was her name. She'd told him that.

She looked up at him. "How are you _here_ right now? Isn't it, like-" Her arms wheeled through the air, gesturing wildly, "Dangerous? If you're the _prince_ then why are you here instead of at your fancy castle?"

"Tch. I'm doing what everyone else is. Lookin' fer the goddamn heiress- what else?" He shrugged.

"Oh. How, ah- how's that going?" Levy licked her lips and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Have you found her yet?"

Could this woman get any more obvious? "Not officially, no." He scratched his neck and shrugged.

"…Officially?" Levy's voice was soft, but he could hear the undercurrent of wariness.

"Mm, yeah. I got some information though, and-"

"Information? From where?" Her voice was sharp now, and the wariness was gone, replaced by something else. Panic, fear, worry, he wasn't sure.

"A source." He tried to keep his voice smooth. "And I gotta tell ya, the story I heard was quite a tale."

Levy shifted and looked at him. "Sounds interesting. Care to share?" Her voice wobbled in the beginning, but hardened by the time she finished her question.

"Nah," He shook his head slowly and smirked. "I'm pretty sure you already know how it goes." There was a slight hitch in her breathing and his smirk grew. Bingo.

"Is this where the price comes in?" She glared at him. What a smart shrimp. "You said this was going to cost me."

He chuckled and stroked patted Lily's back when he came over to rub against Gajeel's legs. "Well, someone had their Wheaties this morning. But, to answer your question, yeah. This is where you have to pay up."

"What do you want?" She asked flatly.

"So forward, I like that in a woman." He could have sworn she growled at him. "Alright, don't have a heart attack. You're not my type anyway."

Her palm slapped against the wall and she clenched her teeth. "What. Do. You. _Want?_"

"Unfortunately for both of us… you."

There was no response. Shocked silent by his flattering proposal, no doubt. He was such a charmer. She gaped at him a bit, and he revised her animal form from a shrimp to a fish.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" He sneered at her.

"No." Her teeth were grinding together, he just knew it.

"Then you heard right. I need you to come back to my _fancy castle_," His fingers made air quotes around the words, "And help me with something."

Levy narrowed her eyes and stepped closer. Gajeel picked up Lily and made sure to keep him out of her grabbing range. "What exactly do you need my help with?"

"That's for me to know and you not to." He paused. "At least until I get you there and it's too late."

"_Gee_, that sure is reassuring." She crossed her arms. "I'm not going anywhere with you until I know what this mysterious job is."

A snort burst from him and he chuckled. "It'd be more a privilege than a job for someone like you."

"Excu- someone like _me_? What is that supposed to mean?" One would think she'd show a little more gratitude. He was offering her the opportunity of a lifetime- granted, she didn't know that yet, but still. He was a prince, she was lucky he was even talking to a flunkie like her.

"It means you're a commoner, and I'm a prince. It means you're dirt poor, and I'm filthy rich. It means you're going to help me, and maybe I'll help you."

This time, the snort came from her. "Even if I agreed to help after all those insults and deflections, how could you possibly help me? There's nothing you have that I want." She was gambling now, and they both knew it. That was fine by him, though- he loved a good game.

"Oh, I don't know, how about money?"

"I can provide for myself." She was prideful, he needed to remember that. He could use it against her later.

"The prestige of being associated with a prince?"

"Like I need that kind of drama in my life." She didn't like drama, there was another thing to put on his list.

"Jewels, valuables, a mink coat perhaps?"

"Don't want it."

"My love?" The sarcasm was so thick he could cut it with a knife.

"_Definitely _don't want it." She shuddered, and Gajeel thought it rather ironic that someone who claimed to detest drama was so melodramatic themselves.

"Gosh, well I guess if there's nothing I can offer you…" He trailed off and waited for her answer. She didn't disappoint.

"There isn't, I assure you." Her voice was sharp and brisk.

He hummed and gestured towards the door. "Alright, then you're free to go. Have a nice, decrepit life."

Her eyes darted towards the door. "I can leave? Just like that?"

"If there's nothing that I can interest you in, then…"

"We've discussed this. There isn't." She turned to leave and he decided to make his move.

Just as her hand was reaching for the handle, he added, "But there is one more thing I can think of."

"Fine. Let's hear it so I can leave." She huffed and leaned against the door to look at him. How naïve- she really believed he was going to let her leave.

"You could come to the castle and help me, and in return I could keep your friend's dirty little secret."

The pupils in her eyes dilated slightly, and she tensed. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I think you do. Everybody thinks that the poor heiress was kidnapped, but that's not exactly true, is it?"

"Of course it's true. What else could have happened?" She was covering it very well, but he could see her breathing increase.

He shrugged and picked at his nails. "Who knows? Maybe she committed suicide, maybe she eloped… and maybe she ran away with the help of two very faithful servants. What do you think?"

"I think your source is crazy, and you are too if you believe that ridiculous story."

"Nah, see, 'cause I got an eyewitness that swears up and down that two blue-haired women smuggled the lady out- one went with her, one stayed behind. Wanna know something interesting, shrimp?"

Her head shook back and forth so quickly that whips of hair slapped against her cheeks. "No, I don't think that's-"

"Only two people employed by the Heartfilia family have blue hair. One is the Juvia Lockser, and the other is you." He waved his hand towards her and tipped his head. "Wanna know another interesting fact?"

"Please stop." The whisper floated across to him, and he almost did. But she needed to know where she stood in all this, and how far he was willing to go.

"I got a letter from my brother Gray yesterday, and it seems that a lot has happened while I've been away. For example, did you know that Gray has recently become attached to a new worker? She was hired by my father- or someone, I don't really give a shit- to help with the wedding. Do you know what color her hair is?"

When he didn't get an answer, he decided to nudge her a bit. "C'mon, take a stab at it."

"Blue," She whispered. "Her hair is blue."

"That's right, blue. And I bet you know what her name is too." Levy nodded mutely and Gajeel grinned, pleased. "That wasn't all though- apparently Natsu's become quite enamored with a new arrival as well. You know what her hair color is?"

"Blonde," The answer came back immediately. "She's a light blonde, though it looks dark sometimes when the light hits it just right."

He nodded again. "Right again. Tell me, do you believe in coincidences?"

"No- never have really. I suppose maybe it's because I read too many mystery novels." She shrugged and looked at him expectantly.

"Neither do I. So when I heard that two women arrived at the castle shortly after the kidnappings, with the same name and hair color as the alleged victims, I was a bit suspicious. Add the witness to all that, and all you need is a mastermind to arrange the whole thing. That's where you come in. You're probably one of the smartest people here, aren't you? Hell, I bet-"

"_Shut up!_" She screamed at him. "What do you want from me? To pat you on the head and praise you? Well, congratulations, you're slightly smarter than all the idiots working here. You're a genius, a self-pretentious asshole of a genius, but a genius nonetheless." Her eyes burned with hatred and bitterness twisted her mouth. "What's it going to take to keep you quiet?"

"I already told you, I need your help. You come back home with me, and I'll keep my trap shut. Simple as that. It's a win-win really; my problems disappear, and you get to join your fellow schemers."

"What's the catch?" Her voice was more civil now, but still filled with venom.

"I need you to be my wife." He held up his hands before she could screech at him again, and she reluctantly closed her mouth. "It's only for a few months, to get my father off my back. We had a… disagreement a while back, and things have been rocky ever since. Since Natsu is getting married- though I sort of doubt that's going to happen any time soon," He added wryly. "He's been on my back about it."

Levy gaped at him. "You want me to- to be some sort of _fake fiancé_? To a _royal_?"

"Basically."

"I wouldn't know the first thing! How to act, or- or how to speak or anything! I don't even _dance_!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "That's kind of the point. You're the exact opposite of everything my father would pick out. This serves the dual purpose of both satisfying him and pissing him off. Besides, it's not really like you have a choice."

"Fine- but only on one condition."

"I don't really think you're in a position to make demands."

"You can't tell your brothers. Not Prince Gray or Prince Natsu- and definitely not your father! Nobody can know, got it? Lucy's freedom depends upon our silence."

"Wow. Her freedom, huh? Laying it on kind of fucking thick, but alright. I'm pretty sure Gray suspects, though, if he doesn't already know. But I won't tell Igneel or Natsu- satisfied?"

She walked over and stood in front of him, smiling sweetly. "Deal?" Her hand was suddenly in front of him.

"…Deal." He hesitantly shook her hand. Huh. That was easier than he'd-

"The fuck are you-" She wrapped her arms around his midsection and squeezed tightly, mushing her face into his chest and nuzzling it. "Get away from me, goddammit! The hell is wrong with you?" She was touching him, she was touching him, shewasfuckingtouchinghim.

"This is going to be so much fun." The whites of her teeth gleamed when she smiled at him. "Sweetie."

* * *

"Ta-da!" Lucy ran into his room and jumped onto the bed with him. "Do you know what these are?" She waved papers in front of Natsu's face and grinned. "Well? Guess, guess what they are, go one. Guess."

"Uh…" He had no idea. "Gossip about the Toe Ring Scandal?" It was a very big thing, or so he heard.

She looked confused for a moment. "What? No, I- what are you even talking about?"

"It's a very big thing, or so I-"

"No, forget it, that's not it. Try again."

"Oh!" He grinned, this was too easy. "Is it Popcorn Fiasco over in-"

"No. Please," She put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Just stop. Alright, I'll just tell you." Holding up the papers so they were directly in front of his face, she took a steadying breath. "These are the last preparations for your wedding. All they need is your approval, and then we send them off to the King and voilà!" She swished her hand grandly. "Everything is ready."

Natsu shifted uncomfortably. "Well, uh, just sit them over there and I'll read them as soon as I can." He nodded and looked around, anywhere except at Lucy.

"What… what are you talking about? You never read any of the other papers." A hurt look flashed over her face. "Don't you trust me?"

"No!" Lucy gasped. "I mean yes! I mean- I trust you, I do! It's not that, it's just…" He trailed off and bit his lip. How could he explain this to her?

"Natsu?" Her hand felt warm when she placed it against his arm. "What's wrong?"

What was wrong? How about everything, did that sum it up nicely enough? He wasn't ready to get married, or be a husband, or the heir to the throne or anything! And he certainly wasn't ready for what came afterwards, how could he be? He was still a kid himself, how could they expect him to produce more kids? And they would- they did, he knew because they'd told him. Within a year, they'd said. 'They' of course being his father's advisors and other pompous fat cats that frequented the King's side. He tried to voice as much to Lucy.

"Stuff." Was all he could come up with. She shot him a frustrated look and he tried again. "It's just… I don't want to get married. And I know," He continued, before she could say anything. "I know delaying the final preparations isn't going to stop that. Nothing can, I guess. But I'm still not ready." His shoulders sagged.

Lucy looked at him expectantly, and he stared back at her. "Well, there's also the fact that your fiancé is missing…" She trailed off and spread her hands.

"Oh. Yeah. There's that, too, I guess." He hurried on when she huffed, exasperated. "It's not that I'm not worried for her or anything, it's just… I never actually met her, so it's hard to really feel anything. I don't mean to sound indifferent, but the feelings I have about her kidnapping are the same feelings I'd have if someone told me a stranger was kidnapped. 'Cause that's kinda what she is, y'know? A stranger."

The bed rustled as she shifted closer and stared at him, waiting. He licked his lips and tried to properly express what he was feeling. "And I get that the wedding isn't going to happen until they find her, and that could happen anytime now. Even if it doesn't though, they'll just replace her- my father and his court, that is. There's no way out, and I feel like I'm backed into a corner."

"And?" She smiled gently and nudged his shoulder with hers. "I know there's more than that- I know you, remember?"

"Yeah, and that's part of the problem." Lucy furrowed her brow and Natsu rushed on, not wanting to upset her again. "When I was a kid and thought about getting married, I always thought it would be for love, like my parents. But it's not- I don't even know this woman, and I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Not everyone is in love when they marry, Natsu. Sometimes the love comes afterward, once you get to know each other better." Lucy tried to reassure him.

"But it won't come- not for me. That's just how I am. Oh, I'm sure I'll learn to like her. But I won't ever love her, not really, not like a husband should love a wife." He wasn't just making things up, it was just the way he was. She would always be the stranger he was forced to marry to him, not matter how much he might learn to like her later on. And sure, maybe he'd love her- but he'd never be _in _love with her, and that made all the difference.

Lucy seemed at a loss for words, and he couldn't blame her. How did one respond to something like that? Besides, she'd been right when she said she knew him. So she knew he was telling the truth, and she also knew there was nothing she could say that would make him feel better.

"Natsu, I…" She trailed off and started again. "I can't promise this will get better or that you won't have to get married, because you probably will. But I can promise to be your friend. I can promise to stay with you for as long as I can. And I can promise to love you if she can't." He looked at her, surprised. "Don't look at me like that. I already love you- you're my best friend, duh." She smiled and head butted him gently.

Alright, so there was something she could say to make him feel better.

"Love you too, Luce."

* * *

**Cling, clang, ba-dum! Done with another chapter- the fifteenth, to be exact! What think you? Love, hate, like, disapprove, what feels are surging through your body rightthisverymoment? **

**Review, review, REVIEW or I'll go blackmail someone just like Gajeel did (and probably have it backfire on me, just like Gajeel did). **

**Some things for this chapter:**

**#1. It was long and drawn out and not as filled with filthy words as one would expect from Gajeel, but here's what basically happened: Gajeel knows about Lucy and threatened to out them all unless Levy came to the castle with him, pretending to be his fiancé in order to get Igneel to stop bothering Gajeel about marriage. Very clichéd, yes I know. It will get better, I promise.**

**#2. Levy and Gajeel may have seemed OOC in this chapter, and I can see why. Gajeel didn't cuss as much, admitted to needing help, used verbal blackmail instead of trying to solve his problems with violence. Levy couldn't find a solution, agreed to go along with Gajeel's blackmail, and even turned his blackmail around to make him regret it (okay, that's kind of Levy-like). Again, bear with me and try to stick with the story.**

**#3. Lucy and Natsu admitted to loving each other- DON'T FREAK OUT! Their love at his point is purely in the friendship zone. You can love someone without being in love with them, and that is an important distinction. Please: learn the difference. That love will progress as the story develops, but it is purely platonic right now… or is it? **

**Characters we've met so far:**

**Lucy Heartfilia- Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, only child. Lady of Magnolia. Engaged to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding planner to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Levy McGarden- Orphaned only child. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Juvia Lockser- Orphaned only child of Jose Porla and OC. Employed by Jude Heartfilia. Companion to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Assistant/wedding preparations fetcher to Gray Fullbuster- Dragneel, Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Living.**

**Jude Heartfilia- Husband to Layla Heartfilia, father to Lucy Heartfilia. Lord of Magnolia. Living. **

**Layla Heartfilia- Wife to Jude Heartfilia, mother to Lucy Heartfilia. Lady of Magnolia. Deceased.**

**Jose Porla- Father to Juvia Lockser. Deceased.**

**Erza Scarlet- Orphaned adopted only child of Grandpa Rob. Former Royal Army soldier. First Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**Natsu Dragneel- Second son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. First Crown Prince of Fiore. Engaged to Lucy Heartfilia, Lady of Magnolia. Living.**

**Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel- First son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Escort to the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Gray Fullbuster-Dragneel- Third son of Igneel Dragneel, King of Fiore, and OC. Third Crown Prince of Fiore. Assistant/ wedding preparations fetcher to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Living. **

**Jellal Fernandes- Supreme Commander of the Royal Army of Fiore. Head of the Royal Search Party. Living.**

**Happy- Pet to Natsu Dragneel, First Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Blue. Living.**

**Jet- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Droy- Castle runner/messenger. Living.**

**Mr. Sakinawa- Husband to OC. Owner of a flower shop in Fiore. Living.**

**Wendy- Assistant at a fabric shop in Fiore. Employed by Lacy. Living.**

**Lacy- Owner of a fabric shop in Fiore. Living.**

**The Lookalike Leader- Owner of a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if she and her employees are actually robots.**

**The Cleaning Clones- Employees of the Lookalike Leader. Employed at a glass shop in Fiore. Supposedly living. Undetermined if they and their boss are actually robots.**

**Oliver Cottonwood- Right hand man to Erza Scarlet. Bodyguard to Lady Lucy Heartfilia. Living.**

**The Belkbroth family- Two men and one woman that have some medical association and are employed occasionally by the royal family. Living.**

**Nurse Welde- a nurse in the Royal Infirmary. **

**Lily- Pet to Gajeel Redfox-Dragneel, Second Crown Prince of Fiore. Breed: Exceed. Color: Black and white. Living.**


End file.
